Nothin' At All
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Daryl and Merle follow the Greenes and Carol back to the farm. There is the threat of walkers and the governor, but will love bloom on the farm. Cover art by HGRH35fan, guest chapters by Athlete Girl. No negative reviews please. CARYL AND METH story. Idea from tiannajones request. Thanks for reading and enjoy this little escape. A/U because Merle is alive:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Starting Over

**Well this one will be a little different for me. I'm going totally A/U, from the show. I'm keep Merle alive because honestly he's my comic relief and I love the way I write him. I know some of the Rick lovers might not be happy, but he is only in the first chapter, you'll see I didn't kill him. I just want to do this story, from a different angle. I hope you enjoy and thank you checking it out.**

**So I'm posting the youtube video, it's "Nothing At All" under Reedus Renegades. **

**I got to thinking when posting this. Do you think the trolls are after us CARYL writers because we might get our way in Season 4 and they're pissed? That's a good damn point isn't it.**

**Please send encouragement to definetlywalkerbait who has come under fire too and is thinking of quitting. If we all stop, then CARYL DIES! I won't let that happen! **

**STAY STRONG WRITERS AND READERS AND CARYL THE FUCK ON!**

**This story is dedicated to the best women I know, the Dead Circle Girls and My sisters in crime Athlete Girl and Silvercreekmomma. Who make me keep going when my days are grim and my patience is failing. We all need friends like them in our lives. I am truly blessed.**

**-Nothin' At All-**

Rick sighed as he gathered up the original group. Michonne and Carl already knew what he wanted to see them about. It had been one year since they had faced down the governor and there had been no sign of him. Things were running smoothly at the prison and they all were trying to make things work with the Woodbury folks and their group. But Rick was restless.

Now that Judith was older and walking, he wanted more for his family. He and Michonne had grown close over the last year and he knew he had never loved a woman like he loved her. She had even helped him heal his fractured relationship with his son.

Now his family, the people he had led for three years stood in front of him. He looked at each of them Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Merle, Daryl, and Carol. In a way they were more of a family to him then his blood family had ever been, they were born from survival and he knew no matter where they went, they would always be connected.

Rick took a deep breath, "I want to thank ya all for coming and hearing me out. I've been having a hard time lately, I've been slowly handing things over to Tyreese, he's a good man and he can handle things here. I want to move on. Judith is older and Michonne and Carl are behind me. I don't want to spend the rest of my life here in the prison. I'm telling you so you know and if you want to come along, you're welcome too. This is nothing personal; I just think it's the best for my family. I'm going to give you time to talk it out. But know what ever you decide, I love you all and you'll always be my family."

They all stood and watched as Rick turned and walked off, his boots echoing off the prison walls. They were all in shock, they had fought so hard for the prison and now he wanted to leave. Glenn looked at Daryl, "Did you know about this?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, he ain't said shit to me."

Merle huffed, "Fuckin' great, now what the fuck do we do?"

Hershel stood up, "I want to go back to my farm. I know it's crazy, but I don't have many years left. We know more now. We can build a wall, make it strong. Plant the fields, find animals, I ain't sayin' it will be easy, but I think it's the best. I know Rick wants to go see the world, but with Maggie expecting, I think we need a place to grow. These walls aren't the best place for a baby. We have generators and well water on the farm. It really was the best set up, if we could make it strong."

Carol nodded, "I'll go. I loved the farm and Sophia is there."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her; he was shocked he half expected her to stay here with the Woodbury folks. He didn't even look at Merle, "I'll go too." Carol looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled at him.

Merle huffed, "Well fuck it, if he's goin' I'm goin'. But what about Officer Prick?"

Beth scoffed at Merle, "STOP that! He's done a lot for us. He'll understand."

Maggie nodded taking her daddy's hand, "It would be nice to go back."

Glenn nodded, "If it is overrun or tore apart, we can always come back here, or ask Rick what way he's heading. We can have back up plans and we'd be like a second safe zone for Tyreese and the others."

Hershel had tears in his eyes, "Thank you all. I mean that, for making an old man's dream come true."

Daryl nodded, looking at Glenn, "We best go tell him."

**-Nothin' At All-**

Daryl and Glenn walked up slowly, Rick was standing in-between the fences staring out into the distance, he didn't look up, "Did y'all decide?"

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, we're leavin' but we're goin' back to the farm. We know more now. Might be able to make it work. Worse comes to worse we can come back to here. We could start another safe zone."

Rick smiled, looking at the two men, "I know it was a hard thing to come too, I don't want to leave y'all, but I need to move on. This place still has too many ghosts for me. I think too this way the governor might leave these folks alone."

Glenn nodded, "If you get into trouble you and Michonne could come to the farm. You'll always be welcome."

Rick smiled, "Thank you both for having my back on everything. This isn't going to be easy saying good bye."

Daryl nodded, "Never is."

**-Nothin' At All-**

Carol sat on her bunk packing her bags, she was scared to death but she knew in her heart that this was for the best. She couldn't see herself with any other man but Daryl. When she said she would go, she figured he would follow Rick or stay. She wanted to find her place in the world, be of use. She had seen Daryl sneaking around with a few of the Woodbury women and she knew he would never see her that way. She had tried with Tyreese but every time he kissed her, it was like kissing her brother. She loved the Greens and knew that she would be better with them. They were family and that way she could be close to Sophia.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her blanket curtain move, Daryl stepped through, "Hey."

Carol smiled, "Hey, just packing."

Daryl nodded, looking around the room, "Listen, ya think ya ride with Merle? I'm takin' the bike and he might go stir crazy if he can't talk ta someone."

Carol nodded, "Sure, sounds good."

Daryl turned to leave, lingering a few minutes, his voice low, "Ya know I'd go where ever ya went. Hope ya know that."

He was gone before she could say anything. Her heart beating in her chest, she smiled a small tear rolling down her cheek, maybe the friend zone wasn't so bad after all.

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl helped Merle pack the truck. Neither brother said much the night before. Daryl knew that Merle wanted to stick close to Beth, though he hadn't made a move on her yet. Merle just felt protective of the girl. Merle knew that Daryl wanted to keep Carol close, though the boy wasn't ready to make his feelings known yet. So they were stuck heading back to a farm that had once bit most of them in the ass.

Merle sighed, "Ya think we can make this work?"

Daryl nodded, squinting into the sun, "Yeah, we were dumb last time. Didn't do nothin' to keep us safe. We took it at face value. We could build up walls around the farm house. Find some animals, we could make this work."

Merle huffed, "Didn't think I'd end up a fuckin' farmer."

Daryl snickered, "Maybe ya can grow some weed, might make ya feel better."

Merle scowled, "Shut it fucknut."

Daryl laughed as they loaded the truck. Glenn and Maggie joining them. Glenn sighed, "Do you think we can stop in town on our way in and grab some supplies?"

Daryl nodded, "Good idea. Tyreese gave us what he could, but it's not much. We need more ammo for one."

Merle pinched the bridge of his nose, "We need to get some tools, just in case the farm's been picked clean."

Hershel hobbled over to them, "We can go through Woosterville and pick those things up. Might be dangerous but it's our only chance right now."

Thirty minutes later a small crowd gathered outside the prison to say goodbye. Tyreese and Karen hugged them all thanking them for giving them a chance to survive and thrive in the world. Daryl watched as Carol hugged and cried with a few of the older ladies she had gotten to know from Woodbury. But the most heartbreaking goodbyes were yet to come as their group stood with Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith.

Carol went up to Rick holding her arms out, "Please one last time?" Rick nodded a lump in his throat as Carol took Judith in her arms. The little girl smiled at Carol, Carol was sobbing, "Now you listen to your daddy and do what he says. Don't forget your old Aunt Carol. I love you little one so much."

Maggie took Judith while Carol wrapped her arms around Rick, the man was now crying, "I'm so sorry Carol, I couldn't keep her safe. I hope you'll forgive me one day."

Carol laughed through her tears, "Oh you sweet man, I never blamed you. Thank you for trying to save my little girl. Thank you for helping keep me safe and teaching me so much. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you Rick, you're a good man don't forget that."

Rick nodded, holding onto the woman that was like his sister. He looked up and saw his best friend right behind her. Carol moved down the line, hugging Carl, while Daryl came to stand in front of Rick. "I'll take care of 'er."

Rick nodded, "I know you will." Rick grabbed him into a hug, at first Daryl tensed but then he hugged him back. Rick whispered in his ear, "You're a good man you deserve to be happy. Let yourself be happy with her. Take care of each other."

Daryl pulled away a lump in his throat, "We will, y'all do the same and come see us. Ya know where we are."

Rick nodded, he would miss Daryl and Carol and Glenn the most. They had been with him since the beginning. Daryl moved behind Carol, putting his hand on the small of her back, he walked her toward the truck, giving her support. She shocked him by wrapping her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his chest, "It's hard."

Daryl nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He opened the truck door and helped her inside, "Ya let me know if Merle gets too much for ya. I can have ya ride with me."

Carol smiled at him, "I'll be fine. Just lead us. That's your job now and you're going to do just fine."

Daryl felt sick but he nodded heading for his bike which was at the front of the pack. Merle slipped into the truck and smirked at her, "Yeah ready sugar ti…."

Carol held her finger, "MERLE don't!"

Merle laughed, "Oh mouse this is gonna be one hell of a fun ride!"

Carol watched as they pulled away from the prison. When they got to the highway, Rick and his group went one way and they turned going the other way. Carol closed her eyes, they were heading toward a new life, but she couldn't help but be afraid of what was to come.

**-Nothing At All-**

Woosterville was a large shopping area. They moved into the small town slowly, lots of walkers were milling around and Carol couldn't help but think it was awful how these things were just waiting for flesh. She shivered a little and Merle looked at her, "Yeah alright mouse?"

Carol nodded, "There's just so many of them."

Merle nodded, he wasn't crazy about this, but he knew they needed supplies. They pulled into the first shopping center they could. Circling around to the back Glenn, Merle, and Daryl headed into a sporting goods store, grabbing whatever they could and taking down walkers. Carol and Beth stood in the bed of the truck their weapons trained in opposite directions giving them cover. They repeated the same drill at the small K-mart store, where Glenn and Merle had no problem getting out with their finds. But Daryl was having a hell of a time getting to his bike.

He had left the bike parked by the sporting goods store and was fighting hand to hand to get to the damn bike. Carol looked around and saw a semi truck with the K-Mart logo on it. She ran toward it, Merle cussing the whole way, but she hopped on the back and opened it. The thing was filled to the brim with supplies. It looked like the truck never got unloaded. She shut up the back and ran to the driver's side. Opening it she found the keys under the visor. Merle was now standing on the door step, screaming at her, "WE GOT TO GO!"

Carol smiled at him, "I know, I got this. Go to the truck!"

Merle stepped back onto the ground, trying to decide if he was going to help Daryl or save his dumb ass woman, when she fired up the truck and it lurched to life. She drove the semi as close to Daryl and walkers as she could taking out several of them. Daryl looked at her like she was crazy, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Carol just smiled and waved as she pulled the semi around the side of the building. She watched as Daryl went flying around her on the bike and she smirked as she drove the truck. It was a good find and they could use it for so much. She had a little trouble getting it from first to second, but it had been years since she drove one.

Daryl was fuming, he put her with Merle for a reason, but there she was saving his ass with a god damn semi truck. WHEN THE FUCK DID SHE LEARN HOW TO DRIVE ONE OF THOSE? He sped in front of her and checked his rear view mirror as the others fell in behind her. They stopped just outside of town when he thought it was safe.

He marched right to the truck, flinging the door open, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN'? ANSWER ME WOMAN?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "It's full of supplies Daryl and I just saved your ass back there. You said yourself we're what twenty minutes from the farm. We can use this!"

Daryl growled, seeing Merle come up along the side of the truck, he turned glaring at him, "YOU! Where the fuck were you when she made this little vehicle change?"

Merle chuckled, "Hey she can handle a big wheel I ain't fuckin' with 'er. Ya can be pissed all ya want but I saw the back it's filled with shit. She made a good call and saved your ass."

Daryl shook his head, "Y'ALL NEED TO FUCKIN' LISTEN TO ME! THAT'S WHAT I THINK."

Carol gritted her teeth, "Well I'm going to the farm. You can stand here and yell at me, but I'm driving away now. See you at the farm Merle."

Daryl stood in shock as she fucking moved the semi down the road. Daryl turned to see his brother and Glenn both burst out laughing. Glenn had tears streaming down his face, "Who would've thought little tiny Carol could drive semi."

Merle nodded, "Shit we're gonna find out next she was a merchant marine or some shit."

Daryl growled ,"Get in your fuckin' cars and follow her ass." He grumbled all the way to the bike, when they got to the farm he was gonna pull down her damn pants and spank her cute little ass. He froze, cute little ass, where the fuck did that come from? He groaned, now she had his head all twisted the fuck up. He opened the throttle on the bike and took off ahead of everyone hoping to catch up with the lunatic in the sweater with the cross necklace that was driving truck.

**Well we're going back to the Farm….what do you think? A little romance, the governor is still out there, lots of angst. Well do I keep going or not? Let me know**** Hugs ya all. Good reviews make my day. Bad reviews make me want a crossbow! Kaye**


	2. The Farm

Chapter 2…The Farm

**Well thank you so much you guys. You made this fat bottom girl smile tonight, thank you. Lots of love and support going out to my fellow writers, I know it's rough but hang on. This is a free forum to post our stuff and if people don't like why the fuck do they read it? So hang on tight CARYLERS we just might get our way in Season 4 and that scares the shit out of people!**

**Ok, on to the farm. I've already began seducing Athlete Girl to do guest chapters cuz she loves me. So here we go.**

**-Nothin at All-**

Daryl caught up to her and watch in amazement as she swung the semi down the narrow drive to the Greene farm. He just shook his head planning on having one hell of a long talk with Sigourney Weaver when he stopped.

They pulled into the yard and there were a few walkers milling around but not many. He was ready to spit venom when Carol hopped out of the truck and headed for two that were near her. Before he could get his crossbow ready she already had them down with her knife. She advanced toward the house, taking down the few that came at her, Daryl growled, getting the next one himself with his arrow.

He gritted his teeth, "GOD DAMN IT WAIT!"

Carol turned, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him. When he got in front of her, he was fuming, "Stay the fuck behind me and don't pull any shit!"

Carol followed him inside, with Merle and Glenn close behind. The kitchen had two that Merle got easily. Glenn took care of one in the living room, while Daryl and Carol headed upstairs. Once the whole house was cleared they went out to unload. Hershel stood there when he got out of the car just looking around, Maggie stood there with him holding his hand. Her other hand was on her growing baby bump. Even though the walkers had tried to tear the farm apart it was there, it just needed a little work.

Beth held her father's other hand, "Daddy should we pray?"

Hershel nodded, "Let's wait for the rest of them. We're a family and we should do it as a family."

Daryl and Merle took out the last few walkers near the house as Glenn and Carol worked on settling everyone inside for the night. While Carol and Beth worked on getting together some dinner, the others barricaded the windows and doors for the night. Merle got the generator going so they could use low lights and the stove and when the water heater turned on they all sighed in relief.

When they finally sat down around the big table, Merle went to reach for the food, but Beth slapped his hand, "Jesus Missy, what the hell?"

Beth sighed, "Daddy wants to do a prayer, as a family."

Merle looked at Daryl who just chuckled, so Carol slapped him on the back of the head, "That would be great Hershel."

They all took each other's hands, Beth laying hers on Merle's metal stump. Hershel took a deep breath, "O Lord, we thank you for the gifts of your bounty which we enjoy at this table. As you have provided for us in the past, so may you sustain us throughout our lives? While we enjoy your gifts, may we never forget the needy and those in want? Thank you Lord for family we have found in each other and guide our hands to do your work as we make this land a sanctuary. In the good Lord's name we pray, AMEN."

A chorus of "Amen" went up around the table. Merle looked at Beth like, 'well?' and she sighed scooping a big helping of instant pots on his plate. Merle smirked, patting her knee, which made her freeze. Just being in the same zip code with that man made her blood boil hot. She had to squeeze her legs together to try and ignore the heat that was pooling there. Living with Merle Dixon was going to be one hard tall order.

Glenn smirked as he eyed Carol, "So Carol, when did you learn how to drive the big rigs?"

Carol blushed, "Oh, that. I wondered when you were going to ask."

Daryl grumbled over his plate, "I fuckin' asked on the road but ya didn't answer me."

Carol ignored him, "Well my daddy was a long distance truck driver and after my momma died, I went out with him. I learned how to drive one of those before I could drive a car. I can't wait to get back in it tomorrow and see what kind of goodies we'll find."

Hershel nodded, "See that's a blessing. You know me and Merle were talking about using Carol here to get us some semis. We could use them as the base for the wall. Build the wall up nice and big with the semis."

Merle nodded, talking with his mouthful, "Yeah, we could reinforce it with some tires and plywood like they did at Woodbury. It would work; keep out the geeks and unwanted visitors."

Maggie smiled at Glenn, "Give the baby a yard to play in."

Beth smiled, "We could move the chickens up close."

Merle chuckled, "If we find any."

Beth sighed, looking at him, "Do you ever say anything that isn't negative? I swear you're driving me nuts tonight."

Daryl kicked Merle under the table, "KNOCK it off." Merle grumbled into his plate not opening his mouth again.

Daryl looked at Carol, "Ya really think ya can drive enough semis to do this wall they're talkin' about?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah I do. Anything to help."

Glenn smirked, "Carol you're like bad ass now."

Carol blushed, getting up to take plates, "I wouldn't go that far, but thank you."

**-Nothin' at All-**

That night Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Glenn all headed upstairs for bed. Beth offered Carol to share her room but Carol wouldn't hear of it. She said she would bed down with the Dixons. She came out of the downstairs bathroom in a pair of night shorts and a tank top with her sweater over it. She had already spread her blankets down on the floor, but when she came out they were sitting on the couch. Merle was already sound asleep and Daryl was lying on his side, reading. Carol smirked, "I left the couch for Merle or you."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't lettin' ya sleep on the floor, we're fine. Ya already gave up a bed because ya can't impose on someone so just go to sleep."

Carol smiled, crawling under her blankets. She pulled her sweater off once she was under the blankets. "Thank you Daryl."

Daryl looked up their eyes locking, "It was nothin' at all woman."

Carol just smiled and snuggling down under the blankets. She really couldn't help herself, she did love that man, it was a shame he didn't love her back.

That night Daryl got up around mid night to do a check of the house. When he did he noticed that Carol's blanket had fallen on the floor and her tank top had ridden up. Her back was a crisscross mess of scars. Daryl froze, all this time she had been hiding them from everyone. He looked at her arms, really looked at them and he saw small circular burn marks, the fucker even burnt her with cigarettes. He knew them because they dotted his skin too; he clenched his fists and slowly covered her up, hoping he didn't wake her. He also made sure to lay her sweater where she could find it in the morning. As he got back into his bedroll he stared at the ceiling. His mind drifting to the kind, elegant, wounded woman that he couldn't get out of his mind. He just wished he was good enough for her, but he knew he wasn't.

**-Nothin' at All-**

The next morning Carol headed outside after breakfast, her full force was on that semi. She wanted to see what they could find in the back of that truck. The others were still inside and Merle and Daryl headed out to hunt. Carol opened up the back and stood back, the thing was packed full, where the hell to start? She started pulling out boxes and opening them up, setting up stacks. One pile was for food, one for water, one for fun but useless stuff, and one for clothes. She had gotten a small path made by mid day and Glenn and Beth were taking stuff inside while Maggie and Hershel unpacked the stuff in the house. They had a good system going until the unthinkable happened.

Carol had her back turned, trying to get into a box that had canned beef, when she heard a moan come from behind her. She turned to see a small girl crawling her way into the back of the truck toward her, her dirty brown hair was covered in leaves and muck. Carol sobbed as she reached for her knife, but it was outside on top of one of the boxes she was opening. She froze, not sure what to do.

Daryl was halfway across the field with a string full of squirrels when he spotted the small walker making it's way into the back of the truck. He heard Carol let out a small scream and he dropped his string and ran as fast as he could. Merle was hollering for him, but he didn't stop. Not a child, not Carol, he chanted in his head. When he lifted himself into the back of the truck, he pulled his knife and ended the little girl. Carol was pushed up against the back wall of the truck, tears running down her face, her whole body shaking, "I just….I couldn't….it was….too much….Sophia."

Daryl stepped over the little body and pulled her into his chest, "It's alright, I got ya. Come on now, that's enough. It wasn't her. Come on, now."

Merle stood at the foot of the back of the truck staring at them, "She alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, can ya?" He motioned down to the small body on the floor. Merle nodded, pulling the little girl from the truck and carrying her toward the pile of walkers they made that morning. Daryl sighed, "Let's get ya inside."

Carol nodded, letting him pull her into his chest, she needed the comfort and if he was going to give it she was going to take it. She had gotten so strong over the past two years but they had limited contact with children walkers. He knew this was hard for her, he hopped down from the back of the truck just as Glenn and Beth came out.

Beth came running, "Is she alright?"

Daryl shook his head no, handing her off to Beth, "Take her inside; she's done enough for today. We'll get this shit inside and start again tomorrow."

Beth nodded, hugging Carol as they walked up the porch and into the house. Glenn sighed, "What happened?"

Daryl looked over at Merle who was coming back from the pile, "Need to burn those bodies. A fuckin' kid walker got in there with 'er. Ya know we ain't really seen any when we've been with the group. Shook her up is all. We need to keep a better eye, always two together."

Glenn nodded, "Alright, well I'll get Beth to help me with these final boxes while you and Merle burn the bodies."

Daryl nodded heading toward the edge of the farm where they had the stack started. When he got there he pulled his dew rag over his face and they lit up the pile. Merle standing next to him, "Mouse alright?"

Daryl sighed, "Hell if I know. This place was the last time she saw 'Phia and she was a god damn walker. Woman can take on walkers and drive a fuckin' truck but the first sight of a kid walker and it's like I'm losing her again. Sucks."

Merle sighed, patting his shoulder, "Why don't ya go check on her, I got this."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, Beth and Maggie got her. Let's just get this done."

**-Nothin' at All-**

That afternoon they were all working in the basement trying to put up all the stuff that Carol had pulled out of the truck when she came down to help. Her eyes were red rimmed but Daryl knew better than to tell her to go upstairs, she needed to work so he let her go.

They were working pretty good for about an hour when Glenn turned around and slipped a cases of glass peaches falling from his hands. The glass shattered right over Carol. Glenn paled, "Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry Carol. Let me have a look at you."

Carol flinched, "I'm fine." She stood up covered in peach juice, "Really I'm just sticky, I'll just go upstairs and get a shower. It's fine Glenn."

As she walked past Merle he saw a big piece of glass sticking out of her back, he grabbed her "JESUS CHRIST you fuckin' idiot! Look what ya did. Hold still Carol we need to get this sweater off ya."

Carol paled, "NO! I'm fine. I can get it, I'll have Beth or Hershel help me."

Merle scowled, "NO, hold the fuck still." He yanked off her sweater in one quick motion and stood there stunned. "Oh Jesus sugar."

Daryl pushed him aside, pulling the glass out quickly and pushing her sweater back on her shoulders, "Go on up to see Hershel."

Carol ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face, she really was having one hell of a shitty day. Daryl turned around to Merle and Glenn, glaring at the men, "Either of ya say one fuckin' word about her scars and I swear as Christ as my witness I will hunt ya down. NOW CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!"

Daryl took off up the stairs to check on her, his heart beating in his chest so hard he thought it would pop out. He stopped in the kitchen where Beth and Hershel were putting together dinner, "Carol?"

Hershel pointed upstairs and Daryl nodded, taking the stairs two at a time. He knocked quietly on the bathroom door and not waiting he pushed it open. She was running the shower, her sweater was on the floor and she was standing in front of the mirror trying to clean the wound. She looked up in the mirror and she dropped her eyes, her voice a whisper, "I guess it was just a matter of time before you all saw them."

Daryl sighed, "Shit, ain't no big thing, we got them. Some are on the inside some on the outside. Let me help ya."

Carol nodded; closing her eyes as he gently cleaned the wound. His breath on her neck, his fingers burning her skin. She could feel a heat burning in her veins. Daryl couldn't breathe right being so close to her, his voice was husky and low, "It ain't bad."

Carol nodded, trying to lighten the tension in the room, "I've had worse."

Daryl sighed, "Carol…."

Carol held up her hand, "Thank you Daryl, I'm fine now. Just need a shower to get rid of the peach juice. I know you have things to do, so thank you."

Daryl nodded his head, heading toward the door; he looked up at her and blushed, "It was nothin' at all."

As he closed the door, Carol sighed, all the things in the world she couldn't have, the one thing she wanted most was right there in front of her. She slipped into her shower and washed the peach juice from her body, when she got out and got dressed she opened the door to find a familiar sleeveless shirt on the door knob with a note, 'thought ya could use this till your sweater's clean – D'.

Carol smiled, tears welling up as she slipped the shirt on over her tank top. She pulled it up around her taking a deep breath; maybe good things come to those who wait?

**Ok, there you go chapter 2! Did you notice the 'it was nothing at all? It's like when Wesley said 'as you wish' in Princess Bride, so if you know that movie you know where I'm going with this. Next chapter, Merle and Daryl take trucker Carol on the road to get more trucks….fun**** Thanks for all the support already. You guys rock. Kaye**


	3. Farm Boys and Big Rigs

Chapter 3…Farm Boys and Big Rigs

**Reading your reviews has really made me smile today. To answer your question, Daryl is NOT going away for five years and coming back as a pirate….LOL…but that was funny. I will however take a few things from the movie to twist into the story and see if any of you can tell. I just think Princess Bride is one of the sweetest movies EVER! **

**I'm so glad you all understood Carol's history. I have a friend whose husband drives big rig across the states and during the summer he takes his girls out with him. Poor man has two twin daughters who are now sixteen. When they have down time on the runs he lets them drive the truck, which he owns privately, around in empty parking lots. So that's where the inspiration for Carol's daddy came.**

**Ok, I hope you like this one. Hugs to y'all who have read, followed, favorite, review, I can't keep up with them but each one makes my sensitive little writer's heart beat strong.**

**-Nothin' at All-**

Carol woke up the next morning telling herself that today was going to be much better than the day before. It had to be. After breakfast she and Daryl pulled the truck up close to the house. He still just stared at her as she maneuvered the big rig. She looked over at him and smiled, "What?"

Daryl just shook his head, "Why didn't ya say something like a long ass time ago about your little talent?"

Carol shrugged, "Never really needed it before. You and Rick never wanted me on runs so there was never a call for it. So I stayed back and did the cooking and cleaning."

Daryl looked thoughtful for a minute, then he turned to her, "Did Ed know ya could do this?"

Carol laughed, "Oh he knew. There was a lot of things he didn't know about me, but this one he knew."

Daryl watched her head toward the house and it got him thinking that he didn't really know the woman who he could easily call his best friend. But he sure as hell was going to find out about her.

**-Nothin' At All-**

Merle had already been up and out in the field for hours when he came in to get ready to go with Daryl and Carol on their little run to find more trucks. When he walked in the back door to the kitchen he smirked to himself. Beth was there finishing up the breakfast dishes. When she looked up at him he saw her blush as red as a cherry. Oh the youngest Greene girl was fucking hot as hell and Merle knew messing with her a little bit would at least entertain him.

Beth hated him, she chanted it over and over in her head as she watched him go over to the sink and get a glass of the water. He drank it too fast and some of the water was streaming down his large corded neck, with the muscles bunching…wait STOP IT BETHANY! This is Merle we're day dreaming about.

Beth turned her attention back to wiping down the counters. She had to breathe, he was always laughing at her and making her feel stupid and she wasn't going to do that anymore. Merle Dixon wasn't going to get her upset today.

Merle smirked; the little angel was trying to ignore him. He walked over and leaned on the counter she was wiping, "How'd ya sleep angel?"

Beth snorted, "Just fine thank you."

Merle nodded, "Must be nice bein' back in your nice cold bed."

Beth huffed, "You mean warm?"

Merle came around behind her, pinning her from behind as she worked on the counter, his arms going to the counter next to her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Nah, it's cold, but I sure as fuck would love to show ya how to warm it up."

He felt Beth groan and she leaned back a little into him. Merle chuckled, "Yeah know sugar I got some cream that might fix what ails ya."

Just then Carol walked in, "MERLE DIXON!" Both Merle and Beth jumped like they were shot, "Merle knock it OFF! You want Hershel to end up putting buckshot in your ass?"

Merle rolled his eyes at Carol, if she wasn't his brother's woman he would've hit her and he never hit women. He turned to look at Beth who was almost panting with want, "See you soon angel."

Merle Dixon walked out of that kitchen feeling better than he had in ages. Sure he was harder than stone and he had to spend the rest of the day with Carol pissed at him. But he figured out two things. One he wanted little Beth Greene, he wanted her bad, like he had never wanted a woman before. The second, she wanted him too.

**-Nothin' at All-**

They approached town slowly this time, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. They hit several trucks but they either didn't have keys or they won't start. They hit pay dirt at the feed store, where a large semi sat out by the loading doors. It looked like the driver was taken down just as he got out of the truck so it was off but the keys were lying on the ground next to the body. So Carol grabbed the keys and climbed up into the truck and it purred to life.

She gave a happy squeal and they started back to the farm. Merle eyed Daryl who was nervously eating at his thumb nail, "Ya hate this shit don't ya?"

Daryl nodded, "She shouldn't have to be the one takin' all the risks."

Merle huffed, "Bullshit she's more protected up in that truck then we are in this one. Even if the governor found us right now and shot at us, she'd be under better cover than we are. We're just lucky she can drive like this."

Daryl sighed, "I guess you're right."

Merle was getting ready to answer him when Carol stopped the big rig. "What's she doin'?"

Daryl watched as Carol hopped down and made a bee line for an open field, "FUCK!"

Merle stayed with the trucks while Daryl chased Carol out into the field. He was ready to kick her ever loving ass until he saw what she was doing. She had a chicken under one arm and was chasing down the next.

Daryl laughed, "What the hell?"

Carol smiled at him, beaming, it made his heart melt, "Can you believe it? They must have gotten away from one of the farms nearby and they've been free ranging it! We have to take them back. Fresh eggs, can you even remember what they taste like?"

Daryl helped her and they ended up catching six hens and one rooster. Carol put them all in the cab with her, locking them in the back part where the driver sleeps. Merle was laughing when Daryl got back into the truck. "Shit, we keep this up, that woman o'yours will find us a damn cow by the end of the week."

Daryl just rolled his eyes; she wasn't his woman, no matter how much he wanted her to be. But maybe someday she would be.

**-Nothin' at All-**

Staring through binoculars the governor smiled, "It's them. I can see Merle and his dumb ass brother. Oh this is going to be good and good news Martinez they have a woman with them."

Martinez shifted nervously next to the governor, the last year had been hard. The governor had rebuilt his army and now he was turning all of his attention on taking down the prison group. They were on their way there when they caught sight of the little rag tag group of three running around a field catching chickens. "How do you want to play this out?"

The governor smiled, "Oh we're gonna have fun with this one. We'll follow them and then I want you to get inside the group."

Martinez shook his head, "Sir, if I go anywhere near there they will shot me! Dixon won't trust me."

The governor laughed, patting him on the shoulder making him flinch, "Oh Martinez, just sing the blues, tell them how awful I am and how you ran and have no idea where I am. They might not be friendly at first but I bet you can get in good with the woman. Might even like it, use your good looks toward her, it will work. Then you slip away and tell me all about them, then we'll take them down in their sleep."

Martinez nodded, the governor had been good to him and he had to admit the thought of having a woman nearby again was tempting. "Alright sir."

They followed the semi and truck at a safe distance and dropped Martinez off. Before he got out of the truck the governor grabbed his arm squeezing tight, "And Martinez you know what happens to people who double cross me." Martinez nodded, "Good, well good luck and have some fun Martinez you're too damn serious."

**-Nothin' at All-**

The mood at the farm when Carol pulled the chickens out of the big rig was wonderful. Hershel almost wept, "OH Carol what a find! With a rooster we can let the eggs go and in no time we'll have our own little fleet of chicks."

Carol laughed watching the kind man as he looked over each of the chickens, "I'm glad I saw them."

Merle laughed, "Should've seen them running around after them. Fuckin' funny as hell I tell ya."

Maggie threw her arms around Carol hugging her hard, "Oh Carol, it's really going to happen!"

Carol laughed, "Did you have any doubt?" Carol looked at Daryl who smirking, "Come on farm boy let's get these chickens into the coop."

Daryl's eyes twinkled at her, "Nothin' at all, woman, nothin' at all."

**-Nothin' at All-**

They were just sitting down to dinner when Glenn came inside, "You guys need to see this."

Merle and Daryl came out onto the porch to see Martinez walk up toward the house. Merle and Daryl charged across the yard, weapons drawn. Merle growled, "ON THE FUCKIN' GROUND MOTHER FUCKER!"

Martinez nodded, putting his hand behind his head, getting on his knees. Merle took his bag and tossed it to Glenn who started looking through it. Daryl eyed him, "Where's the governor?"

Martinez shook his head, "I don't know. He's fuckin' crazy. He killed a shit ton of our people from Woodbury. I was with him for two weeks before I could slip away in the night. I've been on the move ever since. I saw the lights and thought I would stop and see …..never mind…..I'll go."

Merle pushed him down his boot going to his back, "Hold on there senor beanie, ya ain't goin' no fuckin' place. What did ya think ya was gonna do here? Maybe kill us in our sleep?"

Martinez growled, "Yeah, I was going to walk up to the front door and knock you dumb ass! If I was going to kill you I wouldn't walk up to the front door."

By now the rest of the group was on the porch, Carol watched the exchange, "What about Karen? She was with him and she was a good person, Merle was with him. We all do things we don't want to, so we can survive."

Hershel nodded, "Boys we aren't killing anyone that is unarmed."

Merle looked at Daryl, both brothers knowing in their gut that Martinez wanted more than just food and shelter. But they knew it might be in their best interest to let this play out a little, as long as they could keep the rest of them safe. Daryl huffed, "FINE! Let 'im up, but if ya think for one fuckin' minute we ain't gonna kill ya, then you're wrong. You're a fucking guest here so act likes it."

Martinez got up slowly, his hands in the air. Merle lead him to the porch, "Sit the fuck down till we talk this out."

Martinez nodded, as he sat there listening to them fight over what to do with him; he looked out into the field. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like now if he hadn't met the governor. If he had met the prison group first. He sighed, then he heard soft footsteps and turned around to stare into the most beautiful grey blue eyes he had ever seen.

Carol smiled softly at him, holding out a plate and a bottle of water, "It's not much, but it isn't too bad."

Martinez nodded, smiling at her, "Thank you…."

Carol sat down next to him, "Carol."

Martinez nodded, "Carol, that' a pretty name."

Daryl looked out the screen door and saw red, sitting there next to Martinez was Carol. When Hershel had told her to take him out some food he didn't mean talk to the son of a bitch. Daryl slammed open the screen door, "CAROL! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Carol sighed, looking over her shoulder at him, "Sorry, hope it's good."

Martinez nodded, watching her head inside. Daryl moved toward him crouching down so they were at the same level, "Let's get somethin' straight, ya come near these people, especially that woman and I'll skin ya. Ya hear me?"

Martinez nodded, "Yeah I got ya." Daryl nodded standing up to head inside. Martinez smirked, "But what if she can't stay away from me?"

Daryl growled, "Then I guess you're a fuckin' dead man." The screen door slammed shut behind him.

That night they locked up the house. Martinez was staying in the old shed that at one time held Randall. Merle decided it was best if he slept on the floor upstairs in-between Beth and Hershel's doors. Glenn and Maggie were leaving their door open just in case and everyone was sleeping in their clothes in case they needed to get up quickly.

Carol smirked as she watched Daryl make up his bed right in front of the couch, "What are you doing?"

Daryl growled up at her from the floor, "Don't like the way that asshole was lookin' at ya. Can't be too careful. You're too damn nice all the fuckin' time. Just go to sleep."

Carol laid there staring down at him, his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes closed, "I know you're lookin' at me."

Carol giggled, "Sorry, you're really handsome Daryl Dixon." She felt her cheeks burn red and she turned over snuggling into the couch with a little smile on her face, even with Martinez showing up it had been a really good day.

Daryl laid there on the floor dumbstruck, she called him handsome. No one had ever done that before and he knew she wasn't joking or trying to hurt him, she meant it. He blushed but his face spread into a big grin, yeah today hadn't been a bad day after all.

**Ok, there you go! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got distracted. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews feed my soul, NICE ONES! Hugs you guys, Kaye**


	4. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 4….Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this one. It's really fun to add in little things from the movie….for the few of you who haven't seen it you should! It's great.**

**I swear by the end I will work in there something about Daryl as a pirate. I have that scene already in my head. It should be cute and sweet. Now onto farm life, Dixons with sweat beading down their arms….yeah where can I sign up!**

**As always no negative reviews please, if you don't like please don't read. CARYL ON! CARYL forever!**

**-Nothin' at All-**

Carol and Daryl worked most of the next morning, lining up the semi trailers that they had. It was going to take a hell of a lot more to get a good size wall started. Merle worked on reinforcing what they had with plywood and tires that Hershel had laying around the farm. Glenn and Maggie were working on getting the tractor going, while Beth and Martinez worked on the chicken coop. The young woman wanted it closer to the house for now. Hershel was overseeing the chicken coop construction and keeping his eye on Martinez, so Daryl felt pretty good.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over at Carol. She still had on his sleeveless shirt with one of her tank tops underneath. The sweat was pouring off her as the hot sun beat down on them, "Carol, it's just ya and me, why don't ya take that off. Ya know I ain't much to look at."

Carol sighed, squinting against the sun, "I'll take it off if you take off yours."

Daryl swallowed hard, he knew it was silly, but he never took off his shirt, Merle did it all the fucking time. But he just couldn't make himself do it. But looking at her and how miserable she looked in that hot flannel shirt he had to do something to help. So he took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off then he nodded at Carol. She looked around and pulled the shirt off over her head.

Daryl smiled, "See it's not so hard."

He went to turn around to try and get back to the task at hand, when he felt her hand on his arm. He looked up at her and she smiled, "Thank you Daryl."

Daryl blushed, "Nothin' at all woman."

They worked for a few minutes in silence when Carol giggled, "Whose Norman?"

Daryl groaned, "Really woman? A man is standing here without a shirt and ya ask about that?"

Carol gave him a playful look, looking at his board chest, "Oh I've noticed, how do you think I noticed the tattoo? And I love the way your back looks when you….."

Daryl was bright red now, holding up his hands in surrender, "ALRIGHT! STOP or I'll put my shirt back on damn it."

Carol giggled, "Ok, party pooper."

Daryl grumbled, "Ain't no party pooper. Always rapin' me with your eyes."

Carol was full on laughing now and Daryl couldn't help but laugh with her, it really was the best sound he ever heard. He sighed, "Norman was my granddad on my momma's side, the best man I ever met till Dale and Hershel."

Carol smiled, "That's real sweet. You know Dixon you really are a softie, I kind of like it on you."

Daryl huffed, but trying to pretend he was working on getting the trailer separated from the semi, but he couldn't stop looking at her, she looked so happy and the view he got of her tits was great. He smirked, farm work wasn't half bad.

**-Nothin' at All-**

Hershel had gone inside for two minutes, just two to get a drink and take his pills. When he came back out, Beth was nowhere to be seen. He made his way across the yard, seeing Merle, Daryl, and Carol by the trailers, "HAVE YOU SEEN BETHIE?"

Merle dropped the tire he had in his hands, "NO, ain't she with you?"

Hershel shook his head, "NO! I went in for my pills and when I came out she was gone! Martinez was with her!"

Merle growled, while Daryl and Carol came running up behind him. They were going to go grab their gear when Beth and Martinez came into sight. Beth was sitting on the back of the biggest cow they had ever seen and Martinez was walking along side holding onto it.

Hershel sighed, "Well I'll be, that's Sissy our prized milking cow, how the Lord did she survive?"

Merle huffed, "I don't know, but that little missy of yours needs a good ass beatin' for takin' off with that bastard!"

Merle started across the field toward them and Daryl hurried behind. Beth saw Merle coming and knew that shit was going to hit the fan, "MERLE DON'T!"

Merle growled and went to punch Martinez, but he ducked just in time, but Merle made sure he put his weight behind it and he fell into him the both of them going down. Daryl groaned pulling them apart, "STOP IT! Now let's fuckin' talk this shit out. Beth explain to me why the fuck ya took off without any word."

Beth sighed, slipping off the back of the cow, "Well daddy went inside and me and Hector were taking a break when I saw Sissy out by the edge of the woods. I asked him to help me get her and he did. Simple as that. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this!"

Merle growled at her, "Cuz ya don't think! He could've taken ya to the governor! He can't be trusted!"

Beth got up in his face, "God says…."

Merle towered over her, "I don't' give two shits what your fuckin' God thinks."

Daryl would've laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that Beth was so upset, but when she slapped Merle, he couldn't help feeling a little victory. Merle had been smarting off to people since he could talk, but Beth set him to rights.

Beth screamed as she stormed pass them. Merle was pissed, he growled at Daryl, "Goin' to HUNT!"

Daryl sighed, looking over at Martinez, "Well fuckin' help me with this damn thing."

Martinez and Daryl got the cow up near the house and got her a bucket of water. Carol came out and sighed; inside the house there was screaming and crying, "I'm not sure we're having dinner yet."

Martinez sighed, looking at Carol, "We didn't mean for everyone to get upset. Beth thought if we waited too long she'd run. So we took off, I'm sorry. I'll head to the shed."

Carol ran her hands through her hair watching him go, her elbows on her knees as Daryl sat down next to her, "How is Merle?"

Daryl huffed, "Pissed as fuck. He'll be fine; he's in love with 'er."

Carol nodded, "I know. I think Hershel sees it too. I think they'd be good together, but Martinez."

Daryl sighed, "He's younger and prettier, I know. Shit like it wasn't bad enough already with his ass driftin' in here now we got fuckin' teenage love triangle shit."

Carol nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder, "Yup, that's why it's good we have each other, we can just take off and get more trucks and say screw this."

Daryl was too busy thinking about all the places where their skin was touching. She forgot to put his shirt back on and he was sitting there shirtless and the things it was doing to his cock were insane. How could one woman so totally wrap him around her finger and not know. He had tried at the prison to find someone to let off steam with but he couldn't. He didn't even get pass a few kisses, he knew she had tried with Tyreese. The man had told him so, saying that he knew that Carol's heart belonged to someone else. Now Daryl was starting to wonder if he was that other man. He sure as hell hoped it wasn't Merle, he was the only other man and he highly doubted it was Hershel.

Carol slapped his knee, "You still with me?"

Daryl looked at her and nodded his head, "Yeah. Sorry thinkin' about how many more trucks we need."

Carol sighed, "Well the two of us can go out alone tomorrow, unless you think it's good to leave Martinez here with the Greene's alone."

Daryl groaned, "No, I'll talk to Merle, he'll probably be up Beth's ass more now than ever. Come on I think works done for the day let's go get our shirts and I'll help ya with some supper while everyone bitches at each other."

**-Nothin' at All-**

Daryl and Carol threw together a quick stew using some canned meat they had gotten off one of the trucks. Hershel had sent Glenn down to ask Martinez to join them and it made dinner an awkward affair and Daryl had never been happier in his whole life to have a meal done. He was helping Carol take in the dishes when Martinez came in, "Carol, I'd like to help if I can."

Carol smiled at him, "Sure, you want to dry while I wash?"

Martinez nodded and stood beside her, Daryl watching the easy way he talked to her while they worked. Daryl made sure he took the dried dishes from him and put them away. Carol chattered on, "So what do you think happened to the governor?"

Martinez shrugged, "I don't know. Once I saw my opening I got the fuck out of there and didn't look back honestly."

Carol nodded, letting the water out, "Well that's good. Thanks for your help."

Martinez nodded, "Hershel said I could sleep in the small bedroom off the living room if that was alright with you Daryl."

Martinez had his back to Carol and she nodded to Daryl slowly. Daryl nodded at Martinez, "Yeah sounds good, go get your stuff, but Beth is off limits."

Martinez smiled, "I know, Hershel already said that. I'll go get my stuff and be right back."

Once he was gone, Carol moved closer to Daryl, "He's lying."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah I think so too, but why the hell did ya say he could sleep in here with us."

Carol sighed, "Keep your enemies closer. Maybe if he thinks we trust him, he'll let his guard down. I think between you, me, and Merle we can catch him screwing up."

Daryl nodded, tilting her chin up so she had to look in his eyes, "Ya stay close to me or Merle ya hear."

Carol nodded smiling, "Of course, walk a girl out to the porch?"

Daryl sighed, "Nothin' at all."

**-Nothin' at All-**

Standing under the cover of the tree line, the governor watched as Daryl and Carol came out onto the porch. His binoculars were focused on the two of them as they sat next to each in the old rockers. Both talking and smiling at each other. Merle came out and the three were laughing, at ease with each other. The governor was almost drooling at the way the two Dixons were treating the woman.

He focused in on her, she was pretty. Not in that drop dead gorgeous way, not like Andrea. You had to really look at her, but it was there. She was something and strong if she could keep up with the Dixons. The governor had found his revenge against the Dixons and she was a pretty little thing. Now he just had to wait for Martinez to deliver. Oh revenge was sweet.

**-Nothin' at All-**

Daryl and Carol took off early the next morning, driving one of the semi cabs that they had taken off the other trailers. They rode in almost silence, as they made their way toward a small truck stop. Daryl scanned the area there were only a few walkers and as soon as they saw them, they began moving toward the cab. Daryl sighed, "Stay here."

Carol nodded, watching as he took down the few walkers quite quickly. He got back into the cab and smiled, walker muck all over him, "Alright, trucker woman which one?"

Carol grinned looking at a double trailer not too far from them, "That one."

Daryl looked at her, "Are you sure you'll be able to swing both trailers up the drive?"

Carol smiled, "Oh Dixon, have some faith!"

They found the keys and Carol almost squealed when the rig roared to life. It was a nice one with a double bed behind the seats, "Wow, this one is really nice! Can we keep it?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Woman, you're nuts! Let's head home."

Carol sighed, hopping down from the cab, "I want to check the back."

She went around the back of the truck and opened the back trailer, it was full of guns. She put her hand over her mouth as she and Daryl stared at boxes and boxes of guns and ammo. Daryl hopped up in the trailer and found an invoice, "Fuckin' hell woman, this was bound for Fort Benning! We hit the god damn mother load."

He hopped down and picked up Carol swinging her around. When he set her back down on her feet, they both were breathing hard, staring into each other's faces. Without even thinking Daryl kissed her, his lips brushing hers softly, his hands around her waist tightening as he pulled her closer. They heard a moan coming toward them and they broke apart.

Carol's heart was pounding in her chest as she shut the trailer back up. While Daryl went and took care of the walker, Carol made a bee line for the cab of the big rig and got it started. He got in and she started down the road, toward the farm. She looked at Daryl and smiled, he felt his heart skip a beat, damn did he love this woman. He held out his hand for her and her fingers intertwined with his and she blushed, "Thank you for today Daryl."

He looked forward, "It was nothin' at all woman."

**Ok, the feels, their first kiss! Do I get love for posting two in one day? Hugs!**


	5. The Hard Stuff

Chapter 5…The Hard Stuff

**Wow, just wow! Thanks you guys for taking such a love for this little story! I hope you like this chapter! I'm up early getting some writing done, then I'll be back to it later! But this will be my third update to stories today and it's only seven in the morning here! I'm a sick woman! But I feed your need for updates!**

**Also started a new blog on tumblr today called 4theloveofCARYL, please if you are on tumblr follow it! I started a contest where you can vote for your favorite CARYL story! So if you have a vote and don't vote for me, vote for someone else, go on there and VOTE! I want to get the other author's behind it. Us Caryl writers have been getting our asses kicked lately so this is a way to boost our spirits! So please find it and follow, 4theloveofCARYL!**

**I own nothing, but I like to play with other people's toys! I do own Sissy the cow…she's a cutie!**

**-Nothin' At All-**

Floating, Carol was floating as they headed home. She couldn't believe she got not only a kiss but he was holding her hand. When they got to the drive, she laughed at him as she moved the double trailer slowly into the long narrow driveway of the farm. Daryl just shook his head, "Not gonna doubt your drivin' woman, not ever the fuck again."

She just smiled at him, glad for how easy it was with him. He was lighter here at the farm, she had seen it. The prison had really taken a lot from all of them. She thought maybe it was because they were outside out much. Maybe it was because the wall was almost build and they hadn't seen many walkers and the few they had had been easily taken care of. She thought that he looked happy and she liked it.

Pulling up in front of the house, when Daryl opened the back of the truck, you could tell from look on Merle and Daryl's face it was like fourth of July. Glenn hugged Maggie, "Look honey it's redneck Christmas."

Merle huffed, "That's pretty funny short round!" Merle threw him a large box of ammo and the man caught it almost drooling himself over the new find.

Merle smirked at Daryl, "Little sis find this?"

Daryl beamed at the small woman who was standing there talking to Hershel and Maggie, "She sure as shit did. Woman's got instincts."

Merle looked at his brother, "Make a fine Dixon if ya asked me."

Daryl stared at his brother dumbfounded as Merle hopped down off the truck. Daryl felt his lip twitch up, yeah she sure as hell would.

After they got the trailers parked and the guns and ammo half unloaded to the basement. They all sat around having a light lunch. Martinez cleared his throat, "I was wondering if I could start building a little barn for Sissy out by the chicken coop. I know the barn won't be ready for any animals for awhile, so I thought I could help out and I know how much Beth loves Sissy."

Hershel nodded, "Sounds good. Daryl what do you think about making a run this afternoon to that lumber yard not far from here, just to get some supplies."

Daryl nodded, looking at Carol, "What'd ya say? Might snag us a truck already loaded?"

Carol grinned loving that he wanted her to go with him, "Sure, sounds good."

Martinez nodded, "I'll go too. Since it was my idea."

Daryl nodded, looking at Merle who visually took a deep breath; Daryl could see that having Martinez so close to Beth was killing his brother. "Alright well we leave after we eat then."

**-Nothin' At All-**

When they got to the lumber yard, the three of them stared out the wind shield at the small herd of walkers. Carol sighed, "How did they get in there?"

Martinez pointed over toward a torn down fence, "Looks like they probably just crawled they way in, knocking down the damn fence."

Daryl groaned, "This could be all for nothin'."

Carol eyed the parking lot of the lumber yard, there were a few walkers, but not too many, the majority of walkers were in the yard itself. But sitting in the parking lot was a semi filled with lumber. She knew Daryl would NEVER let her go but she had to do something make this trip worth it for them. So she did the only thing she could, she took a deep breath and opened the door making a run for it. She heard Martinez and especially Daryl screaming after her, but she kept her head down and moved.

She dodged a few of the walkers, one she took down with her knife. She heard an arrow whistle behind her but she didn't stop to look, she was focused on the semi in front of her. She got there and went to open the door one of the walkers tearing her shirt as she kicked at him. She finally pulled herself from him, her shirt going with him. Now clad only in her bra, she slammed the door shut and saw the small herd in the lumber yard was making their way slowly toward her. She found the keys and said a prayer as she brought the truck to life. She pulled out turning onto the highway, knowing that once they got back to the farm, one very pissed off handsome redneck was gonna rip her a new one.

Martinez sat in the back seat quiet, as they followed behind the semi full of lumber. He could tell that Daryl was pissed as hell, "She's fine. She's safe."

Daryl just huffed; he wasn't going to talk about his and Carol's relationship with the man. But Daryl knew one thing, little miss Carol and him were gonna have a long damn talk about what she could and couldn't do on a run with him! And taking off into a herd wasn't one of the coulds!

**-Nothin' at All-**

Carol pulled the semi up to where the old barn use to stand. She took a deep breath, the last quarter of a mile she was running low on fuel and she was scared shitless what Daryl would say to her when they finally stopped. She looked down and finally noticed that she didn't have a shirt on anymore. She let out a little sob of relief, but also now how the hell did she get inside like this. She didn't want anyone to see her scars, sure Daryl had seen some of them, but not all of them and now they were out in the daylight on display. She was just going to look around for something to wear when the door yanked open; Daryl was standing on the step. He got ready to yell at her, when he saw she had tears in her eyes, her hands and arms trying to cover her naked body, "It tore my shirt off."

Daryl sighed, stepping down he took off his vest and handed it to her. She quickly put it on and set down from the cab. As soon as her feet hit the ground, he pushed her against the cab, his hips pinning hers, his hand brushed across her cheek and he kissed her. Not the chaste little kiss that they had shared that morning. No this was an Earth moving, toe curling, full on tongue kiss.

Carol gripped the front of his shirt as his tongue tasted and caressed every part of her mouth. Daryl pulled away and looked at her, panting a little, "Don't EVER, EVER fuckin' scare me like that again." He eyed the vest where it fell open a little, his fingers ghosting down to touch the exposed skin, "Don't fuckin' hide your body from me. You're beautiful and ya fuckin' know it or ya best be learnin' it."

He pressed into her again, his hands going under the vest, to run across her bare skin. Carol moaned loudly and then they heard clapping and a wolf whistle. They looked up to see Glenn and Merle standing there all smug. Merle chuckled, "Damn baby brother, ya strip her naked?"

Daryl whispered to Carol, "Go on and get a shirt on woman, we got work to do."

Carol smiled at him, walking toward the house.

Once he knew she was out of sight, he punched Merle really hard in the arm, "FUCKIN' ASSHOLE."

Merle rubbed his arm, "Damn not my fault ya two were almost fuckin' for all the world to see."

Glenn laughed, "That's how babies are made Dixon, let me tell you!"

Daryl groaned, "Alright come on we got shit to unload here."

Daryl looked toward the house where his woman had disappeared too, yeah she was his woman and he would be damned if anyone or anything would take her from him.

**-Nothin' at All-**

That night every muscle in Daryl's body ached. He forgot how hard working on a farm could be and he guessed he wasn't getting any younger. He had already showered and was laying out on his bedroll in front of the couch. Carol came in holding a bottle of witch hazel, "I thought you might need this."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, "For what?"

Carol blushed, "If you want, I could rub it into her neck and shoulders it might help with the soreness in the morning."

Daryl blushed this time, "Oh, well….ok….I guess…..if ya want to…..and all."

Carol nodded sitting down on the couch, he sat up turning his back to her and pulling off his shirt, she had seen his scars so it didn't bother him. He hissed when the cool liquid hit his sore muscles. Then those soft hands of hers started their magic, she started with his neck. Working down slow she made sure to get every inch of his neck, then worked down his shoulders, even rubbing down his arms.

Carol knew as soon as she touched his arms, she was in trouble. She loved those arms, she worshipped those arms and here she was fucking molesting me under the 'let me rub that for you' clause. She knew she was going to hell. But then she let out a yelp as he pulled her wrist, pulling her down into his lap. He smirked and blushed at her, "Thought ya might need a break."

Carol nodded, their lips hardly an inch away from the others. Carol closed the last little distance and kissed him this time. His mouth tasted of mint and a faint taste of cigarettes. She sighed, resting her hands on the hard planes of his chest as his hand came up to her neck, pushing her closer.

Carol ran her hand up to his neck, just loving the feel of so much power under her hands. He smirked against her lips. Carol pulled back, smiling at him, "What?" Her hand lazily playing with his now longish hair.

Daryl smirked, "I don't know why we didn't do this a long ass time ago."

Carol smiled laying her head on his shoulder, "I don't know."

Daryl sighed, "Come on early morning tomorrow. I need some sleep if I have to chase your ass through walkers again."

Carol huffed, "I said I wouldn't do that again." She went to stand up to get up on the couch, but he pulled her down with him, his arm going over her waist.

Daryl kissed the side of her neck, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it hard, "Yup, it's perfect. Good night Daryl and thank you."

Daryl smirked, "It was nothin' at all woman. Night."

**Ok, that's to hold you all off. I'll probably update again later. Now I'm off for a nap, I've been since four this morning and momma needs a little sleepy**** Hugs, Kaye**


	6. Come The Rain

Chapter 6….Come the Rain

**Well now…it's been a really busy day here at the castle. The princesses are all home getting ready for bed and the King has had a bug up his backside tonight, so that frees the Queen of Smut to write this little chapter for you. Because why? Because I think that there is nothing more romantic then the rain.**

**I know you are probably wondering what is going on with Martinez, but I assure you all will be told in due time. The governor is still out there being the creepy creeper he is and our little makeshift family is getting things done at the farm. So sit back, drink your favorite drink (your author loves sweet tea), get your fan ready, and locate your smokes if you got them, because this one is going to be good.**

**I own nothing, but if I did, they fuck like bunnies and repopulate the Earth in no time flat.**

**-Nothin' at All-**

Carol stood back and looked at the wall that they had created. It wasn't the prettiest thing ever, but Glenn and Hershel were threatening to paint it which made everyone else moan, but it worked. It took three weeks to get the wall done and Sissy the cows little one stall barn was done too. Carol loved the mornings when she got up behind Daryl and Merle, because she would head outside and milk the cow and gather eggs. They even had their first batch of little chicks and Carol loved feeding them in the morning.

But before she made her way to the chicken coop, she climbed the ladder up to the little makeshift wall and she would sit there and stare out toward Sophia's grave. Just thinking about her lost little angel. She wondered if she would be proud of her for how far she came.

This morning something was off, because as she sat there, Martinez came walking from the woods. Carol hurried down the ladder and made her way into the chicken coop, hoping he hadn't seen her, she watched as he walked toward the house, she would be sure to tell Daryl and Merle that Martinez had been out without anyone knowing.

**-Nothin' at All-**

The governor was flying high from his meeting with Martinez. The man was nothing if not loyal, but the governor was worried that his increasing feelings for the youngest Greene girl would get him in trouble. He know knew the layout of how things worked. He also knew that they had several weapons and had stocked the house for the winter, not it really came down to when to strike. If he waited too long he would have to wait out the winter. The fall was bearing down on them, not to mention he had reports from his spies that the sheriff had been spotted near Virginia City.

He raised the binoculars to his eyes and caught sight of her, he had learned from Martinez her name was Carol. He couldn't help thinking about her, she had a grace and elegance that many of today's women didn't have. Not to mention she looked like she had a lot of fire and spirit to her. He sighed looking watching as she crawled out of sight. Yes, he had a lot of decisions to make, one being if he would just take her or kill them all.

**-Nothin' at All-**

As soon as breakfast was done, Carol pulled Merle and Daryl into Hershel's study, "I saw him coming out of the woods this morning."

Merle looked at her, "Martinez?"

Carol nodded, "I was outside sitting on the wall…."

Daryl groaned, "I told ya not to go anywhere without one of us. Damn it Carol."

Carol huffed, "Will you yell at me later and listen! I was sitting on the wall watching the sun rise and he just came walking out of the woods like it was nothing."

Merle sighed, "Did he see ya?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I hid in the chicken coop until he got inside."

Daryl pointed at her, "I want ya ta stay the fuck away from him. Ya understand me?"

Carol nodded, "I will but what about Beth? She is really cozying up him." She shot Merle a sympathy look, he rolled his eyes. Both Daryl and Carol could see what a toll this was having on him even if he won't say so.

Daryl sighed, "I'll talk to Hershel, but Merle ya best stick to Beth, even if she don't want ya too. We all need to keep a close eye on this prick. I don't trust him."

After making sure he pulled aside both Glenn and Hershel, Daryl felt better. They were all watching him now. It made him sick to think that Carol had been outside alone. If the governor was behind Martinez being with them at the farm, who's to say he wasn't watching them. He could've had someone shoot her and that would be it, she'd be gone. He watched her from a distance as she helped Beth clean the chicken coop.

He'd always been on his own, only having to worry about Merle, but now he had a whole group of people counting on him to make the right choice. He could understand now why Rick wanted to leave the prison and get away from all that. The most terrifying thing for Daryl was the possibility that one of his choices would lead to him losing Carol and that was something he just couldn't let happen.

**-Nothin' at All-**

Beth groaned as she walked down toward the water pump. Merle had been shadowing her all damn day and she was ready to spit she was so mad. He ran hot and cold with her, sometimes she thought he wanted something more from her than just friendship or whatever the hell they were and other days she thought he wouldn't care if a herd of walkers drug her away.

She spun around on her heels, "WHAT?"

Merle froze, "What? What?"

Beth growled, "Why are you following me today?"

Merle smirked, eyeing the hem of her jean shorts, "Well sugar to be honest if ya wasn't wearin' somethin' so damn short I probably wouldn't be." He closed the distance between them and ran his hand down her arm, making her shiver and a heat pool in-between her legs, "But ya just look so god damn good today I couldn't help myself. Why ya don't like old Merle followin' ya around?"

Beth could hardly breathe, what was it with this man. She should hate him, want to push him away, tell him to go to hell, but what she really wanted to do was lean into his big broad chest and kiss him. She shook her head, "You're crude." She turned walking back toward the water pump.

Merle laughed, following her to the pump, "Oh darlin' ya got no idea just how crude I can be. Hell ya would probably like it." He walked around her and slapped her ass making her jump. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, whispering in her ear, "Ya got to understand what I'm sayin' Martinez is up to somethin', Carol saw him comin' out of the woods this mornin'. Don't go off alone with him, but don't let on like ya know somethin' is up. Ya hear me?" Beth nodded, her chest heaving as he placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck, "Ya like that don't ya? Ya like when I touch ya."

Beth moaned, as he tightened his arm around her waist. She could feel his erection digging into the back of her; she wondered what it looked like, how hard it really was. It felt like stone against her ass and she couldn't stop herself from wiggling against him. Merle hissed, running his tongue up the side of her neck, "In time my sweet angel, in time. For now I got ta keep ya safe. Ya save that for me sugar and old Merle won't do ya wrong."

They both looked toward the house when they heard Maggie yell out for her. Merle let her go, putting one last kiss on her neck, "Don't forget what I said about him. Now come on, they'll be worryin' about ya."

He helped her carry the water back; Beth kept stealing glances at him. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It made her scared to think that she almost threw something away with Merle. She hoped he never found out that Martinez had kissed her the night before. If the way Daryl was with Carol was any indication, Dixon men did NOT like their women being kissed by someone else. The whole thing made her heart beat out of control. Beth Greene kind of liked it. Two hot men wanting her, yeah she liked it.

**-Nothin' At All-**

Carol and Daryl were just finishing up gathering some wood from the wood pile outside of the wall when the heavens opened up and poured. Daryl grabbed her hand, "Come on, we'll never make it inside." The thunder and lightning lit up the sky as he held onto her hand pulling her toward the barn that they had all been working to get back into shape. Carol laughed when they got inside and he closed the door behind him. "We're soaked. I think clear to my bones!"

Daryl looked at her and his breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions and her face was flush from running. But her eyes, she looked so damn happy. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he shifted awkward on his feet. Sure they had kissed, hell they even slept together on the floor next to Merle snoring like a freaking train, but they hadn't gotten any further. There wasn't a lot of privacy in the farm house. He cleared his throat, "Come on we'll head up to the hay loft and watch the storm. Shouldn't take that long."

Carol nodded, he let her go up first which was a mistake, he watched her heart shape ass as it made it's way up the ladder. Damn she was fucking trying to kill him today. Once at the top, he opened up the hay loft door and sat down on the edge helping her to sit next to him. Carol sighed, "I love the rain."

Daryl glanced at her as she stared out over the farm, "Why? Most people hate it."

Carol looked at him and smiled that smile that she saved just for him, "Rain makes everything new. It helps everything grow. And it's romantic." She blushed when she said the last part.

Daryl took a deep breath, moving a little closer to her, "Well it is pretty romantic….."

Carol nodded, "Yup it is." Their fingers touched and they just stared at each other, neither making a move, afraid they would scare the other one. Daryl finally leaned in a little and brushed his lips against hers.

Carol let out a little staggered breath and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he smirked at her, brushing aside her now growing hair, "Better move back some or it might be hard to explain why I fell out of the barn to Hershel."

Carol blushed nodded, he stood up first and held his hand out to her, once he pulled her to her feet, their lips were back together. Their tongues waging war against the others, it was perfection, coming home as they tasted each other deeply. It was not enough and too much at the same time.

Daryl eased her into the hay and pulled away to shrug off his vest and crossbow. She looked beautiful like a little country nymph laying there in the hay. He settled back on top of her, going slow as he kissed down her neck, sucking gently at the sweet spot on her collarbone. His hand went to her breast, this was new territory for them, but he couldn't help himself. As soon as he cupped her, he felt her nipple pebble beneath her shirt. The wind outside picked up and the rain grew more intense as the storm got worse.

Daryl sat back on his heels and pulled off his shirt, coming down on her again, brushing his knuckles down her cheek, "Ya know I'd never hurt ya."

Carol swallowed hard, "I know, but I'm not experienced. I know you had women at the prison and I …"

Daryl looked at her in shock, "What? I had what? I kissed two of them and I couldn't even get pass that. Shit Carol, don't ya know I wanted ya then? I just couldn't do it. I thought ya needed another man, a better man. But now….when ya said ya was comin' with the Greenes I came because I couldn't be without ya. Don't ya see that?"

Carol stared up at him, he had just made her every wish come true. How could he being declaring himself to her? Her eyes filled up with tears, "Please don't say those things unless you mean them."

Daryl cupped her face with his hands, "Woman, when have I said shit that I didn't mean. Ya better be damn sure this is what ya want because once this happens, this here with us, I'm gonna be the last man that ever touches ya again."

He crushed his lips to hers, their hands intertwining their only light was given by the lightening as they exploded each other, declaring their love with their words, minds, and bodies. Carol pushed on his chest and Daryl felt fear rip through him for a minute, until he watched her look into his eyes. She pulled the shirt from her body and reached around her back to unclasp her bra. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes, Ed had damaged not just her body but her soul. He could help fix that, he had too.

Once her bra was thrown to the side, she covered her breasts with her hands. Daryl kissed each hand softly, gently moving them till she was there laid exposed for him. His woman, his Carol, the only woman he had ever loved and ever would. He gently ran his fingers along the swell of her breasts, enjoying the soft skin under his rough hands. He leaned down wrapping his mouth around her nipple and he knew he was gone. Any self control, any doubt was gone, she tasted like honey and she flooded his mind.

Carol arched her back, never knowing that a man could be this gentle, this sweet. His hands, his lips, his mouth all doing things to her that no one had ever done before. Daryl kissed her hard, standing up he toed off his boots and unzipped his pants, taking them off he stood before her, the lightening flashing giving him the look of a god. His cock was swollen and throbbing and Carol was worried that he might not fit inside her; he was everything she had ever dreamed he'd be.

Daryl knelt down unzipping her pants, not letting his eyes leave her, he pulled them down placing soft kisses on her stomach. He pulled her panties too and when he exposed her sex, he had to fight himself from burying his head right there, but this wasn't about lust, this time, the first time was about making love. Making love was something that neither one of them had ever done before. So it had to be right, it had to be special.

He continued to pull her pants down, kissing a hot trail down her thighs. When the pants were thrown to the side, he rest in-between her legs, his lips finding hers again, "You're so beautiful."

Carol ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest, her voice a whisper, "So are you. Perfect."

Daryl kissed her as he eased into her hot throbbing core, loving the way he filled her. Nothing in his life would ever compare to this moment. Carol ran her hands over his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, panting as he began to move in and out of her, the storm their background music as they moaned and cried out for each other. Daryl snaked his hand down to find her sensitive nub and he watched as her eyes went wide, "Oh God Daryl! Yes, please more! Please….I love you."

Daryl growled, he could feel her pulsing around him and he knew she was close, "I love you too woman, I love you too." His pace picked up his hips slapping into hers. He felt her clench around him clinging to him in a way that only lovers cling to one another and he came hard inside her, filling her with his seed. They both screamed out as the storm crashed around them.

As they both came back to Earth from their peak, Daryl smiled down at her, kissing her softly, "Ya know what?"

Carol smiled at him, playing with his hair, loving the feel of his now softening cock slipping from her, "What baby?"

Daryl smirked, "I like the rain too."

**Ok, wow, that was intense. I hope I made it a smutty, beautiful moment. I wanted it to be like that; like that moment sealed their love for one another. I hope you liked it. Let me know! Kaye**


	7. My Woman

Chapter 7….My Woman

**Well I was very happy to see you guys enjoyed the last chapter so much! It gives me warm fuzzy when you like my work. I loved their love making scene in the last chapter, I think it was one of my best, because it focused on them.**

**Now, Athlete Girl might have something for us tonight, but I thought this little fluffy chapter would hold you over until then. Once Athlete Girl posts shit is going to hit the fan! **

**I own nothing, but my hate of negative reviews and Caryl haters! Be kind leave nice reviews.**

**-Nothin at All-**

Merle would have laughed if it wasn't so damn cute. They had worried all damn night about Daryl and Carol. Glenn had seen the two of them running into the barn when the storm hit the night before, so he knew they were safe, but he hated not being around Daryl, just in case shit went down. So at first light he and Glenn made their way into the barn and up to the hayloft and now they stood over the slumbering pair. An old saddle blanket was thrown over them, Carol was lying on Daryl's chest and his brother had his arm wrapped around her protectively. Who would've thought his brother and the mouse would be rolling in the hay, but it was about damn time.

Merle looked at Glenn who was stunned into silence for once; he kicked Daryl's foot with his boot. He was proud when his brother's hand went right to his knife, while his arm tightened around Carol. Daryl glared up at him, "Fuck, what the fuck Merle?"

Merle laughed, "Sorry little brother, we were worried about ya is all. Damn mouse ya got a great set of …."

Daryl threw his knife in-between Merle's feet, Merle growled at him, "Breakfast is done and I was only fuckin' with 'er."

Carol chuckled on Daryl's chest, her eyes still closed, "I know it's fine Daryl. He's just never seen real ones before."

Daryl glared at Glenn who was already on his way down the ladder; Merle flipped him off before following Glenn. Daryl did it back and then snuggled back down next to Carol.

She looked at him her face flush with sleep and her eyes half open, "Hi."

Daryl grinned leaning in to brush his lips to hers, "Hi yourself."

He kissed her slow and lazy, it wasn't rushed or passionate, it was that deep kind of kiss you get when you know someone so well, they complete you. Carol smirked as she moved to straddle him, the old horse blanket falling and she was completely on display for him. He sat up kissing her as she slid down his length. Each of them moving in time with the other, when they came they were panting screaming each other's names. Daryl was placing small kisses down her neck, when they heard Merle laugh, "Shit that was better than Skinamax."

Daryl growled, "GOD DAMN MERLE I'M GONNA CUT YOUR NUTS OFF!"

Merle whistled, "Shit bro, I'm just glad ya are getting' some."

Carol screamed down to him, "MERLE YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE OR I'LL TELL BETH YOU'RE THE ONE TAKING HER PANTIES!"

It got real quiet and then they heard Merle kick something, "Mother fuckers don't have no sense of humor."

Once they knew for sure he was gone, Daryl laughed, pulling her closer as his cock fell from her, "He's takin' her panties?"

Carol laughed, "Beth mentioned that her underwear seem to be going missing. I put two and two together and figured it was Merle."

Daryl groaned, "Alright woman, let's get some breakfast."

**-Nothin' at All-**

As they walked toward the house Carol hugged her sweater to her, she didn't want to crowd him, or push him. She knew how private Daryl was and they had already been outed by Merle and Glenn. As they got closer to the wall, HE reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled, he smirked back at her. When he looked at her like that her heart caught in her throat, he really did love her.

They walked into the house like that, hand in hand; the table was already set for breakfast. Carol went to let go of his hand to go help and he looked around pulling her into him, "Forgettin' somethin'?"

Carol smirked, putting a soft kiss on his lips, Daryl nodded his head and let her go just as Hershel came into the room, the man beaming at the show of affection, "Daryl, Carol, barn ok last night?"

Daryl and Carol both blushed, Carol mumbling, "It was fine, thank you."

Merle walked in with a biscuit in his hand, "It was more than alright…." Carol hit him in the stomach as she passed him and he glared at her. Daryl chuckled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

After breakfast everyone broke out into different groups. Martinez was going to help Glenn with some roof shingles that needed fix, while Merle and Daryl were taking Beth and Carol to the apple orchard to pick some fruit.

Merle stayed close to Beth as she worked, humming to herself, while Daryl kept an eye on Carol. He chuckled when he would catch her staring at him, she would blush and look away, the woman was too damn cute. Shit he was getting soft.

Carol filled up her basket and came over to stand with Daryl, bumping his hips with hers, "Hey."

He smirked at her, loving the smell of her body spray, he had never felt this way about a woman, "Want to go for a way with me?"

Carol smirked, her eyes heavy with lust, "Sure."

Daryl nodded to Merle, "YA GOT HER? CAROL AND ME GONNA TAKE A WALK."

Merle huffed from the other side of the orchard, "WHY DON'T YA SAY IT, YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK!"

Daryl sighed, "YUP, I'M GOIN' TO FUCK MY WOMAN! THAT ALRIGHT?"

Carol blushed hard, slapping him on the chest, "Daryl!"

Daryl chuckled, "Leave the basket we ain't goin' far." She let him drag her into the trees, they walked for a few minutes and then he turned around pushing her against a tree, "Ain't gonna be fancy, but I can't wait."

Carol nodded, her hands already going to his pants, unzipping them, as he pushed down her pants. She toed off her boots and wrapped her legs around him, his crossbow still on his back. He grunted as they came together, "Ya gotta keep watch over my shoulder, we don't want ta get ate cuz we were busy."

Carol moaned, "Yes….ok baby, I'll watch…just take me."

Daryl thrust into her, "YES, I'm gonna make ya cum hard woman. Want to hear ya scream my fuckin' name."

Carol moaned, as he rammed into her, this time wasn't about love making this was just need. Daryl's arms were straining as he held onto her ass pushing into her deeper each time. Daryl growled, "Yeah keepin' watch woman?"

Carol moaned, "FUCK YEAH…MORE…..MORE! DARYL!" She came hard around him and he tensed coming right after her.

Carol looked up as Daryl was coming down a walker heading for them. She grabbed the crossbow off his back, luckily it was loaded and she shot it in the arm, pinning it to a nearby tree. Daryl dropped her and turned around taking his knife he slammed it into the walker's eye. He turned around scanning the area, "Do you see anymore?"

Carol shook her head, "NO, but maybe you should put that away." She giggled a little as she pulled her pants on. Daryl looked down at his cock which was flopping around in the open. He blushed pushing himself back into his pants.

Carol walked over placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Sorry I was too loud."

Daryl sighed, pissed at himself, "Nah, it was my fault, need to get my dick under control. Just can't fuckin' stop thinkin' about ya. Bein' with ya." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "Love ya."

Carol smiled, "Love you too." She turned around and picked up her sweater and handed him his crossbow.

Daryl stared at it for a minute, "Shit bein' in ya like that when ya took the bow and shot that fucker was the hottest god damn thing ever."

Carol giggled, snuggling into his chest, "Down boy."

Daryl growled in her ear as they walked back toward the orchard. Carol smiled at him; she really was in love, "Thank you Daryl baby."

Daryl kissed her forehead, "Nothin' at All woman, nothin' at All." When he said it her eyes welled up with tears, she finally figured out he was telling her in his own way he loved her.

**-Nothin' at All-**

The governor stood off in the bushes watching as Carol and Daryl made love against the tree. He watched the way her breasts went up and down; damn she had some great breasts under all those clothes. He felt himself getting hard just watching. She had spirit, when he had his man release the walker and send it in their direction; she acted fast taking the crossbow off his back and shooting the thing. He liked fire, oh yes he did. She kind of reminded him of his late wife.

The governor watched as they walked back toward the other Dixon and the little blond that Martinez felt a liking too. Soon so soon, he would be with her soon. He noticed a piece of fabric by the base of the tree where they had made love. He quietly moved toward the tree and picked it up, it was her panties, still wet, he took a deep sniff of them grinning as he put them in his pocket, time to wait was over. He would take them soon.

**I hope you liked….the governor is a twisted guy! We are heading toward the show down which will break your heart and I will hide under my rock. But first Athlete Girl will be giving you a good dose of METH! With a hint of Martinez! Nice reviews feed my soul, Kaye**


	8. Pride

**Chapter 8…Pride**

**Sorry for lack of smut – this is a story connector **

**Pride**

_What the hell is she lookin' for?_ Merle thought. He had been working on generators and sweat was running into his eyes. They had been at the farm two days and Beth had spent a lot of time in the barn. She had uncovered the ATV and dusted it off and Daryl had gotten it running. She was on it now in that field behind the barn but she wasn't joyriding. She was canvassing.

He watched her drive systematically back and forth. Maggie had come out and was watching her from the porch with a look of concern on her face and her hands on her growing stomach. She seemed to know what Beth was seeking. Merle sighed and continued to work trying not to think about Beth. Everything about him wanting her was wrong. He knew she was in her late teens but when he looked at those huge blue eyes and that soft round ass he felt like a child molester. And when she smiled at him his heart always gave a little tug, a foreign feeling for Merle Dixon.

He heard the whine of the brakes and looked up to see Maggie start to run. "Beth!" she called. He looked around to see that Beth was standing on the foot pegs looking at the ground then she cut the engine and dove off of the ATV. He didn't like the idea of her being in that tall grass on her own so he jogged behind Maggie. He slowed as he approached them. Beth was on the ground on her hands and knees rocking and crying. Maggie reached her and looked at the ground then knelt down to put her arms around Beth. There were bones scattered but they were too big to be human.

"She didn't get away!" cried Beth. Maggie sobbed when she saw the bones. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry honey," soothed Maggie hugging her tight. Beth reached towards the horse's skull. It still had a leather halter on it and the tarnished silver nameplate read 'Miz Fancy Pants, Beth Greene'. Maggie held her back and Beth's body was wracked with sobs.

Beth let out a loud growl of rage mixed with heartfelt sobs. "She stood for them. I KNOW she stood for them. She was a good girl and she stood for them and they took her down and they bit her!" She screamed loudly through her teeth and crumpled with her arms extended towards the skull, her face buried in the grass. She screamed again and again and again tearing at the grass and Maggie looked up to see Merle standing there.

She shook her head at him. There was nothing he could do to help the situation. He nodded and walked back to his generator. Later when Maggie drove Beth back to the farmhouse halter in hand he grabbed a shovel and walked out to the field.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

When Beth finished her chores each day she could be found in the barn feverishly sweeping and cleaning. When she had one wall organized and tools hung neatly she put up a framed picture of her and Flashy all dressed up winning a ribbon at a local horse show. Next to that she hung another picture of her in cutoff shorts and bare feet sitting on Flashy using only a halter and lead rope. Beth was bent over with her chest lying on the top of Flashy's neck and her arms around it. Her hair cascaded down and mixed with Flashy's mane. Beth was looking at the camera and beaming. Below the two pictures she carefully hung Flashy's halter, now polished and gleaming.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

Beth couldn't understand Merle Dixon. When she first met him at the prison she hated him. The way he leered at all the women and fought with everyone. And he was so crude. After he stood with them against the governor she worked hard as a Christian to accept him because he was Daryl's brother and as long as Daryl was with them they'd have Merle. She tried to ignore his crude comments though she had to admit that it made her laugh when he made lewd jokes at Daryl's expense.

In the weeks before they left the prison she had caught him staring at her several times. Instead of his usual wolfish expression he was quietly appraising her. She smiled it him, not know how else to react. It didn't escape her that he was handsome and really sexy and when he wasn't looking she allowed herself to admire his broad chest and powerful arms. And his butt….she did wonder what it would feel like under her hands. She had cleaned his wounds once and tried not to blush as the heat rolled off of his bare chest. He hadn't taken his eyes from hers and she hadn't been able to meet his. She didn't want it to end and she couldn't wait to get out of there.

When he said he was coming to the farm she looked up in surprise and found that his eyes were trained on her. She noticed that Daryl's were trained on Carol. She looked back at Merle questioningly. She couldn't read his expression but his usual mask of cynicism was gone from his face. A sear of pain went through her heart. He wanted to go to the farm for her and Daryl but he was so hateful to her, always teasing her and making her blush. Sometimes he even brushing up against her and started fires in her that she didn't know how to quench.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

It seemed like wherever she sat at the table Merle sat next to her. He shoveled food into his mouth with his left hand like someone was going to take it from him. _Come to think of it Daryl does the same so I can't fault him for that,_ she thought. _I don't think they had a mom to teach them manners. _

Merle always leaned against her to reach instead of asking for her to pass - like an annoying older brother. And rubbing against her in the kitchen!_ It was improper!_ _I NEVER! Hmph. Never. Never felt anything like it….but he didn't even ask first! _

But after all of that Maggie takes her to the field to show her the grave he'd dug for Flashy's bones.

She didn't understand Merle Dixon.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

The sweat dripped off of her nose as she held the board for Caesar to nail. She'd be really happy when the chickens were close and she could safely bring them into the house when they were threatened. She put the next plank up and straddled it, bracing it against her inner thighs so he could nail it. She was concentrating on the board and not on Caesar who was staring straight down her top. Hershel cleared his throat at him and she looked up in time for Caesar to smack his thumb with the hammer.

"Oh," she cried. "Are you OK?" Caesar had retracted his hand and was holding it close to his body trying not to swear. "I'm OK," he said in a tense voice. "No, let me see," she insisted. She pulled his arm and looked at the bloody thumb. "Let me get some ice," she said. "We have some now that the refrigerator is working." Beth stood up and wiped her hands on her pants, walking quickly to the house. She got a plastic bag with a couple ice cubes in it and a bandage and returned, kneeling next to Caesar to put the ice on his thumb.

"You didn't have to do this," he said. She looked at him and he drowned in the large violet eyes. _God she's beautiful_. She looked at him and he saw only trust and concern in her eyes. "You're hurt," she said. "We take care of each other here. And now you're one of us." When the ice melted she carefully blotted his thumb and had Hershel look at it. "Well, you'll lose the nail but if you can bend it you're fine," Hershel proclaimed. Beth blew on it and put the bandage on securely.

Caesar swallowed and smiled. He said smoothly, "Didn't think there were pretty nurses way out here in the country." Beth looked at him and took in his chocolate brown eyes and youthful good looks and blushed. She didn't see Merle glaring at her from across the yard and Daryl pushing him backwards and away.

They resumed work on the coop and she saw something flash in the woods. She wiped her head wearily thinking it was another walker to kill. Then she looked again. _Sissy!_ She rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things. She was going to ask Hershel but he had gone. "Caesar?" she asked. "Do you see a cow?" Caesar looked at her and followed her eyes. "Holy shit," he said, then recovering he said, "I'm sorry Miss Beth, I didn't mean to curse in front of a lady."

She looked at him and said, "Help me," and she was off before there could be a debate. When he led the cow back with her on top of it he met 245 pounds of furious Merle Dixon but he didn't care. Caesar had found a reason to stay at this farm and her name was Beth.

Caesar found her in the barn the next evening brushing the cow and singing and he surprised her by joining in. He had a beautiful tenor and when they sang together her eyes sparkled and she jumped up and down in excitement. He grabbed her hands and drew her to him. "I think I finally know what I've been looking for," he said, tilting his head. Her eyes widened and he softly and slowly kissed Beth Greene, dipping his tongue in for a hot little taste. She had blushed and stammered and said good night and as he watched her walk out of the barn he vowed he'd tell Philip to shove it up his ass.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

She thought about Caesar's kiss. He was closer to her in height and more solid and more beautiful than Merle. He was definitely smoother in his approach, kind of like Tyreese. And he wanted her. And Merle wanted her. Beth knew she was pretty, prettier than the average girl and with her voice she was a good catch. She had loved Jimmy as a friend but had known she would be bored with him. She grieved him terribly but she always knew it wouldn't work.

She saw how men had looked at her since she was 12 and she knew she had power. When the world collapsed that power went away. Now she was back home in her room with all her adolescent posters and knickknacks. She began to feel the sparks of the teenager still inside her, remembrances of late nights and bonfires and ice cream and flirting, dances and betrayals and drama amongst her and her friends.

She sat in her room and thought about the two men. Now that Caesar was here she had a comparator. Merle was tougher, no doubt, and damaged and crude. Like it or not, you always knew where you and everyone else stood with Merle. The only person he ever showed love to was Daryl, though he liked Carol well enough.

Beth thought about them for a moment. She had seen the sparks between Daryl and Carol lately and she yearned for the same_. I am a lot younger and prettier_, she thought a little smugly. _I should be as happy as Carol was today after Daryl kissed her against that truck. And Merle's never kissed me on the lips…..he's just been….dominant._ Yes dominant would be the word that she correlated with animal behavior she'd seen on the farm. Then again he was a known quantity whereas she didn't know Caesar well.

The thoughts swirled in her brain. Caesar was smooth. He always had the right thing to say and unlike Merle he was quiet. He definitely knew his way around large animals the way he dealt with Sissy and worked in the barn. He had a beautiful voice. He had impeccable manners, always seating her at the table and opening doors for her. But she didn't know him.

Even she didn't understand her behavior the next day. She found her shortest tightest shorts and put on an undersized tank top with no bra. She made sure to put on her best cowboy boots from her closet and wore her hair down. She found makeup in her vanity and put on a thick coat. She cleaned the chicken coop with Caesar, bending down as much as she could in front of him and watching his expression from the corner of her eye. He was always a gentlemen to her face but he rubbed his crotch when he looked at her ass and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, exhaling through his mouth for control. _I have power in this world_, she thought.

She gave Merle the same treatment at the wall and watched his eyes drop to the top of her exposed breasts. She knew that he would give his other hand to see them in their entirety. She smiled at him sweetly and turned around, bending over to paint the plywood and smugly watch him stand abruptly and walk into the woods. She knew he was relieving the tension she caused and for the first time since the world ended she had control over something_. Men are easy_ she thought. She began to realize that her innocence was a commodity.

For days Beth played the two, reveling in the jealousy they showed when she switched sides. She sang to one then pressed against another one day, then switched the next day. It was intoxicating. She didn't notice the disapproval in Hershel and Maggie's faces at her outfits. When Hershel said something she shrugged and said, "I outgrew all my clothes. I need bigger ones Daddy."

Then Merle cornered her at the water pump to warn her about Caesar and when his lips trailed down her neck she lost all independent thought. Beth had played with boys in the old world but she had never been with a man and the way he handled her was electric. She wondered if Caesar would be the same. Merle gave her dangerous information about Caesar. The eternal optimist in her didn't want to believe it.

She found out the next morning as she and Caesar got into a wood shavings fight while they prepped stalls for Sissy and other large animals they might find. The shavings fell down like snow and he grabbed her and gave her a man's kiss, and she welcomed it, laughing. He pressed against her, demonstrating a man's needs. She melted into it and he stroked her ass. His hands went to her breasts and she gasped, unaccustomed to such close contact. She backed away and he pulled her closer, growling and saying things to her that felt denigrating. She frowned and pushed against his chest. He mistook her movement for excitement and pushed her against the wall ramming his hard cock between her thighs.

Beth panicked and flailed against him. He broke away and took in the situation, realizing his error. "Oh God, I'm sorry," he said too late, taking in the tears rolling down her cheeks. She rubbed her bruised lips and stifled her tears. "I have to go," she said, walking rapidly out the door. She just wanted to get out and away from him. "Beth wait honey," he said. "I thought you…..had done it." She didn't turn as she shook her head with the back of her hand to her lips and she jogged to the house. She didn't know that Carol, Glen, Maggie and Daryl had seen her and seen Martinez calling after her. Maggie decided that she was going to talk to her little sister.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

Merle had seen enough. He had been with enough barroom skanks to know when he was being played. Usually they'd hug all over the bartender, kiss on their male friends, do anything to make their man for the moment jealous. He specialized in pounding the shit out of anyone that was the recipient of a girl's affection because it was easy, relieved tension and he got world class ass afterwards. When he was done with them he had a cab waiting. These were the patterns of his former life, a life he had finally overcome. And if losing this beautiful one, the one that finally got through his defenses was the consequence then he'd have to do his best to get past it. It couldn't worse than losing his mom. Or Daryl.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

Beth was in her last pair of tight shirt and short shorts and she found Merle in the woods, scanning for walkers. She tried to slink (if she even knew what that was) towards him on the uneven ground. He looked at her, his eyes glittering and his face cold. "Hey," she said, leaning her arm against a tree. "What are you doing?" He looked her up and down. "Scouting," he said dismissively, turning to walk away from her.

"For what?" she said. He turned back to look at her. "Skanks," he said acidly. Beth drew herself up in surprise. It sounded like his comment was directed towards her but that couldn't be right. She tried to smile. "You may have to get closer to town for that," she said. He snorted and turned away, walking down the trail. She called after him, "Merle!" He turned around one last time. "I just thought…maybe," she said. "I mean at the pump. You had mentioned before that you'd like to…well…do stuff...with me."

Merle turned to her and took a step forward. "What kinda stuff ya talkin' bout sugar?" he asked, a broad grin taking over his face. She smiled, this was the Merle she knew. He must just be mad about something else today. She stood up straight to make the most of her figure and tried to say it without stammering. "Well, I thought a kiss maybe." Merle swiveled his hips at her. "Ya want ole Merle ta work his magic on ya?" he asked. She bit her lip and walked towards him, not breaking eye contact. She wanted to know what he felt like.

Merle stepped closer to her. He moved like a predator, his intense blue eyes holding hers as he moved quietly in the leaf litter. He was in front of her and she recognized his smell. She tilted her head to hold his gaze and his thumb trailed down her throat. His face angled down towards hers and she tilted her face and slightly opened her mouth. She was surprised when his mouth went to her ear instead. His rasp cut through her like a knife. "I ain't yer show horse. And this ain't a fuckin' game," he said. She drew her head back in surprise and found his eyes boring into hers mercilessly. She gasped and he turned, walking rapidly down the path.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

Beth sat in the living room, her face in her hands. She was beginning to feel very much in the wrong. When Maggie came in she asked if she had time to talk and when Beth tearfully confessed Maggie looked at her steadily. She finally spoke, "Beth. You're leadin' two guys on with no serious feelings? How would you feel? How would you feel if someone like Merle or Caesar treated you that way?" Beth dropped her head to her chest. She'd never been made to feel that way but now she thought about it.

"What have I done Maggie?" she whispered. Every trace of confidence was gone from her now. She felt cheap and easy in these clothes. _How could I have worn these outside where people could see me?_ Maggie sighed, "I guess we all probably go through it Beth. You're just growing up in a terrible time. But from what we've seen there's not much happiness left in the world. Do you really want to sow unhappiness at this time?"

Beth shook her head, crying. How could she forgive herself? "Maggie?" asked Beth. "How do I know which one….?" Maggie looked at her sympathetically and Beth thought that her sister seemed so wise now. She put her head in Maggie's lap and cried. Maggie stroked her hair. "It doesn't have to be either one if you don't feel anything. Let them go." Beth thought for a few minutes. "But if I feel….how do I know if it's real?" Maggie sighed and asked, "Who is the prettiest woman you ever met?"

Beth thought about it. "Andrea I guess," she said. Maggie nodded. "Then imagine that Andrea is kissin' and rubbin' up on either of them. For which one would it hurt?" The answer was immediate in Beth's head. She frowned and buried her face in Maggie's firm round stomach. "Thank you," she said.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

Beth was reserved and in conservative clothes for dinner and no one could get more than a word or two out of her. Merle had elected to take watch and eat outside and she knew why. She sat with her father afterwards. "Daddy,' she said in shame. "I've committed the sin of vanity. Can we pray?" Hershel counseled his youngest daughter. "Would you feel better if you asked the party or parties for forgiveness?" he asked Beth soberly. Beth nodded slowly and excused herself to head outside.

She walked to where Merle was standing and he largely ignored her. "Merle," she said softly. "May I talk to you?" Merle turned to her and was surprised to see a normal looking Beth standing in front of him.

She looked at the ground. "I've committed a mortal sin against you, the sin of pride. I got so used to…" she paused and shook her head. "It doesn't matter why. I encouraged the attention of two men for my own vanity…and.." she looked to the side grimacing to hold back the tears. "And I may have lost your friendship because of it. I was immature and petty and I'm asking your forgiveness. I don't want to lose our friendship but I understand if you can't forgive me."

Merle had never heard a real apology before. He regarded her with half-closed eyes. He could see that Beth was miserable and very uncomfortable. But she did hurt him and he wasn't going to let her off just yet so he moved towards her, stopping inches away. "You was a cock tease," he stated. She lifted her head at the sound of his voice and caught the full brunt of his words. Her face crumpled but she nodded. She was humiliated and it was her fault. "I'm sorry," she said. She looked down at her feet, spent. He stepped away. "Awright," he said simply.

She glanced briefly at his face and nodded then she turned and walked back to the house. She nodded at Glen as she passed him too and when she went to bed she was thankful for Merle's forgiveness. The hard part was forgiving herself.

The next morning she found Caesar and gave him a similar apology. "You don't know me well," she said with chagrin. "So you don't know how strange I was acting. All I can say is that I am sorry Caesar and I hope we can start over with a new friendship. That's all I can offer you right now." Caesar was surprised – the sexy young woman he had coveted had suddenly turned into an insecure teenager. She looked so fragile and sad and he desperately wanted to hug her but he didn't. He reassured her that there was no harm done and apologized to her for what happened in the barn. She risked a smile. "So we can start over?" she asked. He smiled at her warmly. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said.

She nodded and walked back into the house, feeling like a load had been lifted from her and feeling good about being her true self again.

TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDT

She was glad to be going to the apple orchard. It would be nice to get a change of scenery plus she loved apples. She climbed to the top of several trees and Daryl, Carol and Merle laughed at her tenacity in getting the unreachable fruit. She had just jumped down from one when Daryl and Carol disappeared. She blushed at Merle's announcement that they were "going to fuck" and she grabbed a water bottle to get a drink.

She looked at him shyly to see that he was studying her. She remembered how she had treated him and she looked down, ashamed. When she looked up he was in front of her and his face was just inches away from hers. He hadn't shaved today and the short grey stubble looked soft. She chanced it. "Can I hug you?" she asked and he replied, "Sure little girl."

She walked into his arms and they folded around her. His chest was warm and his wifebeater was slightly sweaty. He smelled good, smelled male. His chin dropped to rest on her head and they stood savoring the embrace. "Be a good time fer makeup sex," he said evilly. She laughed against his shoulder then spoke into his chest. "Or a kiss," she suggested. His cheek brushed against hers as he dipped his head and she turned to him. He kissed her lazily and she felt electricity run all the way down to her toes. She put her hands up to palm the broad planes of his chest and he growled softly in her mouth and dropped his hand to squeeze her ass. _Wow wow wow wow_ she thought. _So good._ She raised her hands to work her fingers through his soft cropped hair.

She pulled her head back when she heard Carol's scream then she said, "Oh," then blushed when she realized what was happening. Merle chuckled low in his throat and brushed his lips against her ear. "I'm gonna make you scream like that," he rumbled. "You'll be callin' out my name and y'aint gonna care who hears." She closed her eyes and shivered as he lightly trailed his lips down the side of her neck.

"OK," she said.

**Before you review remember that everyone's human here and Beth's still got dumb mistakes to make in life. Good lesson learned in this chapter.**


	9. The Deal

Chapter 9…The Deal

**Well now is the time where I get the biggest rock from the yard and hide my big butt underneath it. I hope you will understand that this chapter was planned from the beginning and you know if you know the Princess Bride movie that the Princess wasn't always with Wesley, Buttercup was held by the Prince. So keep that in mind.**

**I'm having trouble writing today….so I'm sorry my updates are slow! I'm having a bad pain day…forgive me!**

**Ok, here we go my dears….violence but nothing you haven't seen on walking dead.**

**-Nothin' at All-**

You know the feeling you get right before everything you every wanted to stolen from your arms? Some people say it's like sensing an oncoming storm, or when a mother knows when her child is hurt is hurt when she's not with them. Well Daryl had that feeling all night as they sat at the dining room table eating dinner. He felt the need to touch her, to be close to her at all costs.

After dishes were finished the new routine was for everyone to sit around on the porch together. Sometimes Beth would sing and sometimes Hershel or Carol would read to them all. But tonight for some reason, Beth wanted to look at the stars. She pulled Carol along with her since Maggie was too pregnant to get up on the wall. Daryl and Merle followed along behind them, planning on doing their perimeter check while the two women lay on the top of the wall and stared at the stars.

But when Carol got to the top of the wall, she held up her hand to Beth. Standing on the other side of the wall with at least twenty men was the governor. His gun was trained on Carol, "Well pretty lady, fancy meeting you here."

Carol looked down at Beth, "GO! RUN!"

Carol stood there chin up, "You can kill us but you'll get what we have."

The governor motioned to one of his men to pull the SUV up close to the wall, the governor and several of his men climbed on top, climbing up onto the wall. Daryl froze his crossbow trained on them, his eyes flicking back and forth to Carol. Merle grabbed Beth and hurried to get her back toward the house, where Cesar and Glenn were already getting weapons at the ready.

The governor moved closer to Carol, "Now my little buttercup, whatever do you mean by not getting what you have?"

Carol was terrified but she did a good job of hiding it, "You won't get what we have, we're a family and we love each other. You can't take that from us. No matter what you do, it won't break us."

The governor laughed, stepping closer to her, taking a deep breath of her scent, Daryl moved forward, "YA BEST NOT EVEN LAY A FUCKIN' HAND ON HER!"

The governor laughed down at him, "Dixon, Daryl right? Merle's little shit of a brother, yup I remember you. You broke into Woodbury the night that bitch killed my daughter and took my eye. I think it's only fair I take something in return."

The governor turned looking at Carol, his eyes scanning her up and down, his hand came out to brush her cheek and Daryl fired, hitting the man behind the governor. The governor moved with Carol in front of him as a shield, "No, no, no, won't want our little buttercup to get hurt now would we? See her and I are going to come to a little deal. Aren't we sweetie?" The governor ran his nose along Carol's neck and Daryl was ready to put the blot through her if he had too, to keep her safe. This couldn't be happening, not Carol, not fucking now.

The governor whispered into her ear, "You tell him you're going with me and I'll let them live to fight another day. That's the deal, or else I'll kill them all and let you watch and I'll still take you. Might take the little blonde too. Cesar seems to like her, what do you say?"

Carol gritted her teeth, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, "Just me not her, she's just a girl. You had a daughter, you know how that is. I'll go just don't hurt them."

Daryl was getting nervous, "WHAT THE FUCK YA SAYIN' TO HER? YOU ANSWER ME YA MOTHER FUCKER!"

The governor smiled, "Buttercup and I have come to an agreement. Looks like you get to live one more night at least. I'm sure we'll be seeing you real soon Daryl and you too Merle."

Merle snarled at him, keeping Beth close behind him. Daryl made a run for the wall, knowing that Carol was going to sacrifice herself for the group, the governor's men began to fire and Merle ran across the yard. Martinez jumped in front of Beth just as a shot ripped through him, he hit the ground blood pouring from his mouth.

The governor held up his hand, "ENOUGH! I'm bored with them. Let's go men, need to get buttercup all locked up safe at home. See you Dixons real soon; make sure you bring the sheriff and his bitch. I hear they're near Virginia, best send someone to get them."

The governor tugged on Carol's arm, but she broke loose for a minute looking down at Daryl, "I'll be alright, I'm strong, I have to do this for our family. For you, keep going, keep moving on. Remember nothing can take me from you, because I'm in your heart. I love you."

Daryl ran to the wall just as the governor manhandled her over the other side. He slammed his fists against the metal of the trailer, "CAROL! CAROL! NO! NO!"

As the governor and his men sped away from the farm, the only noises that could be heard were Beth's sobs and Daryl's heavy breathing as he sunk to the ground onto his knees. He had let her get away, she had been taken from his fingers, and he hadn't even gotten a chance to say good bye. His shoulders slumped and he sobbed quietly, his heart breaking into two because his woman, his other half was gone.

**-Nothin' At All-**

Merle had tried to reason with him, "Ya can't go stormin' into the woods at night alone god damn it!"

Daryl snarled at him, pushing weapons into a duffle bag, "I ain't lettin' him take her like this! Ya think I don't know what he's gonna do to her! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MAGGIE! He was almost rapin' her with his fuckin' eye! I'm goin'!"

Merle sighed as Daryl turned heading to the door with his bow and weapons bag on his back. Merle raised his metal stump, "Sorry bro." He smacked Daryl on the back of the head. His brother hit the ground with a sick thud.

Hershel came into the room, "What the hell ya doin'?"

Merle turned to him, "He was gonna go after her tonight, he'll get himself killed and then what good would he be to any of us. He'll be fine. You're a damn doc; tell me how to keep an eye on him!"

After they got Daryl set up on the couch, the stood around looking over the maps of the area that Hershel had. Glenn sighed, "They were heading through the woods toward the area where we first lost Sophia. What's around there?"

Hershel sighed, "Not much really, there's Gerber Farm, a slaughtering house. They use to have pigs there."

Maggie wrinkled her nose, "The smell was awful."

Glenn smiled at Merle, "Maybe awful enough to keep walkers away?"

Merle nodded, "Nothin' worse than pig shit…maybe that's where they took her."

No one noticed that Daryl had woken up and was listening in on them. He stayed still waiting till they all went outside to bury Martinez. He got up and went over to the table, his head hurt like a son of a bitch but he had to get to her. He noted the spot on the map that Hershel had marked as the Gerber Farm. He grabbed his bag and slipped out the back door, it took him a few tries to get over the wall, but then he was on his way, "Hang on woman I'm fuckin' comin'."

Merle and Glenn were the first ones inside. Merle looked at the couch and then the empty spot where the bag had been, "FUCK!"

**-Nothing At All-**

Carol came to slowly, her head hung and she knew her hands were held above her head by something. She looked around the room, it was dimly lit but she was terrified when she realized where she was. She was hanging in some kind of slaughter room. Her hands were bound above her with rope on a large meat hook. She wiggled trying to pull get some leverage to get her hands freed, but she couldn't. Her feet were hardly touching the floor and even standing on her tip toes it wasn't enough to pull her hands from the hook.

The door opened and Carol felt panic as she worked at the ropes. She heard footsteps approaching her and then a hand went around her waist pulling her into a warm wall of flesh, she felt hot breath on her neck and then lips. She froze, trying too will herself not to cry. The governor chuckled, "Oh buttercup whatever will we do with you?"

He stepped around Carol looking at her, "Don't be afraid, we just need to clean you up a little better we let you in the house. You've been rolling around in the dirt with the savages and I won't have you dirty my bed with that. JOHNSON, MATTHEWS come in here." Carol tried to look over her shoulder but couldn't, the governor stepped toward her, cupping her face, she whimpered, "Don't worry my dear, no one will hurt you."

The governor stood back and watched as they blast her with cold water from two large hoses. Carol struggled screaming, the water making her muscles in her shoulders cramp worse and her mind was getting hazy again, she figured from the bump to the head she suffered in the truck. Her last thought before she slipped into darkness was of Daryl.

**I know it wasn't long and I'm sorry you guys, I'm struggling to write today! Hope you enjoyed at least a little. Kaye**


	10. Miracle Time

Chapter 10…..Miracle Time

**WARNINGS FOR VIOLENCE, No rape, just violence, nothing you haven't seen on TWD.**

**-Nothin' At All-**

Daryl got through the woods and knew he was to at the Gerber Farm, before he saw it. The smell was overwhelming, Maggie had been right the smell of pig shit was worse than walkers. He crept along the ground, getting close to the first set of pens. He was stunned to see the pens full of pigs had been filled with walkers. The fucker was sick; he belly crawled through shit he didn't even want to know as he made his way toward the old slaughter house. He saw a light on near the back end and he worked his way toward it, not sure if she was there, but he had to try.

After an hour, he made it to the back end of the building. As he was crawling he found several booby traps on the way, trip wires, even freaking land mines. He did all he could to memorize where they were if he had to get out fast. As he stood up near the light, he heard the sound of flesh on flesh. He closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew she was in there and he knew she was being beaten. He was going to kill that sick fucker if it was the last thing he did.

**-Nothin' At All-**

Carol shivered, the water had been so cold and her shoulders felt like they were coming out of the sockets. When they turned off the hoses, the governor nodded to the men, who disappeared. The governor walked toward her, smirking he ran his hand down her cheek, "Oh buttercup now we will have a nice little talk. You answer my questions and I'll let you down. If you're nice then I'll even help you out of those warm clothes and into something dry. Then we can have some dinner and retire for the night. Just the two of us, but you have to be good and tell me what I want to know."

Carol didn't say anything, she wished her body would stop shivering, this was pissing her the fuck off. She wanted to stand strong, but her body was betraying her. The governor pulled up a chair and sat down, "Now, tell me why you left the prison."

Carol shook her head, "We wanted to travel, see the world."

The governor laughed, "Oh buttercup, you are a funny woman. So much to love about you. Now again, why did you leave the prison?"

Carol stared at him, trying to make her face blank, she knew how to take a hit. She knew it was coming, but he moved so fast. The blow to her face, made her head snap back. She didn't cry, she just tried to focus on Daryl's face.

The governor stepped back, grabbing her shirt and pulling her forward, "WHERE IS RICK?"

Carol spat in his face, "Go to HELL!"

She knew she had blacked out but she wasn't sure when. She came too and the governor was staring at her, wiping his hands off, "Well I see one more night hanging here will have to do. I was hoping you would embrace your new life as my queen. But I see you need a little more time. I'll leave you to your thoughts." He got up and stood in front of her, his hand ghosting down the swell of her breast, "I hope tomorrow you will be ready for our little talk."

When Carol heard the door open and close she finally let herself cry. She hated how weak she felt, but she wanted to cry, she was scared, cold, and she hurt everywhere.

She heard the creaking of board in the corner and she stayed still. Her first thought was that a walker had found her, how fitting that she die here like this in a slaughter house. At least she wouldn't be giving the governor anything and this way she got away from him before he could hurt her more.

Daryl moved the boards, kicking them with his feet, when he finally made a good enough hole to crawl through he whispered yelled into her, "Carol!"

Carol wanted to cry, "I'm here!"

Daryl crawled through and was at her side, she looked awful and he felt his eyes well up, "Jesus woman, I'm so damn sorry." He carefully pulled her up by her waist to get her hands free, she whimpered in pain as he lowered her to the ground, cradling her, "Can ya walk?"

Carol nodded, as he untied her hands, "I hope so." Once her hands were free, she wrapped her almost useless arms around his neck sobbing into his neck, "Thank you."

Daryl held her, "Come on we got to move."

Getting her out the hole he made was hard, her arms weren't working and he almost had to pull her. When they got to the yard, she covered her mouth with her hands at the walkers, there were thousands of them. Daryl pulled her along; they stayed as low as they could as they moved past the pens.

Once they made the tree line, he pushed her hard, running as fast as he could. Just as they hit the highway they saw Merle standing there on guard, Daryl could've kissed his brother.

Merle shook his head, "Jesus boy, what the hell am I gonna do with ya?"

Daryl pushed Carol into the truck, "We have to move. Where are the others?"

Merle got in next to them, turning the truck around toward the farm, "They're hold up at the old gas station about ten miles down the road. We're going to find Rick. We need more manpower if we're gonna take him down. Sun's comin' up; we need to get her to Hershel."

Carol was in and out as they made their way toward the gas station. When they got there, Daryl scooped her up and carried her inside. He heard Maggie gasp and Beth start to cry, he knew she looked bad, but there was nothing he could do. They were both covered in pig shit and walker muck, Maggie started gagging.

As he laid her down on a blanket on the floor, Hershel made his way over to her. Daryl took a step back, his chest heaving, he was exhausted and his head was still throbbing but he had her back and that was all that mattered at the moment. He stumbled back a step and Merle steadied him, "Alright come on baby brother, she's in good hands, let's get ya cleaned the fuck up, ya smell."

After getting washed up in the small creek behind the gas station and stripping his clothes, they came back inside. Carol was resting quietly. Hershel made his way over to him, "She's gonna be fine. I'm a little worried her cheek bone might be fractured and I'm sure she has a concussion. I'll keep watch over her while ya rest. We need to move on in a few hours."

Daryl sighed, he noticed that Carol's clothes had been changed and she was cleaned up. Daryl went to lie next to her, she whimpered and he snuggled in close to her, whispering into her ear, "I'm here woman. Don't worry about a thing. I'm here woman."

**-Nothing At All-**

The governor went into the slaughterhouse with a grin on his face, he was really enjoying her. She had spirit she did; most people would've cracked but not his buttercup. She was tough. As he opened the door, his blood went cold, the meat hook was empty. He growled stalking over to where two loose boards were laying on the ground. They came in through the walker yard, those sneaky little prison rats. He stalked out of the room, he had to kill something, he would get his buttercup back if it was the last thing he did.

**Easing into it, thought I would give you something to read tonight. Sorry it's short. Kaye**


	11. On the Road Again

Chapter 11….ON the Road Again

**Here we go….prison time and then old faces….The first part is totally Athlete Girl, she did the first 900 words and then she let me take over! She had no idea what I was doing….teehee…hope she still loves me afterward!**

**-Nothin' at All-**

On the road again. Beth used to love that song but now she hated it. She and the rest had finally thought they were home and now they were pulling out again to try to find people that had no known location. She frowned and rubbed her head as the events of the last 24 hours caught up to her. She saw them as if they were snapshots in her mind.

Carol being taken by the governor and the governor's threat to take Beth too. Finding out that Cesar was an unwilling traitor. Merle pushing her behind him to shield her. Cesar flinging his body in front of the bullet that was meant for her. Holding Cesar's hand and comforting him as he died. Beth herself putting the bullet into Cesar's brain so he wouldn't turn. Hurriedly digging the grave. Merle leaving to find Daryl. Throwing clothes and food into a bag for their hurried departure. Letting Sissy and the chickens loose within the fence. Jumping in the car with her family to get to the gas station. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for Merle and Daryl to arrive then their arrival with Carol. Loading cars for the drive to the prison.

The pictures began to flash out of order like a deck of cards that's been reshuffled. She leaned her head against the window and squinted her eyes shut. She had thrown herself into Merle's arms when she saw him at the gas station and she had squeezed his neck tightly while trying her best not to cry. "I'll allays come back lil girl," he said gruffly, briefly squeezing her back before she slid down. Next she had hugged Carol who had become very much like a mother to her and she asked her if she needed help. Carol had looked at Daryl then said she had everything she needed.

They took three vehicles in case they needed extra room to bring Woodbury people back. Glen drove Maggie and Hershel, Daryl and Carol took the truck, and when Beth stood uncertainly Merle gestured to the third. "Keep me awake girlie," he called and she gratefully slid into the passenger seat. Merle was quiet on the drive and she could see that he had reverted to being a soldier so she maintained the silence and leaned her head against the window.

She awoke when the caravan stopped to switch drivers. She jogged up to her family's car and made sure that Maggie got plenty of water so she wouldn't dehydrate. She also gave Maggie her granola bar ration to keep her strength. She jogged back to Merle's car and asked him if she should drive and he tersely shook his head. She pulled out a can of tuna and fed it to him on crackers as he drove. When it was almost gone he surprised her by sucking her fingers and she gasped when his tongue flicked expertly over her fingertips, causing a hot wave of almost pain below the belt. He laughed and said, "Lotsa thangs I can do with my mouth missy." She giggled and breathed "Merle," and she felt her face flush with longing.

He glanced sideways and asked, "Where's yer food?" She shrugged. "I gave it to Maggie," she said. Right then her stomach growled and he growled with it. "Ya take the rest of this then." She was going to argue but stopped when she met his glare. She silently finished the rest and they drove in silence until the next driver switch. This time Beth took the wheel which wasn't hard because all she had to do was to follow the truck. When first light shone Beth felt that she recognized some of the roads. They'd be at the prison before noon.

Merle took over again and they made it to the prison road. As they got closer to the prison they became apprehensive because they saw no movement in the towers. When they took the final turn and headed straight for the front gate they all gasped in horror. The prison was in ruins. They stopped the car and leaped out to assess the scene. No one could have survived.

When Beth saw the smallest bodies she screamed and unconsciously backed up. "The babies!" she shrieked, covering her mouth. "Oh God, the babies. It's our fault. The babies are gone!" The bumper of Merle's car met the backs of her knees and she stumbled blindly backwards reaching out to steady herself. Carol was at the side of the car sobbing.

Merle had her by the arms. "Look at me. Look at me! Beth! Goddamnit, we gotta get outta here, get your ass in the car!" She looked at him and shook her head as her knees buckled. "It's our fault!" she cried again then leaned to the side to vomit on the ground. Merle growled and picked her up around the middle, shoving her into the passenger seat. "Get in the fuckin' car!" he yelled as he pushed her.

**-Nothing At All-**

Carol stood in disbelief, Daryl had told her to stay in the truck, but she couldn't. Holding her ribs she stood there leaning against the truck, her eyes scanning the yard that was now over run with walkers. There were so many there was no way anyone could've survived the attack. Carol felt him put his arm around her, "Come on."

She didn't even realize she was openly sobbing, until she buried her face in his shirt. Her eyes scanned the guard towers where she could see bodies of their people laying where the walkers had taken them down. She could see small forms or what was left of them near the entrance to the cellblock and she knew that the kids had tried to run. If they had stayed, would they all be alive.

Merle ran pass them, heading to his vehicle where Beth was having one hell of a meltdown, "We GOT TO MOVE!"

Daryl nodded, pushing her into the truck cab, when he got in next to her, he punched his fist against the steering wheel, he had seen all the tire tracks outside the prison, someone had done this. Someone had flooded the prison with walkers and killed them all. He looked over at Carol who was sobbing hysterically, but silent. He pulled her into his side, stroking her hair, being careful of her face, "It's alright woman, I got ya. Just calm down for fuck sakes."

Carol nodded, afraid to say anything, she just held onto him as they moved the vehicles to turn around. He didn't let go of her, he knew he was probably hurting her ribs but he didn't let go. He needed to feel her next to him.

**-Nothing At All-**

They finally stopped close to the nearest town. Glenn needed fuel so they started looking through the cars on the road to see if any had some left. Daryl and Glenn were able to get enough to get them into town. Carol just sat there staring out the window, her mind was fine, she knew that but she knew the signs of shock and she knew they were setting in fast.

When Daryl got back into the truck he saw her shivering, "Are ya alright?"

Carol nodded, "I think I'm going into shock. I need blankets and to get my feet up."

Daryl got out of the truck finding the blankets they had slept on last night and a random pillow. He made her sit against her door with her feet up in his lap. He tucked her in really tight, "Is that better?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. I just…your body sometimes has a mind of it's own."

He didn't say anything as they drove; he just kept looking at her, his hand on her ankle rubbing a small reassuring pattern. He was so glad when they made one of the fall back safe houses that he and Rick had set up before they left the prison. As soon as they pulled up Tyreese and Karen came out, both of them looking worse for wear. Karen ran and hugged Maggie, "Oh god, thank God. We were coming to find you today if no one came."

Daryl looked at Tyreese the man was destroyed, "What happened?"

Tyreese shook his head, "I don't know man. We were doing great, everyone was working hard, things were fine and then we got overrun. There were so many of them, they pushed over one side of the fence and just kept coming. Someone let them inside too; they just started taking people down. I tried to save as many as I could, but it happened so fast. I got Sasha and Karen and made for one of the cars, but one of the bastards took Sasha right out of my hands. Bit her in half almost, she was dead when she hit the ground. Then we came here."

Glenn shook his head, kicking the side of the small produce store, that was deemed a safe house, because of the large basement. "Damn it! Was it the governor?"

Tyreese shook his head, "I don't know man. It happened so fast I just don't know."

Daryl sighed, "He found us. Took Carol, she's in rough shape, Hershel can ya look at her. She said she's going into shock."

Hershel nodded, "That's normal she took one hell of a beating and then running for your lives like that, her body is just starting to catch up and it wants to shut down to fix what's wrong with it. I'll look in on her." Hershel walked toward the truck, sliding inside to talk to Carol.

Daryl looked at Tyreese, "We need to sleep and get our strength up. We want to head out in the morning and find Rick. Make a stand at the farm, but we need him too. We have the weapons. We hid them real good. If that prick finds them, well I'll be shocked."

Tyreese nodded, looking at Karen who took his hand, "Ty, Sasha would want you to go on. We can do this. If the governor is the one who did this, we need to get him for what he's done."

Tyreese nodded kissing her cheek as he pulled her into his side, "Yeah we're with you. Thank you for coming to check on us."

Daryl nodded, "Sorry we left."

Tyreese shook his head, "A herd that size, it wouldn't have matter probably would of lost some of you along the way. Let's get a move on, then. Get you settled in. We parked under the trees, hidden back there; park and we'll get some rest and take off tomorrow early."

**-Nothing at All-**

Daryl carried Carol inside, she was half asleep and Hershel said that was normal as long as they kept a close eye on her. He laid her down on a blanket that Maggie spread out, her fists clenching to his shirt, "Where are you going?"

Daryl smiled, easing down next to her, "Nowhere right now. We're safe, that's all ya need to worry about. I'm right here. Ya need to sleep and then we'll get some food into ya. Hershel said that ya need some rest."

Carol nodded sleepily against his chest, "Thank you for saving me and for coming for me."

Daryl smirked, "It was nothin' at all woman, ya know that."

Carol nodded but she was already fading fast. Daryl and the others poured over maps, as he sat there holding her close to him. No one said a word about the unusual scene, he was taking care of his woman and that was all that mattered.

**-Nothing at All-**

The next day was better, as they moved away from the prison and moved toward the border, they all kept their eyes peeled for Rick and Michonne. They had gone through towns where they knew they had been thanks to Michonne's trademark katana. Walkers lying with just the tops of their heads missing. They were getting ready to give up hope when Daryl spotted a sign for a nearby camping ground. It had the letters RG on it in red. Daryl moved around Tyreese putting himself at the head of the pack. He signaled for everyone to follow him, Carol sat up next to him, "Do you think it's them?"

Daryl nodded, "IF they're not here, they were here. He might have left a clue or somethin'."

As they pulled into the campgrounds, Daryl saw Rick's truck and he wanted to opening weep. As they pulled in they saw Carl run into a tent and when he returned Rick was standing there smiling broadly. Daryl got out and came to him, the two men sharing the classic man hug, "So good to see you brother."

Daryl nodded, pulling away, "I wish it was for a good reason. We got trouble, big trouble."

Rick sighed, "The governor?"

Glenn had now joined him with Tyreese, "He took the prison with the largest herd I've ever seen. Lost my sister."

Rick looked sick, "Jesus, the farm?"

Daryl sighed, "Yeah he found us, Martinez came first, I think he was sent but he ended up dying to protect Beth. Governor took Carol, beat her pretty bad, but we got her away from him. Been on the run ever since. The farm is worth saving. We built one hell of a wall. Heavy semi trailers, fence poles made out of telephone beams, going down deep cased in concrete. We even wiped the outside with walker muck, we got animals there. If we get rid of that prick we might stand a chance there."

Rick shook his head, "Jesus, alright. Michonne is on a run into town, Judith's been sick. A cold. We held up here for a week waiting it out. She's getting better finally. We would've been into Virginia by now if she hadn't gotten sick. Shit. Let's get you settled, there's a few other tents around."

It took them a few hours to get everyone settled in Daryl and Tyreese filled Rick in on all the details they had. Daryl told them about the slaughterhouse and how he had walkers just housed there, thousands from what he could see and he also shared with them that it seemed like the pig shit confused them, like they couldn't smell him or Carol with it on them.

Everyone settled in for the trip back to the farm next day. No one knew that everything would change the next day, that with one simple action they would find a way to almost take out the walker threat as a death sentence.

**-Nothin' at All- (this is Athlete Girl comes to Ohio and kills me y'all)**

It was simple enough, they needed gas, they pulled into an old shell gas station and the men started work on siphoning gas from the gas holding tanks under the station. They had done it a million times in the last few years, but it took time so they didn't end up losing fingers on the metal locks.

Carol was doing much better, even though her ribs were still tender, she stood watch with the other women, scanning the horizon for any threats. Beth was standing by Merle's truck, a rifle in her arms. Just as Carol turned she saw the walker come up behind Beth and take a large chunk out of her shoulder. Carol screamed advancing she fired on the walker, Maggie ran to Beth cradling her in her arms, as Michonne and Carol went to take on the small herd that had stumbled onto them. Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Tyreese ran to help.

Merle slid to his knees next to Beth, "Oh sugar, god damn it angel."

Beth coughed, touching his face, "It's alright, I'm ….this is what has to happen….."

Hershel was sobbing, looking at the wound, "Oh Jesus Bethie, not you baby!"

Merle looked at him, "YOU'RE A DOCTOR THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! SOMETHING YA CAN DO!"

Hershel looked into the man's eyes and saw the love that he felt for his daughter. It made him sick, that his little girl was now laying there bleeding out from the bite on her shoulder. Rick came over, "There's a doctor's office nearby. We can get her there, clean the wound."

Hershel nodded, "Load her into the car with me and I'll bandage it on the way and clean it. I need to do blood work, see if there is anything that will stop it."

They made good time, all of them hauling ass to get to the small clinic that Rick spoke up. Once they got Beth inside Merle didn't leave her side, Daryl could see that if something happened to her, his brother would probably just walk right into a herd himself.

Hershel drew her blood while Carol helped him find a microscope that they could rig up to a car battery that they took from the parking lot. Hershel looked into the microscope and shook his head looking again, "Well I'll be damned…It's a mutation of the rabies virus…."

Carol gasped, "But why didn't others see that?"

Hershel shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe because I'm an old country vet and seen my share. Rabies in most city animals is almost no existent because of the vaccines we give our animals, but if we find the rabies shots we might be able to monitor her, save her."

Carol hugged him, "You may have just saved us all."

**-Nothing at All-**

Carol sat next to Beth, keeping an eye on her fever and wiping her down with rubbing alcohol as Hershel talked to the others. Merle was silent as he listened to the man tell them his plan. There was a large hospital in Orrville that would have the shots; the problem would be the walkers. Merle looked at Daryl who nodded to his brother, "Merle and me will go. I trust ya to look after Carol while I'm gone."

Rick nodded, "We will, we'll watch out for both of them."

Merle slipped into the exam room where they had Beth, coming over he knelt down next to her, brushing at her beautiful hair, she smiled up at him, "Hey there."

Merle smirked, "Hey there yourself. I need ya to do me favor."

Beth nodded, her eyes heavy from all the pain meds her dad and Carol were pumping into her, "I will if I can."

Merle felt his eyes water, "I need ya to hang on for me. Your pa thinks he found somethin' to save ya and I have to go get it with Daryl. So I need ya to just fightin' till I get back. Ya know I ain't done with ya yet little angel."

Beth nodded, her hand going to his cheek; he turned into the touch, kissing her hand, "I'll do it for you. Just come back, no matter what please make it back. If it doesn't work I want your eyes to be the last ones I see."

Merle nodded, a single tear falling down his weathered cheek, he laid his head on her chest, hugging her the best he could. Beth ran her hands through his hair, praying to God that he watched over them all, but especially Merle.

Carol stood by the truck watching as Daryl packed it up, "Ya stay inside and stay close to Rick, no excuses, that fucker is still out here and I ain't losin' ya again."

Carol nodded, "I will promise."

Daryl shoved a few things into his bag, "No guard duty outside, ya take care of Beth. I come back and hear any different I'll…."

Carol put her hand on his arm, making him stop. He stared at the bag, afraid to look at her, his voice was soft, "It could've been ya that got bit…he could've feed ya to those walkers last night…or he could've…"

Carol nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I know baby, I'm fine. I'm right here."

Daryl turned wrapping his arms around her so hard she was having trouble breathing, but she let him hold her, she knew they were all scared. When he pulled back he stared at her face, "I love ya."

Carol smiled, a tear falling from her eye, "I love you too. Be safe."

Daryl smirked, wiping at her tears, "I'll always find ya, ya know that. Now go on inside. I'll be back before ya know it."

Now everyone did the waiting game as the two Dixon brothers headed out with Beth Greene's life in their hands.

**-Nothing at All-**

Daryl and Merle had to park three blocks from the hospital, the streets were overran with walkers. Merle groaned, he just wanted to mow the fuckers down and get her meds and get the fuck out of there, but they had to be smart about this. They crept in and out of buildings, inching their way closer.

When they got into the hospital, it was hand to hand, walker after walker. Both brothers panting when they made it to the basement and found the main pharmacy. Daryl and Merle went through the cabinets, grabbing everything they could. They found the rabies shots with the syringes.

They could hear the walkers milling around in the hallway outside the pharmacy. Merle smirked at his brother, "Ready to kick some ass baby brother?"

Daryl smirked back, "Fuck yeah let's do this shit."

**-Nothing at All-**

It was close to midnight when they pulled up in front of the clinic. Merle ran inside with the bag of drugs, he burst into the room where Beth was and he froze. Everyone was crying, "NO!"

Hershel looked up at him, "She's alive, she's just unconscious. We didn't think you guys would make it back."

Merle thrust the bag into Hershel's hands, "FIX HER!"

Hershel pulled a relieved Carol from Daryl and had her get Beth's shirt pulled up. He ready the injection and started the first of twenty shots, praying that it would be enough to fix his daughter. As he did, he stared at the rough man holding her hand and whispering softly to her, he knew in his heart that he had gained a new son today, maybe not one he wanted, but a man that would risk anything to save his little girl. In Hershel Greene's book that was just enough.

**-Nothing at All-**

Daryl was exhausted but he took watch at the front doors while Rick took the rear. He knew that Glenn needed to be there for Maggie and there was no moving Merle from Beth's side, so he took watch his body aching from the work out they had at the hospital. He heard her soft footsteps before he saw her, he smirked when her arms wrapped around his waist, "Why ain't ya in bed? Ya might have to drive tomorrow."

Carol sighed, "I can't sleep. Hershel just gave her the second injection. She's holding her own; the fever is even going down a little bit."

Daryl let out a breath of relief, "Thank God somethin' is workin' in our favor for once."

Carol let go of him and took a position next to him, "We might honestly be able to cure someone, can you even imagine that maybe a walker bite won't be a death sentence?"

Daryl nodded, "If we can keep enough of that shit around. Ain't no labs makin' it no more, have to be careful and watch the amounts we use."

Carol nodded knowing he was right, he slipped his hand into hers pulling her into him, "Hey, she's gonna be fine."

Carol tried not to cry, but her chin trembled, "She's got so much to live for, I don't know what we'll do if…."

Daryl put his bow down and wrapped his arms around her, "Alright, STOP, we got here in time, just give the shots time to work. Hershel said it's not gonna be easy, those shots hurt like a mother fucker. But she's tough, just calm down. See this shit right here is why ya should be sleepin'."

Carol nodded, "I know. I'm sorry." She looked up at him, he could see the fear and exhaustion in her eyes, but she still looked so damn beautiful to him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, it had been so long since he kissed her properly or at least he felt like it had. He felt her open her mouth for him and his tongue went in, tasting her deeply. He stared at her as he pulled away, "Alright now, go sleep, ya still getting' better yourself. If I see ya up again I'll smack that ass of mine."

Carol chuckled, "Promises promises Dixon. Night I love you."

He kissed her one more time, letting her go, "Night woman, love ya too."

**Alright, going to put the dogs on guard, in case a very pissed off woman comes to my house with a crossbow…LOL…love ya AG! What a good idea right? Rabies…I know it's been done in movies, but in fan fic I don't know if anyone has tried to fix it, maybe a few, but I'm damn proud right now…LOL.**


	12. Home Again

Chapter 12….Home again

**Another joint chapter! The first half is done by Athlete Girl and I tackled the second half! Hope you enjoy! SLM and AG**

**-Nothing At All-**

Beth awakened but didn't open her eyes. She remembered finding Rick and Michonne and she remembered being bitten. She remembered Hershel and Maggie's tears falling on her face as she writhed on the bed, the burning saliva coursing through her arm. She remembered Merle's voice breaking when he told her to hang on. She remembered nothing after that. She didn't know if she was dead or alive. For a few seconds she was scared to know.

She realized that she was lying down and that Merle was behind her with his arm around her chest and one of his legs pushed between hers. His body was relaxed and his breath was deep and even. She knew him by smell and she was happy because wherever she was she wasn't alone. If they were dead she hoped she hadn't killed him.

She opened her eyes to the early morning light and looked down. Yes, definitely Merle's beat up hand and arm. She grunted softly. The more she came to the more she realized that she felt absolutely awful. Like taking her worst illness ever and multiplying it by ten. _Did I survive?_ she thought. _Or is this limbo – the indescribable pain of my soul waiting for my reanimated body to be destroyed so the soul can finally ascend to heaven?_

But if Merle was with her…

She felt him shift against her and she decided she needed to know. "Am I in heaven?" she asked aloud softly. There was a throaty chuckle behind her and he answered, "Y'aint the first woman ta ask that after spendin' a night with ole Merle." She tried to turn her head towards him and groaned in pain. She couldn't believe how stiff her body was. Merle was gently rolling her towards him and she winced. "How ya feelin' angel?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Beth! Is she awake?" she heard Hershel say in a startled voice. He must have been jolted awake. She whispered hoarsely, "Daddy," and she heard him limping over. She squinted up at his drawn face. He was looking under her eyelids, opening her mouth, feeling her neck for a pulse. "How are you my child?" he asked, his hand shaking. She closed her eyes. "I've never been so glad to say that I feel awful," she said trying to joke. It seemed that everything from her hair to her toenails hurt. She was nauseated and shaky and her heart thunked around in her chest unsteadily. But she was alive and with Merle and her family. She smiled as best she could but that hurt too.

Hershel carefully examined her, muttering to himself as Maggie the others came in to the examining room. Maggie hugged Beth hard until Beth cried out in pain which made Maggie cry all the more. Hershel and Glen both reached out to touch Maggie's arms. "We almost lost you Beth," said Hershel gravely. "Your fever was near fatal and your blood pressure dropped to almost nothing. You were starting to…." He stopped abruptly and sobbed loudly with his hands over his face, unable to complete the sentence. Maggie held Beth's face in her hands. "You were going into rigor," she said unevenly. "Bethie you were dying."

Merle's arm tightened around her and he said softly in her ear, "Ya came back when yer dad gave ya the rabies shots." Beth looked around in surprise. She had rabies? She realized that Merle's face was now buried in her hair as he collected himself. She settled stiffly against him and smiled through the pain. She looked at her family and croaked, "I had the best reasons in the world to come back and they're all in this room."

-**Nothing At All-**

In the car:

They decided that they would drive in shifts with Rick taking first shift, then Merle and then Michonne. Rick was concerned that Merle hadn't slept and insisted that he get some rest in the back seat, so they loaded Beth as gently as they could back there with him. When Beth was led to the bathroom for a clothes change before they left she had seen the bruising on her back. She knew that her blood pressure had dropped low enough for her blood to start pooling with gravity. It was then that she knew that she had been minutes from death and she struggled not to fall apart. She knew that her increased blood pressure was breaking the bruises apart and that this was the cause of her almost intolerable pain. She vowed at that moment that she had caused everyone enough trouble and she needed to try to deal with this herself.

Her plan worked until Merle pulled her gently up into him in the back seat so she could recline into his chest. Suddenly she was overwhelmed and she struggled to turn against his chest to hide her face. Once her face was pressed against him she crumbled and the pain of the sobs racking her body made her cry all the more. He stroked her back gingerly and whispered to her until she calmed. Rick looked into the rearview mirror to see that Merle was supporting her head as he slowly brushed his lips against hers. Merle talked to her in low tones until she nodded and finally rested against him, falling quickly asleep. When Merle's head dropped back and he started snoring Rick shook his head. He never would have guessed this one. Then again…..he looked at Michonne and smirked. How crazy was it that in this fucked up world some people finally found happiness?

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl pulled into the farm behind Rick his nerves on high alert. They did a scan of the perimeter and found nothing but a few random walkers. Rick sighed, "Does anything look different?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, it looks fine, but that don't mean the fucker ain't done shit while we were gone."

Rick nodded, "Alright keep Glenn back with the others and we'll head inside and check it out."

Merle fell in behind them as they made their way inside the wall. Rick looked at Daryl, "A Cow? Where the hell did you find a cow?"

Merle huffed, "Don't fuckin' ask."

The three men moved as a team going through the house, nothing looked touched, until they got to the basement. They could tell that something had been taken down the stairs. Rick pressed his ear to the door and could hear the moans of walkers. He nodded to the other two and they braced themselves. Opening the door one lone walker stumbled out, it was Sasha. Daryl put her down and the three men stood there soberly.

Rick shook his head, "This is gonna kill TY!"

Daryl nodded, "That's why the fucker did it! He wants us torn apart. He knows that shit like this will make us weak. What the fuck do we do?"

Rick sighed, "I'll go tell him. Can you two get her outside we need to bury her?"

**-Nothing At All-**

Carol was glad to be back, she was terrified but she loved the farm and hoped they could make it a real home once all this was over. The wall had held while they were gone, that was something. Merle and Daryl had dug the small grave for Sasha and Karen had held up Tyreese during the short service. He was now sleeping upstairs under sedation; poor man had been through enough.

Beth was snuggled into bed; Merle would be sleeping on her floor from now on. Hershel hadn't been thrilled but he wasn't going to tell the two no after all Merle had done to save her life. Beth was still in a great deal of pain but she was soldiering through.

Michonne, Rick, Carl, and Judith took the small bedroom that Martinez had used when he was with them. Michonne was glad to be back with them, Carol could tell. She was in awe of the way that Michonne and Judith had bonded, the two were never too far from each other. Carl was glad to be back too, helping out with guard schedules and already in love with the cow.

Daryl had been quiet all night and Carol knew why. They were stuck in the living room; she knew her man wanted to be able to know the comings and goings of everyone in the farm house. He was on watch so she made a thermos of coffee and headed out.

When she climbed up the wall near him he growled at her, not turning around to look at him, "Get your ass inside. Don't need to lose ya."

Carol groaned, "Daryl it's fine, you and Rick are…."

Daryl closed the distance between them, "Ain't no where fine anymore woman! Damn it he's got a hard on the size of this state for ya and I'll be damned if he gets his greasy hands on ya again. Now go on! I'll be in soon."

Carol made her way down the ladder, wiping at her tears. She knew why he was upset, but it still hurt. She needed him to hold her, tell her that he was there. Finding Sasha was been the last thing she wanted to happened to them. They had almost lost Beth and honestly the stress over the governor's perverted attraction to her was killing her. So she wiped at her tears and tore into the house running right into Merle.

Merle grabbed her, "Whoa, hold on there little sis, what's goin' on?"

Carol shrugged, "I'm fine, he's just worried."

Merle huffed, "And he's bein' a dick right?"

Carol shook her head, "No he's scared is all. I need sleep he's right."

Merle watched her go into the living room; he was going to have a little chat with his baby brother about women. He stormed across the yard, climbed the ladder and went right up to Daryl slapping him in the back of the head. Daryl yelp, "Oww, damn it Merle."

Merle yanked the rifle from his shoulder, "You're an ass. Now go on inside and don't fuckin' come out till she ain't cryin'."

Daryl sighed; he knew he had been hard on her, but her out there where any asshole with a gun could take her down had him freaked the fuck out. He made his way into the house and stood in the doorway of the living room. He could hear her crying and he sighed, toeing off his boots, he slipped up behind her on their mattress on the floor, pulling her into him, "Come on now, I'm sorry. Just scared is all. Please don't cry."

It was too late, the damn on her emotions had broke and she couldn't stop. She sobbed into his chest, snot and all, "I just….he took me….he hurt you….then Beth…and then Sasha….when does it stop?"

He sighed, holding her tight, "I know woman, but we're here together and I ain't lettin' him near ya again. I'll fuckin' die to keep ya safe."

Carol pulled on his shirt, looking into his eyes, "NO! Don't say things like that, please!"

Daryl kissed her softly, pulling away, his thumbs wiping at her tears, "Woman I've told ya a million times, nothin' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon. I ain't leavin' ya now that I found ya. Now ya need to rest. I need ya to heal and ya ain't done shit but run since this all started."

Carol nodded, settling into his chest, "What about watch?"

Daryl chuckled, "Merle said if I came back out before ya stopped cryin' he'd kick my ass. I guess he likes ya or somethin'."

Carol laughed, "Who would've thought Merle Dixon would like little old me?"

Daryl stared into her eyes, "I know why, ya just too damn pretty not to like. And your all mine ain't ya?"

Carol smiled against his chest, "All yours, forever."

**There ya go! Hope you enjoyed. Poor Sasha, but Beth is going to be alright! **


	13. vacation

Hey guys! Super hugs to you all! I'm just letting you know I'm on vacation this week. I plan on updating a ton when I get back! So I'm sorry I didn't warn you! Hope your week has been awesome! Do something for yourself. Hugs, Kaye!


	14. Comforting Arms

Chapter 13…..Comforting Arms

**Well sorry it took so long to update but with my vacation and Athlete Girl's work schedule it was tough! So now here we are! Your next update! This one will be done by twenty chapters! Gonna give ya a happy ending like normal! So don't worry! This chapter is fluffy smutty goodness! Enjoy**

**This is also another joint chapter with my partner in crime Athlete Girl! **

**-Nothin' At All-**

Carol wiped her brow, for being a basement it was hot as hell as her and Daryl worked on putting together the weapons. They had already handed off some to Merle and Glenn to hide at different windows with ammo. When the governor came looking for them, he was in for a hell of a surprise, they even had grenades to throw if it came to that.

Carol looked over at her man, his muscles bunching as he moved crates in his black wife beater. She couldn't help herself watching him, damn she should be focusing, but he had made it damn near impossible. Daryl chuckled, not turning around, "Ya know if ya keep starin' at me, we ain't gonna get shit done."

Carol blushed, grumbling to herself, "Well then put some damn clothes on."

Daryl walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "Why? I thought ya liked to see my naked."

Carol groaned, his hands were already under her shirt kneading her breasts, "I do like to see you naked, but we need to work."

Daryl growled, biting down on her neck, "We got time, if ya want a quickie."

Carol giggled, "Here?"

Daryl nodded, his tongue trailing down her collarbone, "Mmmhmmm, yeah we best get busy before Rick finds us. Come on."

He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into the old root cellar, pushing her against the wall, his lips assulated her, kissing her as deep as he could. His hips were bucking into hers, he was already pulling up her shirt feasting on her breasts, but she wanted more. She pushed him back and dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth. He groaned, his hands going to her shoulders and neck as he massaged them. He watched as her mouth moved up and down his shaft, her tongue flicking out to trace the back side of it, making him growl. He knew if she kept going he wasn't going to make it for her turn, so he ran his fingers through her growing hair and pulled her up, kissing her hard. When he pulled away she was breathless, "I want inside ya woman."

Carol couldn't speak she just pushed down her pants, moaning as he pulled the panties off her body. His hands went to her ass pulling her up onto him. When she slipped down his shaft, he moaned, biting at her neck, "Fuck Carol, so god damn good woman."

Carol nodded into his shoulder, "Harder, please! God more!"

Daryl increased his speed pounding into her with everything he had. When they came, they came together in a sweaty mess, both of the panting and moaning as the electricity moved through their bodies. Carol kissed his jawline moving up to his scruff, she loved his freaking scruff. Daryl eased her down kissing her gently, "I love ya woman, thank ya for bein' mine."

Carol smiled at him, looping her arms around his neck, "It's nothin' at all Dixon."

Daryl smirked, kissing her again, muttering against her lips, "Damn woman stealin' my lines."

Before she could say anything, the root cellar door was pulled opened and there stood Rick and Glenn with their weapons drawn. Rick smirked as Daryl scrambled to cover Carol with his body, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Rick and Glenn shut the door laughing, "We heard moaning, thought a walker got in down here. Sorry ya all."

Daryl chuckled picking up her clothes and handing them to her, "Damn people don't give us any fuckin' privacy."

Carol smiled pulling on her jeans, she leaned over kissing his shoulder, "I'm sorry, if you weren't so damn pretty, I might have been able to focus on my work."

Daryl growled, pushing her up against the wall, his eyes travelling down her cleveage, "Fuck that, if ya didn't run around wearin' shit like that I wouldn't pull your ass in here. Need to get us a house built or at least a shed for fuckin'."

Carol blushed, burying her head into his shoulder, "You sweet talker you!"

Daryl snickered, kissing her hard one more time, "That's right woman, just for you!"

**-Nothing At All-**

The governor stood watching as his men herded the walkers from the pig pens into trucks. The destruction of the prison had gone as planned until that big bastard Tyreese got away, but he had made sure to leave a little present for him at the farm if they came back. Yes, his plan was coming together. Because of his spies he knew that they had gone back to the prison and were now held up inside and that Rick was with them.

Stupid fools, did they think he wouldn't know where to look for them? He chuckled, he would take them all out, saving the Dixons and Rick for last. Maybe once he talked his buttercup into being his, he would let her keep Daryl as a pet walker. Yup things were looking up, he whistled as he made his way back inside, excited for what the day held for him.

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl stood on watch scanning the horizon, the fall air had a bite to and he was snuggled under his poncho trying to keep his nuts from falling off. Merle made his way toward him, "All's clear on the west side. How about ya?"

Daryl nodded, "He's comin' I can fuckin' feel it. Like a chill down my damn spine."

Merle huffed, "Yeah, this bitch ain't gonna just hang around and wait for us. He's gonna come at us full on."

Daryl nodded, he smirked, "How's it goin' with your new room mate?"

Merle scowled, "Fuck ya, I know what ya two dirty fuckers were doin' in the basement today. I think Glenn might've taken notes. Boy was pale as a ghost."

Daryl smirked, "Ya bein' a gentleman?"

Merle punched his arm, "I try to talk like a normal human fuckin' bein' and here ya are givin' me shit. Well FUCK YA, I'm goin' over to my side and let your ass alone."

Daryl laughed as he watched Merle go, calling after him, "Ya know if ya got some ya wouldn't be so uptight!" Merle flipped him the finger not even looking back, which only made Daryl laugh harder. Looked like with the end of the world the tables had turned. The younger Dixon was the one with a sex life and the older one was living in friend zone canyon.

**-Nothing At All-**

Beth groaned as she awoke. It had been two days since the rabies shots and she still hurt everywhere. She could hardly manage coming down the stairs in the daytime to help prepare for the impending attack and today she went to bed right after dinner. Now she looked around and realized it was the middle of the night and the pain had woken her up. She had forgotten to take the codeine before she slept and now she was feeling it. She tried to change position and grunted in pain. She heard Merle's deep breathing shift and she grimaced. She didn't like him sleeping on the floor but he refused to come into the bed with her. "Need somethin' sugar?" he asked sleepily. She sighed in frustration. She had to go to the bathroom too. She heard him sigh and pull on his pants.

After he got her to the bathroom and back he fetched her a glass of water and a pill. He held up the blankets as she gingerly rolled into bed. She tried to breathe through the pain but gave an involuntary yelp when she had a muscle spasm in her back. "This sucks," she whispered to him in frustration. She felt the mattress sink as he sat and heard him chuckle. "Better than wakin' up dead," he quipped. He firmly rubbed her back over her pajamas until the muscle relaxed.

She wished she felt better so she could enjoy the backrub. She also wanted to enjoy being carried up the stairs at night, and him helping her to the bathroom without his shirt. She didn't know much about sex but she knew that she wanted to repay him when she got better. "Please sleep with me. I don't like you being on the floor," she whispered.

"Nope," he answered, "Promised yer pa." She exhaled sharply in frustration and replied, "How about if you lay down with me until I fall asleep? You know, because I almost died?" He snorted and said, "Then move yer whinin' ass over." She did and he crawled in with her and put his arm around her. She smiled as she felt his bulk settling in next to her. Being in bed with a man felt nice.

When he relaxed she carefully rolled over and buried her face in his neck then closed her eyes to savor his smell. She softly kissed his neck and when he didn't react she kissed it again. "Stop that now," he said, "Er I'll get out." She smiled and realized that she was starting to get woozy from the codeine. She whispered but couldn't help laughing when she said, "I want you to make sweet passionate love to me when I'm better, like K-Stew and RPatz. You know when they were both vampires getting it on in the forest. They did it like they were animals except they were undead vampires. Animal vampire sex. With each other though not with animals. In case that wasn't clear. Rose petals would be nice too don't you think? I wonder if vampires ejaculate blood. They cry blood, so wouldn't you think…?"

Merle shifted next to her and said irritably, "Get better then. Now go ta sleep, yer stoned." Beth blew a raspberry against his neck and belly laughed, she was finding just about everything hilarious right now. Merle shifted as if he was going to leave and she said, "OK, OK, I'm going to sleep". She stifled her laughter and flopped languidly to her side and he pulled her back into his chest. Beth kept her cool until she felt his erection jab her in the ass then she erupted into gales of laughter. "You brought your own stake!"

Merle swore and got up to make his way to his blanket on the floor. Beth laughed it out and closed her eyes and when next she awoke sunshine was streaming through the window and he was gone.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

The next week was tense and crowded. Rick's family was crammed into one room and Carl was having difficulty dealing with the change. Tyreese was miserable and spent a lot of time at Sasha's grave. And things were weird between Beth and Merle. He had started taking night watches and it seemed like they were almost never together except for dinner. The group was too big to all fit at one table anymore and it seemed that she rarely got to be at the same table as him. The men spent a lot of time huddled and planning what to do when the governor attacked and in their free time no one joked or smiled. Beth tended the animals and started spending more time by herself in the barn. She was feeling almost back to normal physically. She wondered if she had driven Merle away by being silly and it made her stomach hurt. She missed him.

Rick had been firm in his arguments and eventually the rest agreed. They needed to scout the area to find out where the governor had men. The governor knew that they had seen the pig farm and could have easily moved out of there. They'd need two cars and communication. Luckily the truck full of ammo delivered both. It was agreed that Merle and Daryl were in one car and Rick and Karen in the other. Michonne and Glen agreed to scout the woods surrounding the farm on foot. Beth overheard the plan and volunteered to navigate the woods and Maggie agreed that no one knew the woods like Beth did.

Merle immediately protested, finally looking at her for the first time in days. "She just got ta walkin', ya gonna put her out there to defend her life?" he growled. Beth looked at Merle briefly then turned to Michonne. "I can show you every place within three miles of woods that they could hide. I hid in all of them as a kid," she said. Michonne looked at Merle and Rick. "She wants to go, she goes," declared Michonne and Rick nodded. Beth turned to see Merle's eyes boring into hers.

When the meeting was over he strode over to her and grabbed her upper arm. "The fuck ya thinkin'?" he challenged. Beth looked at him calmly and said, "This is how I can help the group." As he raged she looked down, not listening to him. When she heard him stop she lifted her eyes to his. "Why do you care anyway?" she asked softly. "You don't even talk to me." Merle released her arm and sidled nervously. "Ya don't need ta get attached," he said curtly. "Shit, may not even be here next week."

"So I shouldn't care for you because you might die?" she asked, her chin trembling. He tried not to meet her eyes. "Don't get attached Merle?" Beth put her hand up to her mouth to force the sob back. "It's that easy for you just to turn it off," she said hoarsely. His eyes only flickered to her briefly and she shook her head and walked to her room, shutting the door firmly.

Merle made a bed in the living room that night but slept poorly. It had hit him while he was taking care of her that she had gotten in, gotten into him, past all his defenses. And at any moment she could be gone. He hadn't experienced that kind of pain since childhood. He anticipated it now, convinced himself that he had to fight against it and protect himself now. So this week he regressed, rebuilding his walls and pushing her away. He told himself that it was the best for them both until she confronted him today and he saw the questions in her eyes. He saw his walls crushing her. And he didn't know what to do.

He rolled over and looked at his dickhead brother snuggling up on Carol, she was giggling softly and his brother was being…..well, fucking tender. Merle ground his teeth. _He always was the sensitive one. Beth don't fuckin' deserve my fucked up shit. But I don't wanna let her go._ He missed her.

They all left quietly at first morning light.

**More tomorrow! Hope you liked it! Hugs Kaye and Athlete Girl!**


	15. Lambs to Slaughter

Chapter 14…..Lambs To Slaughter

**Here it is….the epic show down with the governor! Combined chapter between me and Athlete Girl! Cuz we're having a ball! Who didn't love Beth on codeine? I did! Ok, here we go! And if you can't handle an undead infant, you probably shouldn't read.**

Beth led Michonne and Glen into the woods at first light. After the first three hours Michonne and Glen had a good feeling for potential hiding spots within a mile of the house and found a couple that looked like they had recent human activity. Glenn found a boot print in one of them. They searched carefully for hidden weapons doing their best not to disturb the leaf litter and got lucky once with some pistols in a tree hole. When they were occupied Beth climbed nearby trees to scout for movement and to plan their next move. Two hours later they had expanded their range and mentally marked where there were tracks from carefully walking men as opposed to shuffling walkers. Beth led them to a cave that she and Maggie used to play in and they found the remains of a campfire and an empty can of pork and beans. There was definitely activity here and it had a pattern – the Governor's men were coming from one of the roads, not the pig farm.

The moved quietly out further and Beth tried not to complain as fatigue set in. She still wasn't 100% and when she got tired she got sore. As the others scouted Beth listened. She heard something. Actually it was the absence of something. She climbed a nearby tree and saw a crowd of about twenty walkers coming straight at them. She shinnied down and ran quietly to Glen and Michonne, telling them with her hands to climb trees. She ran to a nearby tree as the herd began to seep into the area. She climbed it a little less nimbly than usual, feeling it a little more. She was reaching for an upper branch when she misjudged her foothold. She screamed and fell to the ground on her back, knocking the wind right out of her and before she knew it she was surrounded.

Michonne's katana swung through the air and Glen was furiously stabbing walkers with his knife to get to Beth. Beth covered her head and watched what seemed like endless walker legs shuffling by. _Not even pausing._

She cautiously uncurled and grabbed her knife. The walkers looked on as if she weren't there. _Can this be true?_

She stood up cautiously, knife at the ready and walked against the flow of walkers. She turned back to look at Michonne and Glen who were gaping. As far as the walkers were concerned, Beth was no different than one the trees.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

When Merle, Karen, Rick and Daryl returned to the farm they found the group gathered on the front porch. They all looked like they were in serious discussion. When they had reunited and shared their information a picture started forming. The governor had two main lines of attack to the house, only one from the pig farm. They'd have to have people manning the other two routes with walkie-talkies to pick up activity at the alternate sites. Merle stared at Beth most of the time and he looked lost in thought. She smiled at him and turned back to the conversation. When a plan had been debated and finalized Merle came over to her and searched her eyes. "Hi," she said softly. His hand reached out to move a stray hair away from her face and rested on her cheek. "I miss you," she said softly, leaning into his palm. He was about to speak when Michonne spoke up.

"Beth, you ready?" she asked. Beth looked up and nodded and Merle turned and frowned. Michonne addressed the group. "To really defend we need a mole in the forest. This is dangerous especially at night and we can't risk losing someone to walkers. Beth's got something to show us that I think will interest all of you. We need to go to the gate."

Soon they were gathered at the gate. Glen was on top of one of the trailers and called down, "About ten walkers here." Michonne nodded. "Everyone who can needs to go up top to get a good view." Merle shot Beth a look and Beth pressed her lips together, nodding to Michonne.

Michonne opened the gate to let Beth through then pulled her katana out and put it to Merle's throat. "The FUCK?" he roared. "What the hell is she doing out there?" Beth's voice floated in from the outside. "It's OK Merle, Daddy. Go up top to see." Merle's whole body throbbed with rage, he was gonna kill this black bitch. She looked him in the eye and nodded her head at the ladder.

He could already hear Carol and Maggie saying, "Oh my God. Oh Bethie be careful, where's your knife?" Merle swung up top and looked over the side to see his little girl standing motionless in a field of walkers. He roared and moved to jump over but Glenn stopped him. "They can't sense her," said Glenn urgently. "Look." Beth carefully looked around and walked deliberately to a group of four walkers. She walked right past them with no recognition.

"Oh my God," repeated Carol, her hands over her mouth. "Oh Bethie," breathed Maggie, clutching Glen's arm. She leaned over to tell Hershel what was going on. Beth turned and circled to approach the walkers from behind and pushed in between them with no effect. She looked up to check Merle. His chest was heaving and his face was grim. He had his gun trained on the group of walkers surrounding her. She circled again to approach them from behind, took out her knife and stabbed one. It fell at her feet while the others milled aimlessly. Finally she stood behind them and screamed. They turned at the noise but milled aimlessly when she stopped.

Tyreese stood next to Rick and they looked at each other incredulously. Tyreese laughed for the first time in days. "We got a secret weapon!" he chortled as they shared a high five. "Secret Weapon BG18!"

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"You AIN'T sendin' my woman inta the woods at night with them fuckin' men out there!" barked Merle, his finger in Rick's face. "She might be invisible to walkers but she ain't gonna be to them. Ya serve her up ta them and they'll be throwin' her head back over the fence." The veins in Merle's neck and forehead bulged dangerously and his chest bumped Rick's.

"You've never asked me out," protested Beth who stood by his elbow. Merle's finger turned to her. "You stay outta this missy. I oughta tan your hide for that shit ya just pulled. That fucker coulda picked you off from fifty yards out there." Beth looked at him steadily. "Merle, I've got to use this gift to help us get rid of this threat once and for all."

Hershel spoke up. "I'm with Merle on this one. I don't want Beth out at night in the woods. It's too dangerous and we don't know if her condition is permanent." Beth looked at her father. "Then what do you expect me to do Daddy?" The room quieted as they all inspected each other. Michonne cleared her throat. "We need supplies?" she asked. Carol nodded and said, "Yes, we need baby stuff and dry goods. Our staples are running low and if he decides to mount a siege he'll starve us out. When we get rid of him I can teach Beth how to drive the semi and then we can bring back tons of supplies." Glen spoke up. "For the short term we could use binoculars and it's likely we'll need more first aid supplies."

"So," continued Michonne. "Tomorrow Beth goes on a run. She retrieves the stuff we need and places it on the ground in front of the stores as she collects it. We circle and pick the stuff up in the vehicle, keep moving so we don't get swarmed. Should go fast and we can post sentries to make sure we don't get human company." Beth looked around the room and saw general acceptance of the idea. Until she got to Merle. He was glaring at Michonne and Michonne was coolly returning his gaze. Beth nodded. "I'll do it," she said. "We also need warm clothes for everyone. We'll need to bring a truck in case I can get a lot." She looked at a murderous Merle and added to placate him, "And I want Merle to come." She looped her arms through his right arm and smiled up at him. He paused, looking at her for a long moment then tersely nodded.

Beth spent the rest of the night at the kitchen table organizing lists of everyone's sizes and items they needed then poring over maps and marking store locations from memory. She had told Merle to take her bed that night but when she made her way upstairs he was on the floor and asleep. She quickly changed into warm pajamas then took her comforter off of her bed and draped it over him. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when he shook her awake to leave.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

They decided to go to the box store that was about 18 miles from the farm and took their biggest truck, an extended cab with four-wheel drive. Daryl drove with Glen in the passenger seat and Merle and Beth shared the back. There was little conversation and the atmosphere was tense. Beth stole a few glances at Merle, he was staring fixedly ahead and working his jaw from side to side.

They knew that they could get through on the roads and that no one else could have gotten in there with all the walkers – they had tried before and were overwhelmed. After the perimeter was established to Merle's satisfaction Beth was given the OK to enter. She turned to look at him and when she saw how worried and handsome he was she kissed him softly on one stubbly cheek and smiled at him as she slipped out of the door.

By the time she got into the front doors they had pulled around to the back of the store so they wouldn't attract attention. She grabbed a cart and headed straight to the pharmacy. Once inside she found as many antibiotics and pain medications as she could then filled the rest of the cart with birth control, feminine hygiene products, antiseptics, baby meds and bandages. She examined one of the birth control shots that she had unloaded, shrugged, dropped her pants and injected herself in the thigh muscle. She dressed and shoved the instruction packet in her pants pocket then rolled that full cart out to the front of the store.

She systematically went through the store for the rest of the items and loaded four more carts, devoting one completely to undergarments and winter wear. After delivering those to the pickup point in the front parking lot she made her way to the back loading dock. There were still supplies on pallets that could easily be loaded into a truck. She took a mental note of the layout to tell Carol. Then she went to the front and propped two of the doors open. She used an aluminum baseball bat to bang on shopping carts, drawing the walkers in with noise while Glen and Daryl threw supplies in the back of the truck.

When it was loaded she took one last look behind her then closed the front doors. There were plenty of walkers in the store, enough to deter anyone else from pilfering. The men were slowly coasting, waiting for her to slip in so they could make their escape out of the herd that seemed to be getting thicker. She made her way cautiously to the truck and about halfway there she saw something that froze her heart. She unsheathed her knife and turned to investigate it. When she understood the horror of it paralyzed her. A tall male walker shuffling unsteadily with a bundle fastened to the front of his chest. She could see that it was a baby carrier. And something within it dangled and swung. "No," she said through clenched teeth and she approached it and stopped in front of it. It started to shuffle around her and she took the opportunity to push the baby's head back to see its face.

She gasped when she saw the cold milky eyes of the baby set in what used to be a fat little face. He had probably been only a few months old and there was still a topknot of blonde hair on his head. The baby growled and snapped its toothless jaws but it wasn't strong enough to support its head so when she let it go it dropped to the front. Then she saw the bite wound on its shoulder and the reality hit her. Daddy had turned then bitten his son. The image of the chubby baby looking up at his Daddy's face as he lunged sprung into her mind and broke her heart. "NO," she repeated. She took out her knife and with a scream of rage plunged it through the eye of the adult walker and it fell to the ground in front of her. She dropped to her knees to dispatch the baby. She raised her knife and her hand shook but she plunged it through the fontanel, that soft little spot on the top of the head where the skull has not yet closed. The knife went through easily and barely made a sound as she extinguished whatever life was left in the small infant.

Beth dropped to all fours and drug great gasps of air into her lungs as she sobbed over the corpse of the little baby. She didn't hear the voices of her companions and she barely fought when a strong hand picked her up by the back of the shirt and threw her into the moving truck.

There was yelling in the truck and Beth curled into a ball and covered her ears as she fell apart. She rested her forehead on her knees and pulled at her hair with both hands when she recalled what it felt like to stab the baby's skull. Her mouth was open in a tortured wail and she cried wildly, unable to speak. She felt hands tugging on her arms and knew in the back of her mind that they were looking for bites but she couldn't react. Part of her wished she was dead, would rather be dead than to have experienced that.

She felt Merle pulling her to him and for a moment she fought then she gave herself in to the grief and clutched at his shirt as her face met his chest. He was murmuring something but she couldn't understand it because the violent sobs rattled her body and echoed in her ears. His hand moved to rub circles on her back and she began to calm. She could hear Daryl asking if she was bit and Merle replying that it had been the baby that upset her. Glen grimaced. He knew the soft spot that Beth had for babies.

Merle turned back to her. "Ya did the only thing ya could," he said in what he hoped sounded like a reassuring tone. "A baby," wailed Beth. "Merle his daddy bit him. He probably looked up thinking he was going to get a kiss and his daddy killed him!" Beth shook and a fresh round of crying came. Merle closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was beginning to appreciate how gentle and vulnerable Beth's heart was.

"He must have been so scared," Beth keened. Merle shushed her and wrapped his other arm around her. Beth was silent for minutes and Merle realized that she had stopped sobbing. Beth's hands twisted in his shirt nervously. "What about Judith?" she asked. "What about my babies? What if one of us does it to our own baby?" she whispered hoarsely. She moved her bloodshot eyes up to look at Merle's. He looked at her firmly. "Ain't gonna happen. I ain't gonna let it happen, hear? You don't even worry about that shit."

She searched his eyes and he brought his hand up to pull the hair off of her wet face. "Ya just set here a while," he ordered and she nodded obediently. She readjusted in the seat and turned to put her face in his neck. He brushed the tears off of her face and softly kissed he cheek. "Ya get some sleep," he whispered hoarsely and the next thing she knew they were pulling into the farm gate.

**-Nothing At All-**

The fog rose off the fields, the sun just barely coming up to light the earth. The only sound for miles was the sound of the walker's moans as they shuffled toward the farm and the wall. The governor smirked as he walked with the herd; him and his men were tucked in the mass of walkers covered in head to toe in pig shit. The smell confused the walkers and made it easier for the governor to steer the herd toward the farm. When they got close enough for the wall to come into view he smirked to himself, he was coming and when it was all said and done he was going to rip them from limb to limb.

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl stood on the front porch; the sun was just peaking above the horizon. He knew in his bones that today was the day. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders; he had to make sure she was safe. Nothing else mattered, he could die a hundred deaths but she had to be safe. He turned when he heard the screen door open and she stepped out smiling at him. Her smile radiant, "Well what do you think?"

Daryl sighed looking back out, "Something's comin' woman, ya need to make sure ya stay close."

Carol wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back, she whispered, "I love you." Daryl put his hands over hers almost like he was protecting her against the outside world.

He closed his eyes enjoying the moment, "I love you too woman."

That's when the silence was shattered. The sound of walker's moans came drifting to them. Daryl ran into the field looking up at Rick, "What is it?"

Rick looked down at him, "It's a herd, huge. I don't know."

Daryl nodded, "The wall will hold, I'll get the others; if we pick them off we'll be fine. Worse comes to worse we run for it. Do you smell that?"

Rick took a deep breath, "What is that?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick, "Pig shit."

Both men jumped into action, Rick ran to raise the alarm while Daryl started throwing bags with ammo and guns up to Rick. Carol got inside getting everyone moving to their spots. Even Beth was taking up a post on the edge of the roof just outside her bedroom.

Carol made her way up to the top of the wall, Rick and Daryl put her on sniper with Merle, the two of them were the best shots. Merle nodded to her and they started shooting down walkers as fast as they could. When Carol hit one she heard it scream, she looked over at Merle, "THERE ARE MEN IN THERE!"

Merle looked over at Daryl who was stabbing walkers who were climbing up the wall, "BOY SOME OF THE GOVERNOR'S MEN ARE IN THIS MESS!" Just as Merle said that one of the governor's men stabbed, Merle fell off the wall hard. Carol heard Beth scream but she kept going, firing, she had to protect the others. Carol just hoped she would hit the governor and end this.

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl couldn't even get on his feet, the walkers were everywhere and all he could do was scoot along the wall on his belly stabbing any fucker that stuck his head up there. Rick and Hershel were firing at his side, he knew Carol was still firing, but he had no idea where Merle was. It was then that he spotted the governor. He was standing in the middle of a herd; his eye patch was even covered in pig shit. Daryl growled, the fucker was going down! He stood up and launched himself off the wall, landing on some walkers that softened his fall. He stabbed walker after walker, running into a few of the governor's men, until it was just the two of them standing there circling each other.

The governor smiled, "You know I'm gonna get that sweet little buttercup and I'm gonna fuck her sense less, ya know that right?"

Daryl smirked, "You think she'd want your little dick up in her? My woman's use to a real man, one that don't got to tie her up, unless she wants it. And my girl she likes it rough."

The governor snarled at him, "YOU LIE!"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, she's likes it rough, all up for biting and belts. Ya should see her, but then you're gonna be dead."

The governor growled, "That's not going to happen."

Daryl smirked at Rick who had slipped up behind him, "I think it is."

Rick brought the butt of his gun down on the base of the governor's skull. The man falling to the ground with a thump. Daryl and Rick nodded to each other, the governor was gonna learn his lesson the hard way.

**-Nothing At All-**

Carol worked her ass off with Maggie patching everybody up. A few of the governor's men had ran away but honestly the living they were worried about. The number of walker bodies was going to take them weeks to move, even with the tractor. Karen made the suggestion that maybe Carol could drive a dump truck with one of the big shoves on the top back to the farm and they could push the bodies into a pile. Carol had to admit that wasn't a half bad idea.

In the end they had been really lucky. Rick had a gash on his cheek, she fixed with super glue. Carl, Judith, Michonne, and Karen were untouched. Hershel took a bullet to the shoulder and Daryl had been sliced on his forearm. Merle had been stabbed. Tyreese was the worse having taken on a large group of walkers with his hammer; he ended up losing three fingers. Glenn had a busted lip and Maggie was sporting a black eye. Carol had a graze wound along her side that Maggie stitched up. Daryl had lost his shit when he saw that, but after an hour or so he finally settled down. Now she stood watching as the men loaded up the governor, this was his finale, he would not be coming back.

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl, Rick, Tyreese, and Merle took the governor out as soon as they finished getting patched up. Even though Tyreese was having a hell of a time, with the morphine that Carol had pumped into him, he wanted to be there.

They put him in the back of the truck and drove to the old school on the other side of town. Merle and Daryl had given this a lot of thought, a fitting death for a bastard. Merle and Daryl found a telephone pole just outside the playground of the school. They set to tying the governor up to it. The governor smirked at them, "Is this where you sentence me to death and I face the firing squad?"

Rick chuckled, leaning toward him, "Nope, you're not sentence to death by us, you did that to yourself the moment you started coming after US. No this us, leaving you to the world you wanted to rule over. Giving your subjects the ability to either leave you be or sentence you to death. Shouldn't have fucked with us, we might look all calm on the outside but when it comes to saving our family we're fucking nuts!"

Daryl chuckled as the governor started thrashing on the telephone pole, trying to get away. Daryl leaned in smirking in his face, "I'll think of ya when I'm buried balls deep in her tonight and she's screamin' my name. Asshat."

Merle laughed, pushing Daryl toward the truck and firing his gun into the air several times, "Come little brother, the governor has a date with several pretty ladies."

Just then the doors to the school opened and over a hundred walker children came stumbling out from the front doors of the school. Daryl and Merle got in the back seat of the truck and they drove down the street, turning around to watch in silence as the children walkers tore the governor to bits. Tyreese sighed, "Maybe it's best we not tell the women about this."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah Carol ain't gonna like this much. She'd be all about the humane thing and shit."

Merle sighed, "Beth would be screamin' about the Christian thing."

Rick smirked, "Michonne's probably fuck me hard tonight."

They all busted out laughing, just shaking their heads. But they agreed that they would NOT tell the women, just tell them that yes they had killed him, not how. Daryl and Merle were just fine with that.

**-Nothing At All-**

That night Daryl eased down onto the floor next to her, his whole body was screaming. He knew hers was too, they had been through war and both came out on the other side. He smirked at her, brushing her hair out of her face, "What's goin' on in the pretty head of yours?"

Carol smiled, "Nothin' at all, just thinkin' about life now that he's gone. What we can be, what we will do."

Daryl smirked, "Well ya let me rest up tonight and tomorrow I'll show ya what we can do."

Carol chuckled, "Can we build a house, maybe one for us and Merle and Beth if she wants. We could widen the wall; we could push back the chicken coop…."

Daryl cut her off, kissing her hard, he pulled back and smirked at her, "Tonight we rest…..tomorrow I'll build ya a dream house." He snuggled close to her, pulling her more into his chest, "Damn woman, give me sex all the time, kill the bad guy, build me a house. What's next give me kids?"

He felt Carol still in his arms and he mentally kicked himself. He could feel her tears already on his chest, "Hey come on now, look up here at me."

Carol looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to…I thought….I'm so stupid."

Daryl was having a hell of a time breathing, he never even thought about kids. He stroked her back, "You're not stupid…..I just don't know…..well I've never thought …well do ya want kids?"

Carol wiped her eyes, "Yes, but I know you don't."

Daryl sighed, "That's not what I'm sayin'. If ya want babies, then god damn it I'll try and give them to ya. Just stop your damn cryin'."

Carol beamed as she littered his face with kisses, "Thank you, thank you….oh god I'm so happy."

He chuckled, hugging her to his chest, "No can we go to bed?"

Carol placed a kiss in the middle of his chest, "Yes!"

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. For the Love of Merle

Chapter 16….For the Love of Merle

**Athlete Girl here – a little Meth to start your morning off right!**

"And I'M tellin' YOU Merle Dixon that you're going to stay here until my daddy says you can move!" Beth ordered. Merle was filthy and laying on her bed with his wound bleeding freely through the bandages. His head was raised off the pillow as he growled silently and glared at Daryl who smirked at him from the foot of the bed. Beth stood at the foot of the bed with her fists on her hips and a set to her jaw. "You couldn't let Daryl and Rick go serve your blood debt, you had to drag yourself along too with a minimum of bandages and now look at this mess. Those men could have gutted you like a chicken but you go ahead and traipse off and do God knows what out there!"

Beth was rattled. When Merle was stabbed and went over the fence she had screamed and thrown herself over too, laying her body on top of his bleeding body to deter the walkers. She got up when Daryl and the others had cleared the walkers in the vicinity and when she looked down she was covered in Merle's blood.

"Missy I'm fine," started Merle and Beth stopped him with a raised hand. "No you're not fine You've got a knife wound that goes beyond the skin Merle, we're talking abdominal muscle. You need two layers of stitches MERLE. And you just throw a band aid on and go hang 'em high? You're not Clint Eastwood! And what would you have done if your guts started fallin' out? Stick them in your pocket for later?" Merle looked at her heated face and the tears in her eyes. "Ain't that bad now," he replied, trying to sound reassuring.

Beth's eyebrows went up. "Not that bad? Is that what you said? Not THAT BAD?" she hissed. She stalked to the side of the bed and pulled out her knife to cut his wifebeater off of his body. Then she pulled the bandage off of his abdomen to reveal a bluish purplish bulge bubbling out from a gap in the crude stitches Hershel had put in as first aid. "What do you think that is Merle?" she asked. "Look at it." Merle craned his head up to look at his stomach. "Just a little bit a skin," he said. Daryl looked over with interest.

Beth's mouth gaped open. "MERLE! That's your INTESTINE! You could die. You could die from infection!" Beth's hand went to her mouth and the tears let loose. "How could you do this?" she quavered, her voice getting louder. "You claim me like I'm some kind of prize without even asking me, then you do this? So am I going to have to put you down if you die? Do you know what that will do to me?"

"Nobody's putting anybody down," said Hershel reassuringly as he limped through the doorway, Maggie behind him with medical supplies. The room was momentarily filled with Beth's accelerated breathing and Merle's angry snorts. "Beth, was the bandage compromised?" Beth shook her head no. Hershel nodded. "Then he just tore the stitches and we've got a good chance of containing the infection as long as he's not strangulated. But this means IV antibiotics for you Merle. Good thing Bethie got everything we needed for that on the last run."

_The last run._ It seemed years ago to Beth but it was only what? _Two days? Three days?_ She took one last look at Merle who was staring at her defiantly and she decided that having someone was too much for her right now. She sobbed in anger and burst out of the room, grabbed a lantern and headed for the barn.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Way to go dumbass," said Daryl, shaking his head and he followed Beth out of the room.

Merle watched Hershel set up a sterile area. When they got started he tried to concentrate on how beautiful she was with her face flushed. _Missy was good and pissed_, he thought. He stifled a groan as the needle bit into the other side of the wound. He involuntarily thrashed in pain and Hershel stilled. "We need to sedate him," said Hershel to Maggie, who nodded. As Merle slipped into comfort of a narcotic slumber he thought of feel and smell of her the few times he had held her.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle woke up in the dark of the night. He was on top of the blankets and shivering and Beth was beside him and underneath the blankets. She was snuggled gingerly into his side so not to hurt him. He tried to rearrange the blankets without waking her but the soreness had set in and he snorted in pain. Beth stirred and jumped out of bed to help him raise his feet then his legs to get the blanket out from under him and she changed his IV bag. She grabbed another blanket from the closet and tenderly tucked it around him then looked up to see him regarding her. She smoothed the hair back off of his forehead and softly kissed his lips then walked around the other side of the bed to snuggle in under the blankets.

Just before sunrise Hershel got up and walked down the hallway to Beth's room to check on Merle. He opened the door and looked down at the floor expecting Beth to be there but there were no blankets or pillows on the ground. He raised his eyes to the bed to see Merle stretched out with Beth's head on his shoulder. Both were warm under the blankets and Beth's arm was draped across Merle's broad chest. Merle's left arm was wrapped around her and his head was turned so his cheek was on top of her head. They were both dead to the world. Merle was too injured to be a menace right now but Hershel knew that Beth's innocence would soon enough be gone.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Merle, I need to talk to you," said Hershel the next week. Merle straightened in the bed and ran a hand over the stubble on his face. "Awright," he drawled and he kept his eyes on Hershel as the older man appraised him. Beth and Maggie had cleaned him up as best as they could with a sponge bath but he could really do with a shave. Merle's short hair was brown and his body was powerful but his face was becoming weathered and his beard was growing in grey. Hershel wondered how old he was.

"You and my daughter have become quite close," Hershel stated. Merle shifted and nodded but didn't change expression. Hershel continued, "Merle do you know she tried to commit suicide here on the farm before we left for the prison?" Merle's expression hardened. "Naw," he replied curtly.

Hershel nodded and pursed his lips, his eyes drifting around the room. "You've earned your place in this group and you've shown to everyone here that despite your exterior you do care for others. That means you have a home here with us and with your brother." Merle knew where this was going and he interrupted sarcastically, "BUT….".

Hershel's eyes returned to Merle's and held them. "But …you're a rough man Merle. A man with a lot of experience. A man who has demonstrated a capacity for cruelty. I'm not saying that people don't change but these are things I have seen in you, particularly when we first met at the prison. And now Beth thinks she's in love with you." Hershel held his hand up to stop Merle from another interruption. "Let me finish."

"I'm telling you that if your relationship becomes physical Beth will truly fall in love with you. She'll want a lifelong commitment. She'll want marriage and children. She will expect to be the only woman in your life for the rest of your days Merle. And she deserves those things even if they are not what you in the past have valued." Hershel paused to give weight to his words. "If you are committed to giving her these things then I welcome you as a son. But if you can't give her these things I need you to leave, sooner rather than later."

Merle ground his teeth and searched Hershel's face. "Don't she get a say in this?" he asked. Hershel once again studied the room. "No," he said softly. "Not after her sister found her bleeding on the floor. Beth's got a gentle soul Merle. Any type of callousness or infidelity on your part would cause her to think she has no reason to live. I won't let you or any other man take the light of my life away like that. I hope you can understand that. I need you to make your decision in two weeks. You either commit to Beth or you leave. If you leave now her heart will break but she'll survive it and so will you. But if you take this relationship any farther and hurt her afterwards, SHE will break."

Merle silently nodded and Hershel walked towards the door. Daryl brought in a bottle of water just as Hershel exited. "What's up?" asked Daryl and Merle grimaced. "Jest welcomin' me to the family," he grunted.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"What?" asked Beth sleepily, her eyes drooping. Merle had been in bed for two weeks and she had been working her ass off in the house and outside as well as taking care of him. He had been difficult to deal with because he wanted out of bed and that had worn on her as well. She was happy that tomorrow he'd be cleared for activity and could move around but for now she just wanted to sleep curled up next to his warm bulk. It was only early evening but she had only the energy to change his IV after dinner and she was about two seconds from passing out.

Merle smiled devilishly. His voice was a gentle rasp that tickled her spine. "Been sleepin' with ya for weeks and aint even seen your titties," he said. Beth smiled, refusing to blush and said, "Well I had to the chance to see every part of you but I didn't take it because it wouldn't be Christian." Merle wasn't going to be distracted. "Look like nice titties," he murmured, a bold smile turning up one side of his mouth. "Look lonely though. Pointin' up against yer shirt, wantin' a man's touch. I could suck on those titties and let ya know what theys meant for." Beth was suddenly not tired at all. _Damn this man._

"You need to sleep," she said with an authority she didn't feel. "Mmmm," he moaned, pulling her closer in. "Come over here or I'll pull my stitches. I think ya need to check 'em anyway. Hurtin' somethin' awful." She looked at him skeptically and he said guilelessly, "Think theys infected." She tilted her head and tried to read him then shook her head and snorted. "Fine," she said. She sat up next to him and moved the blanket down to expose his bandages. She carefully lifted the bandages and peeked underneath and found that they were a little pulled but otherwise were fine.

As she bent over she felt his fingers tracing circles on the back of the tank top she wore to bed then slowly move across her rib cage to softly pinch the closest nipple. "Oh," she exhaled sharply, frozen by the rush of sensation that exploded beneath her waistline. Merle's fingers moved to the other side. "Better look harder," he said pinching the other. Beth closed her eyes and was lost in the sensation, her mouth partly open. He used his stump to push the blankets down further and flip the blanket to his knees. He was lying only in his boxers. "Touch me," he said. "I want ya to feel what ya do to me."

Beth's left hand hesitantly moved towards his navel and he covered it with his own and guided it to his erection. She gasped when she felt it. "Touch it," he ordered and she gently stroked her fingers on it. It jumped and she jerked her hand away. "Every night since I met ya I've had this," he growled. "Every fuckin' night no matter how goddamned tired I was or how many geeks I killed that day, I think of ya and get hard. Yer like a fuckin' drug.'

Beth gaped at the bulge in his shorts, she had never seen a grown man in this state. He saw her discomfort and said gruffly, "Come here." She took one last incredulous look and rose up to meet his eyes. "C'mere," he said softly and pulled her up to his chest. Her lips met his and he kissed her until she panted. He regarded her with half-lidded eyes and said "Lift up yer shirt.' She gazed back at him, her eyes darkened with lust. She seemed to be having some kind of internal dialogue with herself.

Finally she bit her lip and used one hand to shyly lift the bottom of her tank top to the bottom of one breast. His eyes shifted to her chest and he said, "Can't do it mahself darlin', ya need ta pull it up." She realized that she was now lying on the one arm that had a hand and lifted the shirt a little more to expose a pale pink nipple set against her creamy pale skin. Merle grunted in pain as he rose up to capture the nipple in his mouth then groaned in pleasure as he suckled the firm breast. Beth's hips began to move as he sucked the nipple into a point. Beth panted and pressed her thighs together as her slit became soaked and her pussy throbbed with want. Merle moved to the other breast and teased and sucked it in the same manner. He was rock hard now with the sweet taste of her nipples in his mouth.

Both of their heads shot up when there was a knock at the door and Beth was off of the bed in a flash and putting a flannel shirt on. Merle barely had time to pull the sheets up over is hard on when Daryl, Rick and Glen entered. "Hey bro," said Daryl. "Need ta talk about rebuilding. We got some issues we gotta figure out now." Beth smiled at them and left quickly, hopping down the stairs. She found an afghan and curled up on the couch and fell asleep immediately.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth opened her eyes when she heard a noise, she was in her own bed and Maggie was removing Merle's IV. Beth squinted at her sister, mumbled something unintelligible then flipped over on the bed taking most of the blankets with her. Maggie laughed and looked at Merle. "She's always been a blanket hog," she said. "She'll look at you innocently and swear she's not but when push comes to shove you'll be left in the cold." Merle snorted softly and flexed his freed arm. He thanked Maggie and she left. He slowly turned towards the side of the bed and threw his legs over then cautiously stood up.

He assessed the damage and decided that as long as he babied it he could be mobile today. He walked to the window and cautiously stretched his arms over his head, grunting sharply in pain when he went a little too far. He dropped his hand to his balls and gave them a good scratch then put his hand on his dick that was pointing gloriously to the ceiling with full morning wood. _God them fuckin' titties, I could suck on them purty things all day long_ he thought and gave his dick a few firm pulls. _Wonder how far she woulda gone?_

His cock popped out of the fly of his boxers and he stroked it as he looked outside at the expanse of woods. He shot a side glance at Beth's wall mirror and saw a pair of huge blue eyes peeking from under the blanket, watching in fascinated horror as he played with himself. He laughed softly and said, "Be nice ta have some help little girl, since yous the one got me in this state." He heard Beth gasp and saw the blanket go over her head for a moment, then she sat up cautiously as she got her nerve up.

"Aint gonna hurt ya angel," he said. He watched as Beth summoned her nerve and swung gently out of bed to approach him cautiously. Her hair was a complete mess and she looked absolutely fucking gorgeous. He kissed her, pressing his hardness against her belly and she ran her hands over his chest and stomach. "Like this," he said softly and guided one of her hands down to the front of his boxers. He used his stump to shove his boxers down to his knees and she could see the whole of him. She was transfixed.

He showed her how to stroke him then buried his hand in her tangled hair and kissed her deeply, becoming more insistent as she brought him closer. He trailed his lips down her neck and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "That's good," he said. "Feels so fucking good. You gonna make me cum little girl." Beth was staring at her hand moving along his silky hardness, she felt powerful as she felt him start to sweat. He jerked her tank top up to reveal her pert tits and groped them with his good hand. "Fuck, yer makin' me cum," he groaned and his hips jerked so that she didn't have to move her hand anymore, he was fucking it spasmodically. He pushed hard into her hand with a strangled groan and growled through his teeth and the semen splashed onto the front of her shirt. Beth kept her grip on him until he moved his hand down and loosened hit, sagging against her and breathing like he had run a race.

She was exhilarated with her new discovery, the sight, the smell, the feel of his cock wanting her. She looked up with her mouth open. "Was that OK?" she asked in a small voice. Merle pulled her to him and kissed her passionately in answer. "The fuckin' best,' he said, still breathing fast. She smiled at him and said, "Can we do it again?" He kissed her cheek and pulled his boxers over his flagging member then bent down to use a dirty T-shirt to wipe the front of her tank top. "We gonna do lots a things little miss and next time I'm gonna make you cum just as hard as I did." She smiled up at him and he kissed her again. She didn't know what was in store but if it was as cool as what they just did she was up for it.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth helped her dad tend to all the wounded that night and by the time she got back Merle was sleeping. The next morning she went to the barn to sort through the hay bales in the loft because she wanted to get rid of the moldy ones. Glenn had seen horse hoof prints at a neighboring farm and she wanted to be ready in case they were able to get one. She worked steadily separating the bales, examining them for mold and throwing the moldy ones out the loft door to make a pile for Sissy. They'd keep the rest in the loft as potential horse feed.

She had worked up a good sweat as morning neared afternoon. She loved this time of the day when the barn swallows were swooping through the doorways. She heard metallic tapping on one of the stall doors and moved to the edge to look down. "Hey there sugar," drawled Merle who had been tapping on the stall door with his prosthetic. "Hey," she smiled and she moved lightly down the ladder to jump up against his chest and get wrapped up in a long kiss.

She smiled as they parted and asked, "What did you do this morning?" Merle cocked his head and pursed his lips and answered, "Mostly drawin' out the property, decidin' where we should grow and how to expand the compound." She bounced on her toes. "Did you draw in a swimming pool?" she asked excitedly. He laughed. "Much as I'd like ta see ya in a bikini I ain't sure it would be for the good of the group." She smiled at him shyly and decided to make a play for the power she had felt over him in her room. "I have a bikini in my room," she confided. "I could wear it even without a pool."

She was thrilled when his eyes darkened and he pulled her closer to feel his hardness stirring against her. "Be careful little girl," he rasped. "Might take ya up on that." She thought he was going to kiss her but was surprised when he continued to hold her, searching her face. She reached up to kiss him gently on the lips and asked, "Are you OK?" He nodded and she felt his hand move up and tangle in her pony tail. "Gotta talk to ya bout somethin'," he said softly. She nodded and he loosened his arms and moved a few inches back away from her.

"What are you wantin' outta this?" he asked. She frowned, confused. "Us?" she asked and he nodded slowly. "Well we're going out aren't we?" she asked, a little uncertain by why he would be asking. His expression revealed nothing. "Then what?" he asked. Her frown deepened and she began to worry about where this was going. "Then we live happily ever after I guess," she said brightly, hoping the topic would go away.

"I told you before, this aint no fuckin game," he snapped and she moved backwards out of his arms. "Why are you asking this?" she said, wrapping her arms around her stomach. His eyes burned into hers intensely and he answered levelly, "Lotta reasons fer us not ta carry on. I'm older than you. I ain't a nice man and I done real bad things. I ain't never had no serious woman and I can be an asshole. You could do a helluva lot better than me."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she whispered. His eyes roamed her face and he answered, "No, I'm telling you this is your decision. Ya say ya want this, but we really do this and it's me and you. That's it. No fallin' for whatever new guy comes walkin' through the gate. No changin' ya mind. No hoppin' from bed ta bed. If yain't ready for this ya need to speak up, ain't no shame in it, yous young and ya got ya life ahead of ya. Ya don't gotta fall for me 'cause I'm the only one around Beth. Ya deserve ta be choosy. But ya need to decide."

"I love you," she said hoarsely. "You think this because you're the only man that's not taken? What about the prison Merle? What about Tyreese and Noah and all the Woodbury guys that hit on me all the time? I never wanted any of them. I only had eyes for you. None of them ruffled me but when you walked into the room I was a nervous wreck."

"Ya didn't only have eyes for me when Martinez was here," said Merle neutrally. She could see he wasn't mad. She swallowed, "I'll admit that I was confused. But Maggie helped me. She told me to imagine that Andrea was trying to kiss both of you. Then she asked me which would bother me. It didn't bother me to imagine her kissing Cesar but when I thought of you….Andrea's the prettiest woman I can think of Merle, and smart, and independent. And when I imagined her kissing you I wanted to rip her throat out. I couldn't stand it Merle. It made me cry and it didn't even HAPPEN."

She searched his stony face and went on, "I want to die happy. That could happen ten minutes from now or in sixty years. Only God knows that. I want to love you and feel your love. I want to feel your babies grow inside me. I want to talk to you every night in bed. There, that's what I want. If you don't want that then I guess…..we need to figure something out." Her chin trembled and her chest was tight. She had just pulled her heart out of her chest in the barn aisle and waited to see if he was going to smash it.

He searched her face and found only love and trust and hope. Then he nodded and pulled her into him. Beth put her hands on each side of his face and he kissed her gently at first then tilting his head pressed into her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers. They lost track of time and leaned against each other, her hand going to the back of his head to thread through his short curls. He could feel her starting to lose control and he smiled. "What?" she asked. He looked at her wickedly. "Only one thing left to do to seal it," he said. She smiled shyly at him and chewed on her lip and he raked her body with his eyes. "Ya get up to yer room. I'll be there in a few minutes," he rumbled. Her eyes widened. "Really?" she breathed. "Oh my God!" She smiled and bounced up to kiss him one last time before she walked quickly to the house.

He snorted softly as he watched her go, then he turned to the barn to find Hershel who was leaning against the semi fence watching Sissy graze. Merle walked to the fence and leaned back against it with his arms crossed, letting the sun's heat warm his skin. He took a deep breath. "Hershel, about what you said earlier. I don't want ta live without her. I'm stayin'." Hershel nodded and silently watched the cow. Eventually he spoke. "I know you're a man of your word Merle." Hershel turned to him. "Welcome son," he said solemnly. Merle nodded, turned and walked quickly to the house.

**I hope Merle's healed up enough for this challenge!**


	17. Mother Trucker

Chapter 17….Mother Trucker

**Well here we go, the new story arch for our little group! Athlete Girl is working on some new stuff for Merle and Beth but I thought you guys want to see what Daryl and Carol have been up too.**

**Thanks for all the love and support of this one! I think you'll like the end, it's in sight, so hang on and get ready! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl was hiding, honestly hiding from his woman. She had had him in anyway, anywhere she could on the farm. Hell she even jumped him in the back of one of the trucks. He knew why, they had been trying for two months and nothing, every time she got her period she would come to bed, crying her eyes out and he told her that next month would be the month. But with her age and the way they lived even Hershel wasn't sure if a baby would be in the cards for them. But they kept trying, but honestly even his balls hurt.

He sat out behind the old shed, cleaning his bow and keeping his head down. Maggie was as big as a damn house and he knew Carol was inside fussing over her so he was safe at least for now. Merle came around the corner of the shed and sat down hard next to him, "God damn women."

Daryl huffed, "What'd ya do?"

Merle shook his head, "I didn't do a god damn thing. I thought that bringing back some grown up lookin' sheets would be nice instead of the pink sparkly shit I've been sleepin' on."

Daryl chuckled, "Hey ya want to trade I'm sick of sleepin' on the damn floor, I'd give a nut to sleep on a real damn bed for once."

Merle sighed, "This bein' with a woman shit sucks."

Daryl slapped his shoulder, "Wait till you're like me out here hidin' to get a sex break. Once ya nail her you'll be feelin' like pink sparkly sheets are just fine as long as she's happy."

Merle huffed, "You're hidin' from Carol? Shit, what's the matter too much for ya baby brother?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we're tryin' for a kid and it's like fuckin' work. I got to schedule every damn thing around when she wants it."

Merle stared at his brother, "You're thinkin' kids?"

Daryl shrugged, "Yeah, don't know if I want them, but Carol does somethin' bad, so I thought…."

His words were cut off by a strangled sob on from around the corner of the shed. Merle peeked around and saw Carol running toward the house, "Shit baby brother that was yours."

Daryl got off the ground and put his crossbow over his shoulder, his head hung as he walked toward the house, he knew he was in deep shit and he didn't blame her for being pissed.

**-Nothing at All-**

Carol ran into the house, passing Beth and Michonne on the porch, there was nowhere in the house to be alone and she hated that right now. So she darted up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door, locking it behind her she sunk to the floor, sobbing into her hands. He was sick of her, she knew this would happen. It didn't matter how much she loved him, he was never going to love her as much. He didn't want a baby with her, how could she blame him?

She heard his boots on the stairs and then came a soft knock, "Carol, open the door."

Carol shook her head, "NO! I want to be alone!"

Daryl growled at the door, his hand going to the door knob, "OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR or I'll kick it in."

Carol huffed, scooting on her ass she sat between the sink and toilet, hugging her knees, she cried, "NO, please Daryl, just leave me be!"

Daryl sighed, looking at the door; Hershel would be pissed if he kicked it in. He bowed his head trying to think of how to get her to open the damn door. Hershel came out of Maggie and Glenn's door, smiling at him, he walked over and leaned down to whisper into Daryl's ear, putting a key in his pocket, "Why don't ya just unlock it son? It might be easier on everybody."

Daryl nodded his thanks to him and then did just that. He slipped into the room quickly and closed the door and locked it behind him. He sighed when he saw Carol, "Jesus woman, what're ya doin'?"

Carol looked up at him and wiped at her eyes, "Just don't alright Daryl, just don't. I heard what you said out there, it was just a matter of time before you got sick of me. I won't bother you anymore, just leave me be."

Daryl set his crossbow down on the sink, he was afraid he might shot her for being so damn thick headed if it was in his hands, he eased down on the floor and grabbed her pulling her into his lap. He sighed making her look at him, "I want ya, ya know that. I love ya for fuck sakes, ain't never said that to any woman but my momma. Now stop this shit, what the hell is wrong with ya? The woman I know, MY WOMAN would've come around that corner and kicked my ass for that shit."

Carol shrugged, wiping at her eyes, "I don't know."

Daryl sighed, pulling her closer, even though she was trying to fight him; he won and wrapped both arms around her, "I'm just tired and actin' like an ass. I'm sorry alright, just scared about a kid is all. Now will ya stop this shit?"

Carol nodded, her voice almost a whisper, "I'm sorry, we don't have to try anymore. I promise."

Daryl sighed, his chin on the top of her head, "Didn't say I didn't want to try, just maybe give me the day off to rest my nuts alright. I ain't a machine woman."

Carol chuckled, "Sorry I guess I have been a bit needy."

Daryl huffed, "Well my balls are achin' somethin' fierce."

Carol smirked, "I could kiss them and make it better."

Daryl groaned, his cock twitching in his pants, it was a traitor to his balls and the rest of his body, "Baby, give me one day and then I'll fuck ya senseless where ever ya want."

Carol looked up at him and smiled, "Promise?"

Daryl nodded, "Promise."

There was a quick knock at the door, "Daryl are you and Carol ready to go? Glenn and I are."

Daryl looked at her and she nodded, they had all talked the night before and they planned on going to see what they could find at a medical supply company about an hour away. They needed to stock up for the baby that was coming. "Yeah Rick we'll be right there."

Once he heard Rick walk away, he kissed her soft and lazily like she liked. When he pulled away her eyes were half closed and her face was flush, he loved that he could still make her do that. "No more talk about me not wantin' ya alright, ain't fair to get pissed at me and hide instead of lettin' me talk to ya about shit. I know I'm an ass, but cut me some slack here alright?"

Carol nodded, "Alright, sorry."

Daryl smirked, "Ain't nothin' at all woman, now come on my truck drivin' momma, need your ass to drive today."

**-Nothin' at All-**

The trip into town was quiet, everyone keeping to themselves as they drove. They were just passing a large gas station when Carol hit the back of Rick's headrest, "Rick stop! There!"

Rick pulled the car in behind a large semi that had 'Johnson and Johnson' on the side. Carol got out and ran to the cab, opening the door, the walker driver lurched toward her but Daryl was already on it, an arrow sliced through it's eye. Carol jumped just in time as it's body hit the ground. He glared at her, they would be talking later about taking better care of herself.

Carol went through the walkers pockets and found the keys, pulling them out she went around to the back of the trailer and opened it up. Glen, Rick, and Daryl forming a semi-circle around her as she went through the back quickly. She nodded, when she jumped down, "Hopefully it'll start."

Rick and Glenn got into the car, while Daryl climbed in with her to the cab. The cab smelled awful but it didn't matter, they needed the baby supplies in the back. She turned it over and the truck whined, she closed her eyes and said a little prayer and it roared to life. Carol smiled at Daryl, who was still glaring at her, so she turned onto the road following Rick and Glenn. Carol was not having a good day.

**-Nothing At All-**

When they got to the medical supply warehouse, they split up into two teams, each of them having part of a list that Hershel had given to them. As they were finishing up they heard the first of the moans fill the air. Daryl grabbed Carol's arm and led her back to the vehicles. When they got there the a herd was almost on them. They fought hand to hand keeping their backs together as they made their ways toward the truck and car. When they finally got in the truck, Carol used it to take out as much of the herd as she could. Daryl was happy to finally be on the road, he looked at Carol, she was pale as hell, he was worried about her, but he didn't say anything. He just put his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

When they pulled up to the farm, Carol pulled the truck up to the side of the wall and sat there a minute, she knew she wasn't feeling good, but she figured it was because she hadn't eaten breakfast and she hadn't been sleeping well. Daryl jumped down just as the others came to help with the unloading. As Carol got out of the truck and went to jump down the world went bright white and she felt the ground meet her.

When she woke up she was in Daryl's arms and she could hear a lot of voices talking fast around her. She groaned and felt Daryl kiss her forehead, "I'm here woman just hang on."

She felt herself be laid down on something soft and then Hershel yelling for his bag and for everyone but Daryl to get out. She raised her hand to her forehead and felt blood, she let out a sob and Daryl moved her hand, "Don't touch it, hit your hard head on the ground." She hissed when he pressed a rag to the wound. "Didn't eat breakfast did ya? Carol are ya listenin' to me? Come on woman."

Carol's eyes fluttered open and tears rolled down her face, "What happened?"

Hershel chuckled, "You passed out young lady gave us all a scare, now let's have a look at you."

Daryl moved to the other side of the bed, Carol could see the fear in his eyes as Hershel started looking over her arms and belly for any sign of trauma. He smiled at Carol, "Did you eat today?"

Carol shook her head and Daryl growled next to her, "Alright well you know you need to eat Carol Ann, don't need you hurting yourself. Now I know you and Daryl have been….well active….is there any chance you've had your period?"

Carol nodded, tears flowing stronger now, "Yes, I had it a light one a week ago."

Hershel smirked, "How light?"

Carol looked at Daryl who looked as uncomfortable as a sinner at church, "It was really light, only lasted a few days."

Hershel nodded, "I'd like to have you do a test just to be sure and then I'll check your blood sugar. Daryl would you please get her some water and food? I'll help her to the washroom."

Daryl stood up, "I'll get her there and then run down to get her food."

Hershel nodded pulling a test from his bag, "Take this Carol and I'll wait in the hall, just give me a yell if you have any problems."

Daryl got her into the bathroom and he ran back down stairs, everyone rushed him asking a million questions, he turned and looked at all of them, "It's fine, she's fine, she ain't bit or nothin' just forgot to eat. Don't ya all got somethin' better to do than ask me shit."

He flew around the kitchen gathering up a small lunch for her and some water, damn woman was gonna do a better job taking care of herself if he had anything to say about it and he fucking did. When he got back upstairs, Hershel had her sitting on the bed, he could hear them talking softly but not what they were saying. Carol's head was cleaned up and Hershel had already butterflied the wound. He smiled at Daryl, "Checked her head, her sugar is a bit low, so is her blood pressure we'll keep an eye on it. Have her eat that and you two can take the bed tonight, I'll bunk with Merle and Beth. Make sure she rests, I'll have someone bring up dinner."

Once Hershel was gone, he sat down in the chair that Hershel had pulled up in front of her and he handed her a bowl of leftover stew, "It isn't much but ya need to eat."

Carol looked up at him and a stray tears fell from her eye, "It was just spotting, it happens sometimes."

Daryl looked at her, "What?"

Carol took a deep breath, "I didn't get my period, I was just spotting. That's why I keep crying and want sex so much."

Daryl still had no clue what the hell had happened, "Ok, so are ya sick or somethin'?"

Carol smiled, "No, I'm just pregnant."

**-Nothing at All-**

Hershel was greeted by many worried faces when he came down stairs. Merle was front and center, his arm around Beth, "How is she really?"

Hershel smiled, "She's going to be just fine." There was a loud thump above him and Hershel smirked, "I think that might be Daryl passing out so Merle, ya best go up and help your sister-in-law get him off the floor."

Hershel walked out of the house and stood on his porch smirking at the noise coming from the house. Merle had found out and was now yelling it down the stairs. Hershel smiled looking up at the sky, "Lord you have led me through the wildness and our bounty is going to be plentiful." Hershel chuckled at the sounds of joy coming from the house, he had come home and now his family was growing again.

**Hope you liked it! Daryl passed out! Teehee! Couldn't help myself.**


	18. the Fall

Chapter 18….The Fall

**Well this is your warning….tissues are needed for this chapter. So you were warned. Sorry, but I adore you guys.**

**-Nothing At All-**

The weeks following the news that Carol was pregnant were hard on Daryl. He was twisted up in his own nerves and he was scared to death for her to do anything that might put her or the baby in harm. Rick and Hershel both laughed being the only two who had been through this already. But he couldn't help it. His own daddy had been such a low down dirty ass that he wanted to do this right even if that meant locking her in a room for the rest of the time.

He was outside in the hayloft, throwing down hay, when the woman in question came walking into the barn with a pitcher of ice tea for them. Carl and he were in the loft while Glenn and Merle caught the bales and put them up. Beth was determined to get a horse and when she put her mind to something, she always made sure she got her way.

Carol smiled at them, "How's it going in here?"

Daryl glared down at her, "Why ain't ya up at the house?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "Rick and Hershel are painting the wall and the smell was making me sick, so Hershel sent me down here for a while. Why can't I help?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Hand us up those drinks and sit your ass down, that's how ya can help. Just sit there and look pretty."

Carol handed up the drinks to him and Carl and smirked at him, "The baby likes the hayloft, after all it's probably where….."

Merle started laughing and Daryl cut her off, "Woman! I ain't beyond holdin' on to a grudge till that kid comes out."

Carol snickered, climbing the ladder, "Ooooh, I'm so scared."

Once he had helped her up, he pulled her in for a quick kiss. Carl made a gagging sound and Glenn and Merle whistled. He blushed walking her over to a hay bale, "Sit, ya done caused enough trouble."

She laughed and watched them as they worked to get the hayloft back into order. Daryl was just about to cut the last of them free, when he noticed that his knife wasn't on his belt. Carol saw it in the loose hay and just as she bent down to get it, Carl swung around with a bale, not knowing that Carol had moved. The force of the blow was enough it sent her out the hay loft door. Daryl screamed as she fell. He grabbed the rope hanging there and lowered himself down to the ground. Falling to his knees at her side, "Oh god, no, woman, wake up woman!"

He cradled her head in his lap as Glenn ran to get Hershel. Merle stood there his hand on his head, shaking his head in disbelief. Carl just kept saying he didn't see her. The only thing Daryl knew was there was a growing pool of blood around her and he knew in his heart that their baby was gone. He held her close and talked to her, "I ain't goin' nowhere, now ya just rest. Hershel is comin', just hang on for me woman, just hang on."

**-Nothing At All-**

Hershel had them carry her to the house on one of the old gurneys he used from his vet days. When they got into the bedroom, Merle had to forcibly remove Daryl so that he and Maggie and Michonne could work on her. She hadn't come too yet and he knew why, the blood loss.

When they got her undressed, he knew. He worked for an hour trying to save her uterus, but in the end the fall had ruptured it. After five hours and almost losing her twice, he stepped out into the living room where everyone crowded around him. He sighed, "I'm so sorry son, the fall ruptured her uterus. The baby didn't make it and I had to take her uterus. She won't have any more."

Daryl stood there nodding his head, he felt numb inside. He didn't know what to do, she wanted a baby so damn much and now there was no way she could ever be a mother again. He thanked Hershel and slipped silently into the room where she was. He settled on the bed next to her. Hershel had her hooked up to an IV and her face was so pale. He brushed her face and kissed her cheek, "I ain't carin' if we never have kids. You're the best thing ever happened to me, now I just need ya to wake up. Can't live without ya Carol. Ya wake up and show me those pretty eyes alright, done lost enough today. I need you with me." He leaned his forehead against her head and sobbed.

Merle stood in the doorway, his heart breaking for his brother. He sighed, closing the door, why couldn't they catch a break.

**-Nothing At All-**

Carol sat there while Daryl spoke, she heard what he said, but her heart was shattered. Baby is gone. Never going to have anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them off, she just sat there. He touched her face, "Carol, are ya with me?"

She nodded, "I'm here. It's my fault. I went up there after you told me not too. I killed our baby." Her face erupted in a twisted mixed of anguish and regret. She wanted to die, to be with her babies, she couldn't keep either one of them safe and now she was suffering for her own stupidity.

Daryl grabbed her face in his hands, "NO! YA STOP THAT SHIT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW! Ya didn't kill that baby, no more than Carl threw ya from that damn hay loft, shit happens. Call it that fucker God's plan, but shit happens. Now I ain't goin' nowhere and neither are you! I swear to God Carol, ya can't check out on me here. If ya do I'll put a bullet through both our heads! Ya hear? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Carol nodded, sinking into his shoulder as she cried, "I do, I hear you."

Daryl sat there holding her as he rocked her back and forth. He knew she was broken and he knew that he needed to build her back up. He wasn't going to lose her to this. He loved her too damn much and they'd survived too much not to make it through.

That night after she had fallen asleep he sat up, just watching her. Tomorrow he would do something for her, something that would help her recover. But for tonight he would hold her and whisper to her, making sure she knew how much she was loved.

**-Nothing At All-**

She ran as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was or how close behind they were. She just ran when her momma told her too. Even a five year old knows when danger is too close. Sarah couldn't look back. She could hear her momma screaming and her daddy yelling, but she didn't stop. She just ran. She knew the men were close behind, but she was doing what her momma had said, she was too run and live. No matter what don't look back pumpkin, just keep going.

So that was what Sarah Morales did, she ran until she saw what looked like a giant wall. She cried as she beat her fists on the wall, "HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

She looked up to see a man with a dirty face and a crossbow looked down at her, "What the hell?"

Sarah Morales, thought he looked like an angel, with the newly rose sun behind him and his crossbow on his back. She collapsed before she could answer him. Then she was somewhere warm and a little smelly, she opened her eyes to see the man staring down at her, "It's alright kid, I got ya."

Then she heard another voice, "OH GOD DARYL, what happened to her?"

Sarah's head fell to the side against something softer, something that smelt like lavender. When she opened her eyes she was lying in a bed next to a small woman that looked like her momma but she had short grey hair. Sarah reached out, "Momma?" Her eyes closing as the woman kissed her hand. She was pulled down by sleep and exhaustion, but she felt safe in the lavender.

**-Nothing At All-**

It had been a week since Carol lost their baby and things were getting back to normal. Hershel said she needed to rest for another week at least and then she wouldn't be doing much more than up and down to the kitchen for dinner. He told Daryl that at least a month before she could drive or help with anything too crazy. She still cried, all the time, but she would smile at him and talk about all the things they could do in their life and he loved her for it. She was pushing on even though her heart was torn apart.

He had taken watch that morning and when he heard the little cries he thought he had finally lost his shit. But looking down he saw the little dark haired girl pounding her fists onto the wall and he knew he had to do something. When she passed out he jumped down and scooped her up, carrying her through the gate. He yelled for Hershel as he walked into the house.

Carol came walking as fast as she could behind him, "Where did she come from?"

Daryl shook his head, "I have no idea. I looked down and there she was."

Hershel shook his head, "Look at her feet, she's been running all night it looks like and without shoes. I'm glad she's out I can clean up her feet while she's out. I'm going to need some things from town; we don't have much in kid's stuff. Carol sit down by her head and talk to her."

Carol nodded, sitting there she stroked the little girl's hair, "It's alright sweetie, you're with friends."

Sarah opened her eyes and reached for her, "Momma." Carol took her hand and kissed it, tears welling in her eyes. Was this god's answer to her prayer? A child to help take care of?

Daryl looked at her and smirked, "She likes you."

Carol grinned, "Yeah, maybe."

**Who was chasing Sarah? What is coming up for our couples? I know some METH smut is! Ok, there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Kaye**


	19. The Girl

Chapter 19…..The Girl

**Well it's been really busy around in here in Real Life and I'm having a hell of a time keeping up with all the stories. This chapter has DARK THEMES so you've been WARNED. Nothing too bad, just TWD stuff, but I like to WARN you.**

**-Nothing At All-**

Carol sat stroking the little girl's hair, she hadn't woken all night and Carol knew she was probably exhausted from her run. She leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and little brown eyes opened, grabbing her hand, "Momma?"

Carol smiled, "Hi sweetie, my name's Carol. Is your name Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, looking up at the woman wide eyed. Carol picked up a glass of water and helped her drink slowly from it, "You were saying it last night so I was hoping that was your name. Now honey you're safe here with us, can you tell me where you're mommy and daddy are?"

Sarah's eyes filled up with tears and she hiccupped, "Men, bad men in the woods."

Carol's heart raced, "There were bad men in the woods and they took your mommy and daddy?"

Sarah nodded, launching herself into Carol's arms, burying her head into the crook of her neck. Carol sat there stroking her back, "It's alright I got you sweetie, nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."

After she got Sarah settled down and Beth came in with some breakfast, Carol slipped down stairs where Daryl and Rick were going over some maps. She hugged her sweater to herself, "Her name is Sarah and she said that bad men grabbed her and her parents in the woods."

Rick sighed, "Well shit, I guess we best do a check of the woods today."

Daryl nodded, looking up at Carol, "She say anything else?"

Carol shook her head, "No, she just cried."

Daryl saw the haunted look in her eyes and watched her as she slipped out onto the front porch. He nodded to Rick and followed her outside; when he got there she was sitting in the rocker, her hands over her eyes, as bend down her body shaking. Daryl walked over and crouched down next to her, putting his hand on her back, "It's alright, we'll find her parents."

Carol nodded, "I know we will, but Jesus what did she see?"

Daryl sighed, sitting down on the porch he took her hand and pulled her into his lap, "I don't know woman, but I ain't lettin' nothin' get to her."

Carol nodded, holding onto him for dear life, her heart was breaking for the little girl that was upstairs scared out of her mind.

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl and Rick moved through the woods, they had left Glenn and Merle on the wall to keep watch afraid that whoever had taken Sarah's parents might come looking for her. They found several sets of foot prints and followed them to a small ravine. When they looked down they could see two tents and they could hear the screams of a woman. Daryl looked at Rick and they both agreed silently that they had to do something.

Moving down the embankment they came across a body. A man with a gunshot to the head. Rick froze, looking at Daryl; it was Morales from the quarry. When they moved his body underneath him was his son, also dead. Rick growled looking up at Daryl. They advanced toward the tents. One of the flaps opened a man stepped out; he looked at them for a minute and then blinked like he didn't believe they were there. Daryl shot him threw the eye with an arrow. They moved toward the first tent and felt sick as they opened it. There on the ground already gone was a little girl, Rick gritted his teeth, she had been beaten. It looked like she had spilled a pitcher of water and the man that Daryl had killed had taken it out on her.

Daryl gagged as he put his knife through her head, he didn't want her coming back and she deserved to be at rest. Rick looked at him, "We bury them after we kill these fuckers."

Daryl nodded, he crept to the opening of the tent and saw a second man walking the perimeter, Daryl loaded his bow and aimed, taking him down quickly. When they got right to the second tent a man came charging out and knocked Daryl to the ground. They rolled around exchanging blow after blow as Rick fought off a second man. They heard a gunshot from the tent that distracted the other men. Daryl saw his chance and buried his knife up into the skull of the one that was on top of him. Pushing him off he saw Rick do the same thing. When they got to the tent a third man was bleeding out in the corner.

Mrs. Morales was lying across the small cot, a self inflicted gunshot to the head. Rick marched over pulling his gun he fired into the head of the other man. Daryl knelt down tears burning in his eyes; they had been too late to save them, now Sarah was really alone in the world.

**-Nothing At All-**

Daryl and Rick buried the family at the base of the ravine. As they walked back, they felt defeated that they couldn't save the family. Rick sighed, "Maybe we should just tell the women that they were dead already. I don't know if they should hear how."

Daryl nodded, "Especially Carol, she's at a weird place right now and hearing about the kids, well…this is better….she should tell Sarah though. Little girl likes her."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, we best get back."

When they got to the gate, Glenn and Merle met them telling them what they found and that it stayed between them. Daryl looked up to see Carol come out onto the porch with Sarah holding her hand. He nodded to them, trying to keep his face neutral as he walked toward them.

Sarah let go of Carol's hand and walked toward him, "Momma and Daddy?"

Daryl sighed, kneeling down on the top step, "They're gone sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Sarah looked up at Carol, her eyes filling with tears, "To heaven?"

Carol looked at Daryl who nodded, Carol sighed, kneeling down next to Sarah, "Yes honey, but you're here and we'll take care of you. You don't have to worry. I promise."

Sarah collapsed into her arms crying, Daryl sat there with them, just rubbing Carol's back as she held the little girl.

**-Nothing At All-**

That night Daryl waited impatiently for Carol. She was finally joining him in the living room to sleep. He had missed her so much and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her and fall asleep. She came in and smiled at him, "Hey there."

He nodded waiting for her to slide in next to her. She smiled, "Hey." She snuggled down against his chest, loving the feel of his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, "I missed this."

Daryl chuckled, "I missed ya too. How'd it go getting' the little one to sleep?"

Carol sighed, "She's sad, but she's doing better."

Just then they heard a soft sob. Looking up toward the stairs was Sarah, a teddy bear that Beth gave her in her hands, "Carol…..there are strange noises coming from Beth's room and I'm scared."

Daryl rolled his eyes, muttering to Carol, "Bet I know what those noises are from."

She elbowed him, "Well sweetie, do you want me to come with you? Lay down with you?"

Sarah sniffed, wiping at her eyes, "Can I sleep by you and Mr. Daryl?"

Carol looked over at him and he groaned, "Yeah kid come on. Just no fu….freaking cold feet in my back."

Sarah smiled climbing into their little nest of pillows and blankets. Carol turned her head kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you."

Daryl smirked, burying his head into her neck, "Anything to make ya happy woman."

Daryl fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his woman and the next day he didn't even say anything when he woke up with cold little feet in his back. If it made Carol happy he'd wake up like that forever, just as long as he had her smiling again.

**I know it's short, but there will be another update today with METH! **


	20. Happy Endings

Chapter 20….Happy Endings

**Well we have gotten to the point where this little story finishes up. I want to thank you all for all the love and reviews. Honestly I'm always blown away by the love you guys give me. I'm glad you've enjoyed this little tip of my hat to CARYL and the Princess Bride. Thanks to Athlete Girl for her help as always.**

**And now for the happy ending…..**

**-Nothing At All-**

Beth paced in her room. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she was sweating. _OMG I probably smell really bad_. She looked out of her window and saw Merle approaching Hershel out by the fence so she ran to the bathroom and scrubbed her 'hot zones' (as Maggie called them) with a soapy washcloth. She dashed back into her room and spritzed some body spray under her shirt. _My hair. Should it be down? Up? Should I be wearing makeup? Am I wearing old panties? Did I remember to shave?_ _File my nails?_ She looked at her nails and grimaced when she saw the dirt under them. Now Merle was approaching the house and panic engulfed her. She sank onto the bed with her face in her hands, completely overwhelmed and her heart hammering in her throat. She heard Merle's feet on the steps and froze.

Merle opened the door to find Beth looking like a rabbit caught in a snare. "Hey sugar," he said and she looked up helplessly. "I don't know what to do," she said miserably. "I tried to get ready and I don't know what to do." He laughed and approached her, pulling off his button up shirt then squatted in front of her. She looked pitiful and he rubbed his finger on the front of her knee. "Yain't gotta do nothin'," he said. He removed his bayonet and laid it off to the side then stood up to remove his wifebeater. Beth sat up and unconsciously wrung her hands in her lap, biting her lip.

"C'mere," said Merle holding out his good hand. She took it and stood up holding his gaze. He pulled her close and she pressed herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated and rubbed his beard on the top of her head. "I know it's going to hurt," she said. "But that's not what I'm afraid of." Merle frowned. "Ya scared a me?" he asked. She shook her head no and replied haltingly, "I'm afraid of becoming a different person. Someone who I'm not now. Someone I don't know."

Merle paused and thought. "You know who ya gonna be?" he asked and again she shook her head. He tilted his head down and she looked up at him. "A genuine Dixon," he said with a half smile and she giggled, thinking of herself in black leather. "I aint gonna let nothin' happen to ya," he said softly and bent to cover her mouth with his. His hand went to her pony tail and he used it to tilt her head, slowly rubbing his open mouth over hers and teasing her with his tongue. Soon he felt her relax against him and he pulled the band out of her hair so it flowed down her back in messy waves.

Her hands moved from his chest up to his neck and to his short hair and she sighed into his mouth. She could do this forever. She felt warm and relaxed and a vague ache gnawed at the pit of her belly making her push her hips into him. She could feel his hardness against her belly and she remembered what it felt like to pleasure him. The memory caused a warm rush of desire to soak her panties and she pressed her tongue a little more insistently into his mouth. She thought of the sounds that Maggie and Glen made at night and knew that one day soon she'd make the same ones, so she took a deep calming breath. Just then Merle lifted her up sharply with a grunt and fell with her on the bed, making the breath explode out of her in laughter. She looked to see that he was smirking at her with the sexiest blue eyes she could imagine and she kissed him with gusto. She lay back smiling then closed her eyes and hung on for the ride.

**-Nothing At All-**

Six months passed fast on the farm and things were shaping up. They had widened the wall, encasing them all the way to the barn. Beth had found her horse much to Merle's dismay, Daryl and Carol joked that the older Dixon was jealous of the mare, because of all the time that Beth spent with her. Their chickens were all over the place now and Daryl had caught a few rabbits and was helping Sarah take care of them.

Hershel was overjoyed when a second, smaller house was built next to the main house. This house was for the Dixon family, which included Carol, Beth, and little Sarah. A third house was almost done for Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, and the new baby which was coming. Maggie and Glenn and the baby were planning on staying in the main house with Hershel.

Carol had taught Glenn how to drive semi and now the two of them were tasked under the watchful eye of Merle and Daryl to bring back supplies and trucks to be used however they needed. The first few times out Glenn had struggled, putting one of the trailers in a ditch and rolling the truck, but he got the hang of it. Whenever they went out on truck runs Carol made sure they took Sarah, not wanting to be apart from the girl.

Walker attacks were getting less and less due in a large part to Beth who could still walk right out in the middle of them. With Merle's help she had gotten really good with a machete and she wielded the thing like it was part of her hand.

Now Hershel Greene sat on his porch scanning the farm, he had come home. He smiled to himself as he listened to Maggie yelling at Glenn, the poor boy was always on his toes with that one. But Hershel knew that Glenn would take good care of his daughter and grandchild.

He looked over and saw Merle walking with Beth, his arm over shoulder and they were talking in hushed tones. Beth smiled and Merle wiggled his eyebrows. Hershel knew it was only a matter of time before they would add to their numbers too. Yeah, life was sweet and Hershel knew his time was limited, he knew the blood he had been secretly coughing up was going to lead to his death, but he smiled now. He had brought them back here and made sure they were safe, loved, protected, a family.

He looked up into the heavens and smiled, "The Lord has led me through the wildness and thy bounty is great. I'm coming home soon Jo, make sure you're ready for me." He smiled and rocked back and forth on his porch, just glad he was given this chance to be with his family. The sound of innocent laughter from the pond had him shaking his head; it was like the sound of angels.

**-Nothing At All-**

Carol laughed at the scene in front of her, there in the middle of the pond on Hershel's small boat was Daryl with a paper newspaper hat on, Sarah was in his lap with her fishing pole dangling in the water. She could tell that Daryl was instructing her on the ways of fishing. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist.

The past six months had shown them great change. The farm was as safe as it could be; they had made it through the winter. They had the new baby of Maggie and Glenn's, Michonne was expecting and Merle and Beth had fallen in love. Though Carol really hated that their room was next to hers and Daryl, she was glad that peace had come to their little group, finally.

Sarah saw her and stood up, almost dropping the fishing pole in the water; Daryl caught it banding an arm around her waist. The little girl waved, her smile as big and bright as the sun, "Momma Carol! Daddy Daryl and I are playin' pirates! He's the dread Pirate Dixon and I'm his first mate."

Carol smiled, trying to bite back her laughter, "Sounds good! Did you make the hat for him?"

Daryl glared at her, "Woman! Don't make me come over there!"

Carol walked over to the dock, watching as Daryl rowed them over. Once he got the boat secured Sarah hopped onto the dock, hugging Carol, "We were fishing! Daddy Daryl said I'm a natural!"

Daryl sat in the boat the hat still on his head, holding up a string of fish, "She did real good woman!"

Carol laughed, "Go ahead and run those up to Grampy Hershel and he'll show you where to put them! I'm so proud of you baby!" She scooped the girl up kissing her cheeks.

Sarah squealed in delight, Carol sat her down and Daryl handed off the fish to her, "Go on little peaches, we'll be right there."

Sarah made a funny face, "Ewww, you guys are going to kiss again!"

Daryl huffed, putting the hat down on the boat seat and climbing onto the dock, he stuck his tongue out, "Maybe, now go on with ya and remember what I said if ya tell Uncle Merle I was wearin' that hat, ain't gonna take ya fishin' no more."

Sarah rolled her eyes and ran toward the gate entrance of the wall. Carol watched her go as Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She leaned back into him, "Are you happy?"

Daryl's head snapped up and he chuckled, the rumble going up her spine and making her core flood with warmth, "O'course I'm happy, ain't ya happy?"

Carol moaned nodding her head, "Yup, I love you. I love this place. I love that we have a little girl of our own."

Daryl kissed her neck again, "I love ya too, kid's a real pain in the ass, just as a Dixon should be."

Carol laughed, turning around in his arms. Her fingers combing through his long hair, she stared into his eyes, "I can't believe I found you in the middle of all this. You are a blessing to me Dixon."

Daryl smirked, his head coming down to kiss her again; before he did he whispered against her lips, "It was Nothing At All woman, nothin' at all."

**There you go! **


End file.
